Blood in the Water
by Serronas
Summary: After an accident in the summer before his Freshman year of High School left Edd in a badly injured state he developed a new attitude on life. Now in his Senior year of High School, he is known as a bully, a trouble maker and a delinquent genius. His rival, Kevin, is captain of the Baseball team and the only one in Peach Creek who challenges Eddward physically.(Full Summary Inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Blood in the Water

**Rating:** M (Mature 18+)

**Fandom:** Ed Edd and Eddy

**Pairing:** Rev!Edd / Normal!Kevin

**Summary:** After an accident in the summer before his Freshman year of High School left Edd in a badly injured state he developed a new attitude on life. Now in his Senior year of High School, Edd is known as a bully, a trouble maker and a delinquent genius. His rival, Kevin, is captain of the Baseball team and the only one in Peach Creek who challenges Eddward physically.

Now in an attempt to get into Dartmouth, Edd is forced to realize that his less than reputable actions have inhibited his chances for acceptance. Kevin can't get by on his baseball scholarship alone, and will need to better some of his grades in order to get into college himself. Edd seeks a letter of recommendation from his teachers, however they see this as a chance to bring together two boys who really need each other's assistance.

**Note:** Rev!Edd belongs to Asphyxion

* * *

Chapter One:

Edd never wondered why he had taken to the water as easily as he did - though it was not, in fact, easy at all. It was perhaps the only artistic, poetic thing about the young man; his attraction to water stemmed from its closeness to both death and life. Though his body was comprised of mostly water, it would take less than a teaspoon more to drown him. Though the water made him feel weightless and free his muscles burned with such fury when he pushed himself to fly faster than the rest.

Though Edd was a man of science, the water was his liberation. The competition and the infamy simply came with his passion…

It was a cold Tuesday afternoon - the school's final bell had chimed over an hour past, many of the students had gone home and the swim team did not practice that day. Eddward practiced every day and had no worry of his class work, it had all become too easy for him and the lack of challenge drove him to exert himself in other ways. The pool was not heated and the air was cold, it sank into his bones and created a light tremble that he pushed past. It was beautifully numbing to both his body and his mind.

That day was perhaps worse than most days however. Today he swam not only as a way to burn energy so that he could sleep that night, but to get out the frustration of persistent memories. Dark thoughts he tried to keep hidden from everyone around him, especially himself.

A new girl had started at the school that day - Edd wondered what fool started in the middle of a semester however it was hardly the point - a cute little thing named Cally. She was nice and bubbly, a perky little body that was sure to guarantee her a spot on the Cheerleading team. She shared third period with Edd, apparently she was some sort of Math whiz, even had the gall to sit beside him.

She attracted a lot of attention and inevitably the question came up as she leaned in to whisper to another student, "What's up with that guy?"

Perhaps she had asked because of the dark aura Edd kept around him as snugly as his leather jacket. Perhaps she asked because she had queried him about his hat and was answered with nothing more than a little glare. Most likely it was because he had gathered his things and walked away when she pushed her desk closer and attempted to 'reach out' to him. However he had not left before hearing her whisper.

There were few who did not know why Edd was the way that he was. Fewer still challenged his aggression or cynicism as those who did would come to regret their decision.

None had forgotten except for himself, when he was able.

He wanted to forget the pain and darkness. He had come so far and worked so hard to get here. He did not want to remember, however he knew that if he did not let them flow they would eat at him once more.

#

Edd had tried to warn Eddy. They were getting involved with the wrong people, they were trying forces that were beyond the scope of their childhood pranks. Even Ed seemed nervous about it. Despite Edd's warnings and logical arguments he was shot down every time.

"Stop being such a pansy Double-D!" Eddy had said, "What, are you not confident that your plan will work?"

"Given our previous track record Eddy, I would make no such promises to the outcome of this endeavor! These are not neighborhood bullies, I am afraid that we are getting in over our heads." Edd had stated firmly.

It was the summer before their Freshman year of High School; Eddy was once more following one of his brother's credos - "The best way to get popular is to get in with the Seniors." Always admirably (or stupidly, Edd could never decide which) loyal to his brother's word, Eddy had charged headlong into finding the biggest and most 'popular' incoming Seniors.

Edd was unimpressed with the rowdy bunch of mongrels Eddy had chosen, a pathetic batch of chain-smoking skateboarders who loitered behind the convenience store just down the street from the High School. At first they laughed and scoffed, but at Eddy's pestering (oh he was so terribly good at that), they finally said that if Eddy were to prevent the rival Skateboarding team from being able to compete in that weekend's competition, then he would be 'cool' in their books.

Edd was not convinced. However that did not excuse him from involvement in the planning and act of sabotaging this rival team.

This rival team practiced at a local park, and many of their skateboards were locked up in a storage locker within. Edd had the means to get the three Eds' into the locker, and had devised a brilliant plan to prevent the rival team's competing.

"Simply breaking their skateboards would be far too obvious," Edd had stated during their little group meeting beforehand, "However if we sand down one side of their wheels just enough, it's nearly undetectable and will guarantee their inability to ride effectively within the competition."

Of course, planning and doing were two different things entirely. The park was far darker at night than Edd had anticipated and the silence was unnerving. However they reached the locker without fuss, Edd got them through the lock and once they were inside he knew it was just a very simple act and they could leave.

The first two had gone by slowly. Edd had not anticipated how long it would actually take to work down the wheels to an effective degree for inhibiting a skater's flow. He was also working primarily off of theory and estimations.

It was partway through the third skateboard that the door suddenly burst open. Where Edd had expected to see a rival member of the Skateboarding team, all three boys were startled to find that they were joined by the desired 'friends' of Eddy's.

The three boys scattered in their fear. There were more enemies than expected however. Eddy was a slippery little bastard, the fastest to get away and not look back. Ed was brute muscle and barreled through the grabbing hands and angry shouts.

Edd was neither of these.

He remembered being grabbed, remembered the shouting and a blinding pain as his head was slammed into the concrete. After that, the night was quite a blur of pain. Logically, Edd knew that he suffered no memory loss of this event; his brain had suppressed the tormenting memories and agonizing pain to spare him further duress.

He awoke in a hospital bed, bound down and unable to move, with only the sound of the heart monitor to keep his ailing mind company. Each breath was quite painful and the sight of the IV drip and his inability to move or speak created a cold panic in his chest. His mouth would not open. Something cold was holding it firmly shut.

When a doctor finally did arrive to assess Edd's chart he saw that Edd was awake. He asked Edd if he could hear him, understand him, and asked that the man blink once for yes and twice for no. Edd did understand him, but he quickly learned that their system of communication was limited and one sided, and the only way he could relay his fear was through the terror in his eyes.

The doctor held his shoulder gently and explained, "You took quite a beating, lucky to be alive I'd say. A jogger found you collapsed on the sidewalk in the park and called 911."

After the doctor left, nobody came. His parents were somewhere in Bermuda, and Ed and Eddy could have been anywhere. He remembered at the time hoping that they were safe, wondering if they too had suffered a similar fate.

Later Edd had discovered the true extent of the damage from that night.

Two concussions.

Three broken ribs.

A shattered wrist.

Dislocated shoulder.

Fractured femur.

Broken jaw.

Broken nose.

Minor spinal damage.

Edd was damn near in a full body cast and left to nothing but the sound of the heart monitor and his own mind while the doctors tended to his injuries. Boredom gave way to anger, anger to hatred, hatred to rage. However Edd could do nothing. Nothing but listened to that damned heart monitor. He measured with precision the exact rate of his own heart, learned that with enough concentration he could control it, faster, slower, even…

Rage gave way to insanity.

Three days passed in the lonely void of his own head. It was more agonizing than the beating he had taken, more cruel than the harsh words. Sleep did not find him without a fight and he felt he always awoke more exhausted than when he started. He wanted to scream. He did scream, in fact, several times, if only to get the nurses to come running over, if only to pretend that their concern was company.

His parents showed up finally. They sat at his bedside and told him that they came as soon as they heard. Edd knew it was a lie, however he would not reject any companionship. He tentatively squeezed his mother's hand when it slipped into his own, but the pain that lanced up his arm was almost not worth the effort.

They were eventually asked to leave, and though he tried to beg them to stay he could not speak his peace.

They left, and he spent another night within the confines of his own mind.

The next morning he was 'graced' with Ed and Eddy's presence. He immediately took stock of both boys, neither one of them injured. Ed ran over to him, crying and apologizing, however Eddy looked as uncaring as ever with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Some part of Edd said that he was worried deep down, however that little logical voice that still held faith in his friends was weak.

Ed and Eddy remained for some time, until Eddy got bored and called Ed to leave.

Edd was released to his parents a week later; wrapped in a blanket and wheeled around in a chair. His jaw was still wired shut, but he was learning to write with his left hand to communicate.

He remembered all of the sympathetic looks from doctors, nurses, his parents… He was asked questions about his assault and had no hesitation giving over the names of the ones he knew. He wondered what more they could do to him at that point, he figured that if they came to kill him they would be doing the boy a favor.

Edd did not attend High School his Freshman year. It took him three months to be able to walk again, to hold a pencil. Even after the wiring was removed from his jaw, the nerves in his face were damaged and he found himself unable to truly smile anymore. The best he could manage was a lopsided smirk on the left side of his face.

His parents tried to be encouraging. They stopped going on extended vacations, took positions at a local hospital as surgeons, and tried to coax their son back into the world. More importantly, back into his Independence. Edd saw that they grew bored of their stationary lifestyle very quickly - it simply was not in their nature.

Physical therapy was truly agonizing. It always ended in tears, in Eddward yelling at the therapist, screaming obscenities he had learned from Eddy at the top of his burning lungs.

Soon enough though, he was able to walk again and sadly, his parents were gone. Edd never left his house except for food, ignored all phone calls except for his parents, and kept the door firmly bolted shut.

Insanity dove into depression.

The couch had become Edd's best friend, and the lights his worst enemy. Curled up with a laptop and the TV he wasted many weeks doing absolutely nothing except wallowing in self-hate.

One day the darkness became too much, and the depression weighed too heavily. In a sudden act of rage he threw his laptop to the ground, stood from his couch and left the house. It was dark, nighttime outside and the air was beginning to warm up with the promise of summer.

Still in his pajamas, he walked to the forest and followed an almost invisible path until he came upon the creek. He steeled himself as he kept walking without hesitation, came to the edge of the bank and threw himself into the water.

Despite the warming air the water was a physical shock of cold that lit up every nerve in his body. In that moment he felt more alive - he simply felt more than he had since the night of the incident. When he resurfaced he shook his head, then dove back down and pushed all of the air from his lungs.

All he needed was one breath. One teaspoon to end his life. He chanted to himself to take a deep breath and soon it would be over…

He felt the pull of the creek slowly taking him downstream, felt the sand and the rocks pulling at the bottom of his feet and sliding between his toes. He felt… He felt.

When he knew he could hold out no longer he prepared for the rush of water and panic, and instead felt himself pushing up and air graced his lungs. He could not bring himself to do it.

Instead he began to swim against the current, reveled in the burn of his muscles working and how the cold water made his skin both sensitive and numb at the same time. It made his thoughts melt away into nothing, his fears drowned in the water below.

"Strange time to be goin' for a swim." The voice was familiar, though surprising. Edd startled and looked up to the shadowy bank of the creek and saw the figure of a girl blue hair and a curious raised eyebrow.

"Marie?" Edd asked as he swam closer and pulled himself out of the water. It was only at that moment that he realized that water was absolutely filthy.

The girl made her way closer and folded her hands over her chest, "You ok Double-D?"

The question caught the boy off guard. It had been many months since his accident, there had been many therapy sessions both physical and psychological and his parents had cared for him until he was well enough to stand on his own again, however this had been the first time someone had ever asked him straight if he was alright.

He remembered collapsing to his knees and huddling in on himself, shaking his head, "No…" he whispered finally, "I'm not ok."

Despite all of their problems in the past, Marie turned out to be a surprisingly good listener. She sat by Edd's side and hugged him close as she listened to him cry and confess his intentions. It had been the first time he had spoken so honestly about himself ever.

When the sun began to rise, Edd felt a little better. About his accident. About his life. About himself. Marie smiled at him tiredly, and he told her to go to bed, told her that he would be ok and he actually believed that.

The event at the creek had sparked a friendship between the two that began to pull Edd away from his depression. She came to his house every day after school, he agreed to tutor her in the subjects she was struggling (horribly) with.

His mind kept straying to the water however. His memory of the cold, the burn, the weightlessness kept distracting him. Eventually Marie pulled him from his home one afternoon and drug the boy to the local pool. Edd was still appalled by the disgusting water, but a literal shove from his new friend helped him get past that fear as he was pushed into the deep end.

Instantly the freedom returned. No longer powerless, no longer helpless, no longer weak, he swam without inhibition and felt that lopsided smirk pulling at the left side of his face.

Every day that next summer he could be found at the pool. He studied different strokes, different exercises and was surprised to find that his body was adapting to his new hobby. His muscles were stronger, his stamina greatly increased and his confidence rose sky high. He found that when girls now giggled and pointed at him, it was from admiration instead of teasing.

Ed and Eddy stayed well away. The few times they had tried to initiate conversation, Edd gave them the cold shoulder or a swift splash to the face. He no longer helped with silly schemes, no longer gave in to annoying prattling, no longer cared about anything except for Marie and the water.

The new school year was starting, and while Edd would have liked to believe that there were many eager for his return he was not surprised nor disappointed when he came back and saw that few batted a lash. That was, however, until his third day back during lunch.

Eddward had learned that High School was a much different experience - a menagerie of stupid and pitiful wrapped up in drywall and desks. Testosterone mixed with animalistic displays of aggression and alpha-male behavior equated to most of the decisions made by the males, especially for anyone involved in any form of competition. It was one of these Neanderthal-minded buffoons who thought it wise to display affection towards Marie in the act of pushing her plate from her hands, knocking some of the food into Edd.

The young man and his companions thought themselves safe in their numbers, laughing and mocking in turn. Perhaps Edd had no patience that day, for even his new sense of confidence rarely made him so bold as to return the favor, and with a smooth flick of his wrist he shoved his own plate into the man's football jersey, thankful that he had chosen the mashed potatoes and gravy that day for its rather messy stain.

In a flash Edd was grabbed by two of the young man's friends as he sputtered his shock. This created panic, a flash of the accident only a year ago dredged up. Adrenaline that he had only experienced while swimming roared in his veins and in an act of panic he wrenched himself from their grip and threw himself into a haphazard punch and felt the crack of bone beneath his knuckles.

It was the first time Edd was ever suspended, yet he could never bring himself to regret his decision. The next several months Edd would become known as a troublemaker, a bully, and a lit fuse waiting to go off. Though his GPA never dipped below 4.3, he found himself easily irritated and bored by the School's minimal standards.

Joining the swim team had ebbed some of his outward aggressions and he suddenly understood the alpha male behavior he so often mocked. There was, however, a distinct difference between himself and the squalid swine that was the rest of the school; Edd was the Alpha Male, the top dog (or shark, as many referred to him). He was not only strong and fit, but intelligent and cunning.

He was no longer the pathetic little Double-D, trickster and pathetic nerd. He had reformed himself, he had been reformed, into something far more dangerous - and he loved it.

#

Eddward hauled himself out of the pool, and though he trembled lightly from the cold, biting air and the fire burning in his muscles he was grinning. He pulled off his goggles and fixed his black swim cap, he would not remove this until he was inside of the locker room at least.

He was long, lean, toned and tanned; he was a perfect male specimen save for the gap between his front teeth. He took obsessive care of his body to ensure that he was always in prime condition for his swim meets - and the adoring looks from his fans was of no issue either.

His towel was waiting for him on the fence as he adorned his feet with his sandals and made his way inside. Already he could hear the raucous laughter of the baseball team in their post-practice high.

He walked in, scanned the room and caught the eyes of two of the team members. They knew not to disrupt the swimmer as he made his way to his locker, which was thankfully distanced away from the majority of the team. Edd was careful to scan his surroundings before he opened his locker and pulled out his beanie.

There was one private shower in the locker room and Edd was often the only one who used it. He closed the door, made sure that it was securely locked and hung up his beanie before finally pulling off his swim cap. His dark hair was short and manageable, however from the top of his forehead on the left side to the back of his head on the right side was a long and grotesque scar that ran jagged across the skin. Hair would never grow there, and only his hat was enough to cover it.

He washed quickly yet efficiently in the shower, knowing he would take a more thorough one once he got home. Towel in hand, he dried his hair as best he could before pulling the beanie back on and walking out. Most of the baseball team had gone, leaving only a few chatty stragglers.

Among them was Kevin… The two exchanged looks, glares even. Ever since Edd had come out of his proverbial shell, he and Kevin had been at odds in a new way. No longer the cul-de-sac bully of their youth, Kevin had become Edd's rival and there were often casual scuffles between the the captain of the baseball team and the swim team.

Eddward dressed quickly and quietly, listening to the chatter really not worth his attention. Kevin closed his locker as Edd was pulling on his black leather hooded jacket, and as the red head passed behind him could not help himself. His foot slipped back and he smirked when he felt Kevin's ankle collided with his and sent the young man flying.

Kevin caught himself, spun around, "The fuck do you want sockhead?!" he snarled. Normally both boys were levelheaded, yet around each other their tempers flared swiftly their voices rose and their fists were fast to fly. Two alphas in close quarters.

"I want nothing from you, perhaps you should watch where you are walking." Edd shot a sidelong glare at Kevin, slammed his locker closed and shrugged his bag onto one shoulder.

The few remaining members of the baseball team were gathered loosely around them. "You tripped me!"

"I did nothing of the sort." Edd was keeping his calm for now.

Kevin suddenly invaded his space and the tempers flared, "You did and you know it." He reached out to grab Edd's collar but found his own wrists snagged in the swimmer's hands, being spun around and rammed into the lockers before being pushed back until Kevin toppled over the slim bench in the middle of the locker row.

"I would advise against touching." Eddward hissed before he turned to leave.

"Bastard!" Kevin snarled, jumping up to rush the swimmer.

Kevin was a linebacker for the Football team as well, and so when he the two connected, Edd had the wind knocked from him as he hit the ground with a grunt.

Edd jerked and tried to roll away but Kevin was still upon him, the two knocked into the lockers with a clatter and Edd snarled as he tried to move to kick the man off of him. Kevin met every attempt with similar aggression.

Suddenly there were hands on both of them, grabbing them by the arms and pulling them up onto their feet and apart as they tried to make one last lunge at each other. The baseball coach had Kevin and two of the members of the baseball team had Edd, both of them visibly struggling until the two boys calmed down.

Hank, the baseball coach, heaved a sigh. He was a bulky man who appeared to have no place as a coach for any sport. His beard covered most of his face and his tiny eyes were covered by skewed shades, knocked off balance by the struggle to hold Kevin back. "You know, I should be surprised. Both of you get detention tomorrow!"

Edd jerked out of the hold of the two boys and grabbed his bag. He stepped over the bench and walked out of the locker room with an annoyed grumble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Blood in the Water

**Rating:** M (Mature 18+)

**Fandom:** Ed Edd and Eddy

**Pairing:** Rev!Edd / Normal!Kevin

**Summary:** After an accident in the summer before his Freshman year of High School left Edd in a badly injured state he developed a new attitude on life. Now in his Senior year of High School, Edd is known as a bully, a trouble maker and a delinquent genius. His rival, Kevin, is captain of the Baseball team and the only one in Peach Creek who challenges Eddward physically.

Now in an attempt to get into Dartmouth, Edd is forced to realize that his less than reputable actions have inhibited his chances for acceptance. Kevin can't get by on his baseball scholarship alone, and will need to better some of his grades in order to get into college himself. Edd seeks a letter of recommendation from his teachers, however they see this as a chance to bring together two boys who really need each other's assistance.

**Note:** Rev!Edd belongs to Asphyxion

* * *

Chapter Two:

Wednesday was a day determined to make Eddward snap, he discovered. It was a compilation of annoyances that stacked up to dance upon his nerves and his irritation was felt by all.

Clouds had rolled in the night before and what was supposed to be a light rain turned into a downpour that showered on and off the next day. Swim practice was canceled, as were many other sports, which accounted for the first aggravation of the day. While Edd loved the water he loathed the rain, it was simply depressing.

There had been a rolling blackout the night before as well, resetting his alarm clock and assuring that he awoke late and affording him no time for his favorite meal of the day. Compounding upon this, his garage door jammed and after five minutes of fiddling he knew he had no other option but to walk to school that day.

He could not find his umbrella.

By the time the rain-sodden teen stepped up to the schoolhouse everyone could tell that this particular Wednesday would be considerably worse than most. He shoved his bag into his locker and as he turned around to make his way towards his first class a smaller figure attached herself to his arm at his elbow.

"Oh shit you're wet!" Marie jumped back and shook off her arms with a wince.

Edd snorted, "What an astute observation. Perhaps next you will inform me that we are mammals."

She waved her hand, "Hey, don't get bitchy with me Mister!" Marie Kanker was the one and only person in Edd's world who could speak to him so freely, and despite his raising levels of aggravation, her smile was enough to lighten his mood. "Pizza after school? You look like you could use a break."

They started walking, Edd shoved his hands into his pockets after pushing down the hood of his jacket, "As pleasant as the offer does indeed sound, I have a previous engagement that is not of my own will."

"Detention again?"

"For fighting, yes."

"Kevin?"

"Admittedly I started it."

She sighed and chuckled at the same time, "You two, I swear. Well, I'll pick you up a few slices and a salad and meet you when you get out, how does that sound?"

The left side of Edd's lips twitched up in his trademark smirk, "That sounds remarkable Marie."

The bell sang through the halls and the students, preprogrammed with their destinations, began to shuffle off to their classes. "See ya Edd!" Marie chimed before she broke off and dashed down a hallway.

Edd sighed to himself before making his way to his first class. Of course all of his classes were Advanced Placement, yet still with the supposed increase of cerebral difficulty the young man never found himself challenged. The only class he enjoyed was Physics, and while the general content was only mildly vexing, Mr. Locke was a college Professor for Quantum Physics on the side and allowed Edd to learn and utilize the same content as his college students.

This particular Wednesday was fully intent to get on his final nerve.

After the third period bell rang and he entered his favorite class prepared to actually learn something he was only mildly surprised to see another man sitting in his favorite teacher's spot. This was a squat man who had hair that appeared to be taken from an old broom, including the sharp little mustache that seemed almost fake.

He growled to himself and took his seat.

It seemed that having a substitute was not enough punishment for that hour. As the man stood to take roll he paused when he reached Eddward, "Excuse me young man, please remove your hat."

The room went entirely silent, many students even stopped breathing for a moment as Edd looked up to meet the man's eyes, "I like my hat." He responded coldly.

"It is improper to wear a hat indoors." The substitute countered.

"It is also considered improper to make unnecessary demands. My headwear is of no concern to you, nor is it a distraction upon the learning environment."

"Well it's distracting me and you have obviously caused us a late start because of your belligerence."

Oh this day…

Edd's jaw cinched, "I see. Well, allow me to alleviate the situation." He reached up and splayed his fingers over the top of his beanie, slowly pulling it free. Though he rarely removed it in public, many students already knew of the scar beneath.

The substitute paused and took a moment to examine this, "Right well, perhaps there is no reason you shouldn't be allowed your privacy." He said and quickly looked back to the roll sheet on the desk.

"I thought not." Edd murmured as he replaced his hat and sat back.

Nobody dared to meet his gaze for the rest of that period.

#

Fifth period, gym, was to be Edd's saving grace. He had specifically requested Weightlifting as a way to gain access to the school's specific fitness equipment and to help build muscle outside of the water. On rainy days especially it was nice because Edd could run the treadmill to work out his frustrations.

He had just started to work into a comfortable run when a faculty member entered the room and spotted Edd. He growled to himself and looked at the distance tracker on his machine, opting to ignore the older woman as she ambled her way up beside him.

"Eddward?" She asked. She had a paper in her hand, a summons slip.

"No."

"Mrs. Collins would like to see you in her office." The woman went on, offering out the slip.

"No."

"Eddward…"

"No."

She reached out and pushed the off button for the treadmill and the whirring belt tapered to a halt with Edd grabbing the handles on either side to steady himself. He growled. "This had best be of immense import." He snapped, grabbing the paper from the woman's hand before he stepped off the machine.

He took his time changing, having no intent to be punctual to a surprise appointment with his guidance councilor. He donned his leather jacket with the hood up and made sure to take heavy steps so that his boots preceded his presence. He stepped into the guidance office looking as annoyed as he felt.

The woman who had summoned him was settled now behind the front desk. She glanced up and nodded, "Down the hall, second door on the right."

He snorted and followed her instructions, stopping before the open door to peer inside. The room was painted a light color, and the wood of the desk was light with the blinds turned in such a way to allow the sun to accentuate the sickeningly sweet motivational posters framed and hung upon every wall (though today the storm prevented such a thing). It was made to be a peaceful room - one in which to incite a sensation of self-worth and desire. Meanwhile, the laptop screen just barely visible from Eddward's vantage point displayed a pink kitten literally vomiting rainbows…

Eddward hated the guidance councilor for no other reason than the fact that she was made for her job.

"Hi Edd! Come on in!" Mrs. Amanda Collins was a squat little woman with eyes too small for her face and braided pigtails. She wore a collaboration of pinks and yellows and all of her costume jewelry was over-sized and painfully bright.

Eddward hated the guidance councilor.

No sooner did he step through the threshold than he noticed the two were not alone. His eyes fixated on the figure situated in one of the two chairs before Mrs. Collins' desk, a slouched frame with a green shirt and a backwards red hat keeping a mop of red hair out of a freckled face.

He looked then to Mrs. Collins for clarification.

"Please sit down Edd. Oh, you look like you're having a bad day!"

"A casual understatement." He sighed as he made his way to the remaining seat, removing the flowery throw pillow from the hideous green upholstery. He sat down, "Now then, to what do I owe this intrusion?"

Amanda Collins knew Edd well. She knew he hated the sunshine and rainbows and kittens vomiting such things, she knew he hated her perky attitude to make up for her sagging breasts, she knew he hated how she spoke three octaves higher than her normal speaking voice. She knew all of these things, and would use them to her ultimate advantage, "I called you boys into my office today to discuss your futures! You're both intelligent and very talented young men and I have had the pleasure of watching you grow and learn over the years."

"Pleasure?" Edd asked, knowing his attitude was anything but pleasurable.

"Stop being an ass." It was the first thing Kevin had said, and Edd shot him a glare.

"I do not see what you have learned during your time here, Mr. Barr," Edd spoke coldly, "You still speak with the education and eloquence of a neighborhood ruffian."

Kevin jumped up, "I'll show you eloquence you pompous water-lily!"

"Oooh, pompous. Someone has a new word-a-day calendar."

"BOYS!" Mrs. Collins' voice slashed through their spat, "Kevin, sit please," Her voice went back to perky, however there was a serrated undertone that threatened something unknown, "You are both forbidden to speak unless directly asked. Please don't make me have to separate you, I don't want to have to have this conversation twice."

She paused, looking between both teenagers. It was difficult to have them both in the same room together and moreso to have them in close quarters. There were even efforts made on behalf of the staff so that they never had the same class together, not after the Chemistry Lab Fiasco.

Finally the woman went on, "Now then. You are both smart and talented, however you both have glaring flaws." She spoke the word with finality, the crack of a metaphorical whip that had both boys humbled and avoiding eye contact, "Eddward. I know that you have recently applied to many colleges yes?" She pulled a file up from her desk, "I am seeing Harvard, Dartmouth, Cretel, among others. Those are very lofty ambitions and certainly you have the mind to excel in any of these places. Your extracurricular activities also check out. Tell me, where is it you want to go most?"

There was a pause as Edd digested the information, trying to pinpoint the route that she was aiming at. Finally he spoke his truth, "I wish to attend Dartmouth for Engineering."

She nodded, "I see. Now, I recently had a conversation over the phone with Molly Schrier, she's an admittance agent for various high-collar collages. I had her look over your records, and while you have outstanding grades and an impressive resume overall, you have no less than eleven suspensions - all of which for physical altercations. Dartmouth is a very prestigious school, Edd, and they pride themselves on their mature environment." She opened one of the files and slowly pulled out an envelope, handing it over, "Unfortunately, her prediction was quite accurate."

Eddward stared at the offered envelope. He reached out and took it, noting that there were several more in the file on her desk. His brows furrowed when he saw that the letter was from Dartmouth, donning their crest; he tore the envelope open and pulled out the letter and unfolded it.

He scanned the letter but stopped and reread the same part over and over again, 'We appreciate your interest in Dartmouth, however at this time we do not feel that you will be a good match for our college.'

He looked up frowning, "I do not understand. How are you aware of their decision?"

"I spoke to a lot of people Edd, I wanted to make sure that you got where you needed to go. All of these letters are about the same." She pulled out another two letters and handed them out, but Edd refused them with a cold glare - he was trying to hide the pit in his stomach and the sense of defeat washing over him.

This day…

"Whoa, Mr. Brainy Pants got the axe!" Kevin was leaning over in his chair to get a look at the letter Edd clutched.

Several things happened at once. Fire erupted in Edd's chest, the desire to jump out of his seat and throttle the life out of the red head was overpowering to such a point that he actually stood from his seat, using his height to convey an intimidating presence. Kevin rose as well, prepared to meet Edd's attack.

Mrs. Collins was squawking so loud that two faculty members had come running to the door as the boys sized each other up.

The room went silent save for the distant roll of thunder.

Everyone was quiet and still, the adults sensing that one wrong move would have the two testosterone ridden teens trying to kill one another. Finally Mrs. Collins spoke calmly, "Both of you, sit down. Mr. Barr, at least Eddward has applied to a college - tell me, where have you applied to?"

Kevin pulled his lips up in a soundless snarl, staring up at Edd who still had a few inches on him.

"Not only have you not actively applied anywhere, your grades are lacking in several classes. You can't afford to fail - else you won't be eligible to graduate. Furthermore, if your GPA drops much lower, Kevin, you will be removed from the baseball team."

In that instant the hateful glares between the teens broke and Kevin looked away in his shock, "What?! No way, you can't do that! If I'm not on the team I won't get any scholarships."

"That's the point." She stated, nodding, "Both of you sit, now." Her voice once more was like a cracking whip and slowly they both complied. She took a breath, trying to navigate and lessen the tension in the room, "You know, it's a shame that you two aren't friends. You'd be quite an unstoppable team together." She raised her hand when Edd opened his mouth to protest, "Ah-ah, no speaking Eddward! Listen up." She tapped her ears, "And listen well, both of you. Eddward, all of the colleges you applied to are willing to reconsider your application pending you receive excellent letters of recommendation from the staff here, including me and your teachers. Kevin, you need to work on your grades or else you won't have a college to apply to at the end of the year."

The pit in Edd's stomach returned, a cold, rolling ball as he finally saw the destination of her conversation, "You are not honestly considering…"

"No, Eddward, I'm not."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I've already decided."

Fuck.

"No way!" Kevin tensed up, "I have enough stress in my life." It seemed that the red head had figured it out as well.

Mrs. Collins sighed, "Listen boys. I know you two have a hard time getting along but you both need each other - and you both have a lot of growing up to do in a short amount of time. You will both have to deal with people you don't like throughout your life and learning how to handle that effectively is a lesson that you both need to understand. So Eddward, if you want those letters of recommendation then you will tutor Mr. Barr so that he doesn't fall behind any further on his grades. I think that if you two can get past your issues with one another you might find you have more in common than you think."

The room went silent, both boys trying to come up with any reason or excuse to get out of the metaphorical handcuffs being locked around their wrists.

"And what if I just say no?" Kevin shot, "I can find another tutor, I don't need sock-for-brains here."

"Then Eddward would not get the letters that he needs. I know you two don't get along but do you really want that on your conscience Mr. Barr?" Her voice was suddenly heavy and her gaze hard as she held eye contact with Kevin.

He growled, "That's cold!"

"That's life." She responded, "Now if it comes to pass that it really is just impossible for you two to work together or find a way to do so, then you will have to live with the consequences. I am here to help you, not hold your hands."

She looked to Edd next, seeing if he had any objections. Oh he had many, however he felt his back against a wall in that moment, and though his mind raced to find a quick fix there appeared to be none in sight. Until… "Very well, Mrs. Collins." He nodded his head, "I will tutor Kevin and see to it that his grades meet expectations."

Kevin looked to him with a mixture of disbelief and shock, as if he could not believe that Edd would give in to the woman's outrageous demands so easily.

"Now then," Edd continued, "Are we done here?" he was crumpling the rejection letter into a ball in his hands, his knuckles going white as he struggled to keep composure - at the moment it was all he had.

"Yes. You boys work out a schedule between each other. You're dismissed." She breathed a sigh of relief.

#

"I have a hard time believing that you'd cave that easy." Kevin commented once the boys were out of the guidance office and making their way down the hall.

Eddward took a breath, his hands in his pockets and one of them still clenching the rejection letter that seared his flesh with its utter humiliation. "There is a way out of every situation," he spoke calmly, "For us it is actually quite simple."

"You mean you got a plan?"

"Yes, I implore you to keep up." He breathed, "I have no desire to try and waste my time tutoring a lost cause. All you are required to do is keep your grade point average at an acceptable level."

"Look, I don't have time to just sit and study alright?"

Edd rolled his eyes, "No you simpleton. Find a different tutor! Mrs. Collins needs be none the wiser - whether I tutor you or anyone else. We need no interaction, just find someone else."

Kevin blinked and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Huh, that's pretty smart actually."

"Someone has to be."

The red head snorted, "Don't get all uppity on me, you're still an asshole."

"Such a defensive coin-of-phrase. Perhaps I should tutor you on how to speak without using such unnecessary vulgarity." Edd wrinkled his nose, "In any case, I do not care who you get. But if you put my letters in jeopardy I will see to it that I give you a personal swimming lesson."

"Whatever man."

The boys parted ways. It was the longest conversation they had stomached since they were children - a necessity based on their mutual futures. Come the ring of the next bell, they went back to enemies and rivals, two alphas determined to prove which had the harder bite.

That Wednesday was determined to grate on every one of Eddward's nerves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Blood in the Water

**Rating:** M (Mature 18+)

**Fandom:** Ed Edd and Eddy

**Pairing:** Rev!Edd / Normal!Kevin

**Summary:** After an accident in the summer before his Freshman year of High School left Edd in a badly injured state he developed a new attitude on life. Now in his Senior year of High School, Edd is known as a bully, a trouble maker and a delinquent genius. His rival, Kevin, is captain of the Baseball team and the only one in Peach Creek who challenges Eddward physically.

Now in an attempt to get into Dartmouth, Edd is forced to realize that his less than reputable actions have inhibited his chances for acceptance. Kevin can't get by on his baseball scholarship alone, and will need to better some of his grades in order to get into college himself. Edd seeks a letter of recommendation from his teachers, however they see this as a chance to bring together two boys who really need each other's assistance.

**Note:** Rev!Edd belongs to Asphyxion

* * *

Chapter Two:

Kevin sat back, resting against the headboard of his bed as he stared at the scattering of books and papers. His head hurt and he had yet to really begin, his muscles ached from practice and the sun was setting in the distance - the last thing he wanted to do was study.

His room was a wasteland of dirty t-shirts, baseball and band posters, a television settled on a dresser with all of the drawers unable to close properly. For Kevin, it was a perfect teenager's den of comfort and familiarity.

Off in the corner a tan and white figure shifted. Molly stood from her lavish dog bed and stretched before she padded over to Kevin, sensing his discomfort and shoving her nose into his hand as she sat beside his bed. He smiled and happily petted the border collie, scratching behind her velvety ears. "Good girl," he cooed, lavishing her with praise for no other reason than being his best friend.

She was a well trained dog, as intelligent as any human Kevin knew, with four times the emotional capability. Yes, a good dog indeed.

He stared down at the books and papers, the blank notepad and the pen that had gone untouched. He had no motivation or desire. His eyes moved to his window, watched the cul-de-sac outside as if waiting for some divine intervention to grant him the desire to dive into his math books.

A black car turned onto the street and slowly slid down the lane until pulling into the driveway of the Vincent residence. Kevin frowned as he watched the door open, Edd's figure was barely visible in the long shadows cast across the road.

It had been over a week since they were forced to work together. Though working together had only meant that Kevin was to find himself a tutor so that he and Edd could move on with their lives. However tutors were hard to come by, and schedules conflicted consistently, he had little time to devote.

A knot of worry was lodged in Kevin's stomach. He had a math test that next day and little confidence in his ability to pass. He could only hope for multiple choice, and yet even still he had a strong feeling that he would be better off trying to read braille.

He knew he had more to worry about than his own future - he remembered the look on Eddward's face as he read the rejection letter, saw how he tried to hide the dread but his face paled so swiftly and his eyes had widened in shock. He was not used to seeing fear in the swimmer's face, it was always annoyance or cockiness. Though the two got along like kerosene and a lit match there was still a long history behind them, a childhood of pranks and teasing and though they had never been friends they always stuck up for one another when it counted.

They always helped each other when it was absolutely necessary.

He remembered the blood…

Kevin sat up sharply and gathered his books and papers, throwing them into his bag. "Stay Molly," He instructed, giving the collie a gentle pat on the head. She gave a little whuff and jumped onto Kevin's bed to keep his spot warm as the man walked to the door.

Kevin thought about combustion as he made his way across the street. Whenever the two teenagers were around one another it inevitably erupted into a brilliant explosion of testosterone - though Kevin was aggravated by everything the swimmer did he could not deny a sense of thrill when he locked horns with the brainiac.

He knocked on Edd's door and stood back. He was prepared for a fight, prepared to have to shove his way in and demand help.

Silence…

He knocked again, louder.

Silence.

He rang the doorbell.

Suddenly the door swung open swiftly and Edd stood on the other side, soaked from a shower and donning little more than a towel around his waist and his black beanie. Those azure eyes locked onto Kevin and showed annoyance, then he opened his mouth and a slew of what Kevin thought was French spilled from his lips before he finally ended with, "Now what is it you need so urgently?"

The man paused, unsure of what to say or do. Finally he regathered his scattered thoughts, "I need you to tutor me for my math test tomorrow." He said firmly, giving Eddward no room to argue.

Edd said nothing.

"Look, you don't want your letters put in danger right? All I need is a bit of help with Chemistry."

Suddenly the swimmer's aura changed from annoyance to bemusement, that sly and predatory smirk pulling at the left side of his lips. "Repeat that?" He asked though he very clearly had heard Kevin the first time.

"I said I need help with math!"

The smirk turned to a lopsided grin, "You need what now?"

Kevin finally saw what the swimmer was pushing at. He grit his teeth and challenged Edd's stare with his own.

Kerosene and a lit match.

"Listen sockhead! If I don't pass, you don't get your fucking letters."

"Do you really think threats to be wise in your position, Kevin?" Edd shot swiftly, his eyes narrowing. He had a way of lowering the temperature of someone's body with that cold glare of his. Even completely naked this man could pose a rather intimidating threat.

They were silent for a long moment.

Edd sighed and stepped aside, opening the door and Kevin stepped into the house, "Shoes off," he commanded before he closed and locked the door, making his way to the stairs, "Living room, I am going to change."

Kevin frowned as he watched the other move up the stairs before he went to find the living room. The whole of the house was immaculate, however depressingly dark. It looked like a normal home by all appearances, but the lights were out everywhere, the air was thick with the scent of Glade plug-ins and there was not a speck of dirt or dust anywhere. The place felt hollow, haunted even. Kevin often wondered where Edd's parents were, but he never spoke of them and there were never any cars in the driveway. There were no pets or plants either.

Suddenly he felt as if he were taking a look inside of Eddward himself. Immaculate yet empty and lonely.

At least Kevin knew his father would come home every weekend…

"I have a light switch you know." Edd's voice yanked Kevin from his thoughts and made the man jump. He spun around to see the swimmer in a red tank top and sweats, shockingly casual. And no beanie. "Have you eaten yet, or must I make dinner for you as well as teach you fundamental mathematics."

Kevin snorted, annoyed by the comment as he often was by anything that came out of Edd's mouth, "I ate, don't worry about it."

Edd shrugged and moved into the living room, flipping on a light that suddenly felt blinding. With the swimmer's back turned, Kevin took a moment to look at the scar on his head, remembering the day he got it…

"Pull out your books then, I am going to get myself something to eat and we can begin." Then the taller man was gone and the room, though illuminated, still felt empty and dark.

He went to the coffee table and set his bag down, then looked around the room, "Yo, where's your TV?" He called.

"I have no need for one." Came the response, "If there is something I desire watching I have my computer or can go to Marie's house…"

Kevin snorted as he started pulling out his books, "That sounds boring. Tell me you at least watch Game of Thrones."

Eddward came walking into the room with a sandwich on a plate and a glass of milk. "Quite avidly actually. It is a tradition for Marie and I to watch the new episodes when they come on - but again, it is what I have a computer for." He set his plate and glass quietly on the coffee table with a coaster before settling down on the plush white carpet.

"So how do you entertain guests?"

The swimmer rose a brow, as if that was a preposterous question.

"What about when your team comes over?"

"We go to Franklin's home, he has a pool." Came the automatic answer.

Kevin decided to stop pressing. He turned his book, "Alright, so we're on chapter twelve."

Edd was taking a bite of his sandwich as he looked over the page, then reached out with his free hand to turn it. He was silent as he looked the chapter over, making Kevin fidget nervously. Finally he took the last bite of his food, being meticulous not to get a single crumb on the carpet, then drank the glass of milk swiftly. "Wait here." He directed before he stood with plate and glass and left the room.

Kevin heard him a moment later and saw him moving up the stairs, and he returned with a yellow spiral bound notebook in hand. When he sat down this time it was directly beside the red head who suddenly got a nose full of sweet soap scents and flowery shampoo with a touch of chlorine absorbed eternally into his skin. He smelled like a woman — yet there was the slightest hint of something entirely masculine.

"Now tell me exactly where you are having problems…" Edd asked, pulling the textbook closer.

"Well, all of it." Kevin said honestly.

"…When is your test?"

"Tomorrow…"

"…fantastic." He ran his fingers through his short black hair and took up the yellow notebook, "We will begin with addition. Adding one and one makes two."

"Ha-ha smart ass…"

Edd snorted, "You were the one who said all of it."

"Yeah yeah. You know what I meant."

#

It was still dark out that morning when Kevin stepped out of his house and began his run. During the summer it was often too hot to take a long run during the day, however the morning air was crisp and burned his lungs in a pleasant way.

He was far from a morning person by any means, however if he wanted to get onto the Freshman baseball team he had to work hard and push his body. Kevin was not a slacker, he had no desire to just be a member of the team, he was going to be the star. He wanted fans to cheer his name, he wanted his teammates to look to him in difficult situations, he wanted to be the one everyone thought of when the baseball team was brought up.

He knew he had what it took.

With his ear buds nestled in his ears and his iPod blaring rock and speed metal he took off down the lane, up the street and to the park where he could use the jogging lane set aside for those wanting to push their bodies.

He felt the dirt crunch beneath his shoes, he felt his heart racing in his chest and it felt incredible. His body was a testament to his efforts, he did not need to have anyone swoon or tell him they were proud because when he looked in the mirror he saw the fruits of his own labors. This was nobody else's work but his own.

The path was eerily empty that morning, normally there were at least a few other joggers along the path but he was out earlier than normal. The stars were still out even.

He passed the skater's bowl, watching the fence flash by on his way towards the road by the creek. His eyes landed on the locker unit just outside of the fence, drifted down and saw a figure huddled on the ground. At first Kevin thought it to be a dog, but in the minimal light he caught sight of color, red… He slowed down.

There were very few hobos' in Peach Creek, and even they often slept on benches under news papers or with a bag of cans. Something was not right with that scene.

He jogged closer, saw the figure twitching, trying to curl in on itself. He yanked the buds from his ears and his eyes widened when he heard whimpered sobs…recognized the pools of blood on the ground and finally as he got close enough…

"Double-D!?" He burst into a sprint and dropped down onto his knees so hard that he felt the asphalt scrape the flesh, but he hardly felt it as he reached out to take a trembling shoulder in his hand, "Double-D, Edd," His eyes were closed and he shook with sobs.

Panic rose in his chest, then dropped heavily into his gut. His hand lifted from where it rested on the ground and to his horror it was drenched in blood. Bile rose in his throat and there were tears in his eyes.

He and Edd were never friends, but to see the kid actually dying right in front of him. At least, it looked like it.

He fumbled for his phone, the phone his father had given him for his birthday. His hands shook so hard that he smeared the keypad and screen with blood as he tried four times to correctly dial 911. He was in hysterics on the phone, and the operator assured him that emergency vehicles were on the way and that he was not to move or touch the victim until then in case there was spinal damage.

How could he not though? He was torn between a desire to flee the scene and grab Edd and make him wake up. He prayed it was all a bad dream but the stinging pain from his scraped knees told him otherwise. He sat there, frozen in panic as he screamed Edd's name over and over, just wanting him to open his eyes. The only thing that told him that Edd was alive was the trembling - the whimpers died down after a time.

When the ambulance and police arrived, Kevin was pulled away so that the paramedics could assess the damage. He watched but could not see, they were blocking his view. He heard but could not understand, there was so much sound, people talking to him and talking into radios. He screamed, but was not heard, because Edd was still unconscious.

He heard someone say that he had stopped breathing.

Someone said he was choking on his blood.

That day was a blur. Though more than once he was called a hero, told that he was brave, he kept looking at his hands as if he could still see the blood on them. His father had raced home and it was one of the few times in Kevin's life that the man actually hugged him.

Kevin begged everyone that they not tell Edd who had helped him. He was unsure if he could handle the other feeling indebted to his childhood bully, he was unsure if he could separate the little dork from the huddling mass of blood and broken bones on the ground.

The next day his father took him to the pet store and they got a dog.

The day after that Kevin started therapy.

Three days later he got word that Edd finally woke up. Kevin released a breath that he was not aware that he had been holding.

Life moved on.

Kevin rarely saw Mr. Or Mrs. Vincent, however when they finally returned home and brought home their son it was a relief. He saw them more that summer than he ever had in his life. He saw Edd in a wheelchair from his bedroom window, saw how frail he looked.

Life moved on.

Eventually one day as Kevin took Molly for a walk he watched the Vincents' car pull out of the driveway. They did not return.

Neither Ed nor Eddy went to Edd's house, he watched from his bedroom window and debated every day if he wanted to brave going to knock on the dork's door. Once he even started to cross the street. But he looked down at the hand holding Molly's leash and saw the blood, turned and fled back into his house.

He was accepted onto the baseball team with ease.

He was their fastest runner and their strongest pitcher.

Life moved on.

That next summer he finally saw Edd consistently again. He was often around a girl who had died her hair blue - almost always at the local pool. He swam as if he had discovered he had gills, and Kevin finally relaxed muscles that had been tense for almost a year. Edd was recovering, and he was no longer alone it seemed.

He saw Edd's body becoming lean and fit. No longer the gangly little child, the egg-headed nerd of their youth. He was growing into himself, however he was also growing to be quite a jerk. He took no bullshit from anyone, his sense of humor was that of a rock's and he had shut the world out save for the blue haired girl Kevin later learned was Marie Kanker.

Life moved on.

Edd joined the swim team, he seemed to be making a name for himself. He heard girls talking about him in class, heard that the Peach Creek swim team finally got its name on the metaphorical map thanks to Edd's contribution.

Kevin finally moved on.

Once he stopped feeling bad about Edd's incident, Kevin found himself more annoyed by the teen's attitude. Whenever they were around one another Kevin felt the need to lash out, sometimes quite intentionally argumentative with Edd just for a reason to get his aggression out. In turn, Edd would consistently return the favor and it often came to blows.

More than once he had been surprised by the swimmer's newfound strength.

As it always seemed to do, life moved on…

#

"I know that it is difficult but I implore you to please pay at least a little attention." Edd's voice cut through Kevin's thoughts. He had once more drifted off while trying to understand the damned equations placed before him.

Kevin huffed, "It isn't like I use any of this shit."

Edd frowned, flipped to a new page and drew a rough diamond shape. He then drew a square at each of the corners, "A baseball diamond." He stated, then scribbled a square off center, "Pitcher's mound." He then drew a line between the mound and home base, "The distance between the pitcher and the batter," he went on, "While the distance between the mound and home plate are relatively set as the same distance on most fields, the speed of the ball, the speed of the bat, the reaction time and the angle of the ball are all variables. However if you can understand basic physics, it is possible to calculate a pitcher's throws to hit the ball most efficiently." He was drawing a complicated looking equation at the bottom of the page, "Whether or not you realize it, Kevin, you use this equation each time you step up to the plate or the pitcher's mound."

Kevin stared at the formula, it appeared to be a heap of gibberish, "I can honestly say I have never used that equation in my life."

"Have you ever hit a ball with a bat?"

"Well of course I have."

"Then you have used this equation whether you come to realize it or not." Edd nodded confidently, "You just don't understand it, you make rough and generalized calculations. It accounts for foul balls and pop flys."

Kevin blinked and looked up at Edd's face, seeing the man's blue eyes staring back at him with mixture of boredom and dispassion, "Wait, you know baseball?"

"Of course I do. I am a quiet fan of the Dodgers."

Kevin laughed, sitting back against the couch behind them.

"I fail to see what is so amusing."

"You!" He shot quickly, "You are damn impossible to figure out, I always pegged you as this huge nerd but here you're talking baseball with me."

Edd sighed, "I hardly count this as 'talking baseball.' I am trying to get across a point to you, and expressed that I am a fan of the Dodgers. If you wished to speak baseball I would be more expectant of rattling off statistics or discussing player trades in a fantasy league."

"You're in a fantasy baseball league?"

Another deep sigh, "Perhaps I am. It is a good exercise for practicing statistics."

This was a side of Edd that Kevin never knew existed. He had figured that outside of swimming the man was a nerd, with his nose buried in a book, not mapping out fantasy baseball statistics and calculating batting probabilities.

"How come you never went out for the baseball team?" Kevin asked honestly.

"Because you were its captain." Came the droll response.

"Yo, ouch. That's a low blow."

Edd rolled his eyes, closing the notebook and pulling the text book back to the edge of the coffee table, "For as much as I may enjoy the cerebral aspect of certain sports, they are often far too messy for my tastes and require more social contact than I desire to give."

"That's a shame, you'd have been killer on the team."

Edd snorted, "Are we going to focus on this work or not?"

Kevin stared at the notebook and felt his eyes going cross, "There's no way I'm going to learn this all tonight."

Suddenly the wind was knocked out of Kevin and he found himself being slammed flat on his back with Edd straddling his hips, looming over him with a fistful of shirt in each hand, holding him down in place, "You simpleton, you are in rudimentary mathematics, can I not even expect you to be able to learn this? Perhaps if you paid attention during your classes as you are expected to do!"

"Get off of me!" Kevin barked, squirming under the hold.

"You will learn this material if I have to shove this damned book down your throat!"

Well this escalated quickly.

Kevin grabbed Edd's wrists, shoved himself forward with all of his strength and struggled with the swimmer for a moment. Something was not right about this fight. It was true that often one of them would eventually start it, but it was always to get a rise out of one another.

Edd was genuinely scared.

Kevin was not to be pushed around however. He shoved forward once more and their foreheads bashed together. Edd reeled back with a surprised yelp and in an instant Kevin had their positions reversed, however Edd was not trapped between the coffee table and couch as Kevin had been, the swimmer twisted to the side and threw Kevin off easily.

Kevin's had fell off, his hair got in his face. Adrenaline was flowing, he jumped up and lunged at Edd, not to be outdone. No. He had something to prove, something, though he did not know what.

There was a thud as his back hit the coffee table. Eddward was quite skilled at redirecting his attacks, but Kevin got an idea.

He lunged again, however this time his attack was centered. Edd brought his hands up but Kevin crashed into his sternum full force. The swimmer landed with a sturdy thud and Kevin grabbed his shoulders and held him down.

Lips crashed together suddenly, Kevin had leaned down and was unsure how or why. Only that it felt right. An act of dominance perhaps, a feral show of who was in charge.

The scent of soaps and chlorine filled his nose, but the taste of Eddward was overpowering. Kevin rolled his jaw, forced the swimmer's lips apart and deepened their kiss.

Suddenly he barked in pain as Edd bit down on his lower lip with force. During Kevin's brief incapacitation their positions were once more flipped and suddenly his mouth was being filled by a very forceful tongue.

They were struggling for dominance. It was so much unlike anything he had ever experienced. He was fighting and being kissed within an inch of his life at the same time.

Fingers slid into his hair and fisted at the scalp, pulling at the roots as he was pulled in deeper. Edd had let his guard down and Kevin took the opportunity, hooking his legs around the swimmer's thighs and jerking them up and back. Edd's back landed on the edge of the ottoman and when Kevin opened his eyes he was being glared at as they continued to fight for dominance.

It was a thrilling sensation running up and down his spine. Finally they broke and gasped for air, half staring and half glaring at one another in the heat of the moment.

Edd's grip in Kevin's hair slackened some, "Well?" he asked.

"W-Well what?"

Edd shook his head, "Nothing. Shall we resume your studies?"

Kevin got a B on his math test that next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Blood in the Water

**Rating:** M (Mature 18+)

**Fandom:** Ed Edd and Eddy

**Pairing:** Rev!Edd / Normal!Kevin

**Summary:** After an accident in the summer before his Freshman year of High School left Edd in a badly injured state he developed a new attitude on life. Now in his Senior year of High School, Edd is known as a bully, a trouble maker and a delinquent genius. His rival, Kevin, is captain of the Baseball team and the only one in Peach Creek who challenges Eddward physically.

Now in an attempt to get into Dartmouth, Edd is forced to realize that his less than reputable actions have inhibited his chances for acceptance. Kevin can't get by on his baseball scholarship alone, and will need to better some of his grades in order to get into college himself. Edd seeks a letter of recommendation from his teachers, however they see this as a chance to bring together two boys who really need each other's assistance.

Note: Rev!Edd belongs to Asphyxion

* * *

Chapter Four

There was always a rush that Kevin got when he stepped up to the plate. The drone of the crowd became like a backdrop, the dirt and dust crunched pleasantly beneath his cleats, the leather grip on his bat was smooth beneath his palms. He took his place at the plater, squared his feet and looked to the pitcher. Eyes locked for a moment…

Kevin calculated the distance between them…

He estimated the batter's height and adjusted his grip, then shuffled forward just a little further than he normally did.

The batter wound up and threw.

Kevin timed his swing to the acceleration of the ball.

Three days ago he had kissed Eddward Vincent, a man he had never been more than acquaintances with at best and rivals with at worst.

Two days ago he had gotten a B on a math test he should have failed.

The crack of the bat hitting the ball was like a clap of thunder.

Kevin took off into a sprint, abandoning his bat.

"Home run!" came the announcer's voice over the field and stands.

Three days ago, Kevin had been kissed within an inch of his life, and the smell of chlorine and the vision of physics calculations remained embedded in his mind…

#

Kevin felt as if he were being crushed as he sank lower and lower. The pool's frozen water was black, and all he could see was the moon high above in the dead of night. He felt as if there was cement tied to his feet as he thrashed and scrambled to break the surface. His lungs burned and ached to breathe, but he knew he would only inhale water.

The light from the moon was getting dimmer - he lungs caved and he gasped in need. The shock of water filled his nose and mouth, burned as it filled his lungs and his thrashing increased…

He jerked awake and sat bolt upright in his bed gasping and trembling. A thin sheen of sweat painted his skin and caused his hair to stick to his face and neck.

Molly was at the foot of his bed whining, licking his toes since he realized that his bedding had been thrown and kicked off of his bed. Slowly he reached down to stroke the dog's head, "It's ok girl," he said gently, scratching behind her ear. Her tail wagged without enthusiasm, able to feel Kevin's trembles still.

He looked outside and saw that it was still very dark. A glance to his alarm clock on the nightstand by his bed informed him that it had just turned four twenty, almost two full hours before he would have to wake up. The adrenaline coursing through his system was only just beginning to wear off, and he doubted that he would be able to find sleep again before his alarm clock began chiming.

Kevin sat back on his hands and closed his eyes, willing his heart rate to calm itself as he tried to forget the strange dream. He reached out and grabbed his laptop from where it was tucked beneath his bed, and as he opened it up and the screen turned on the light felt suddenly blinding. He winced and waited a few minutes while his eyes adjusted.

Tucking a few pillows behind his back, he gently rubbed Molly's fur with his feet while he opened his web browser and searched 'Dream of drowning.'

The second result yielded the most simple answer, "To dream that you are drowning indicates that you are feeling overwhelmed by emotions. Repressed issues may be coming back to haunt you. You may be proceeding too quickly in trying to discover your subconscious thoughts." Kevin sat back and digested that information in his sleep-addled brain. Of course recent information would have him feeling overwhelmed, it made sense…

He grumbled and pushed his fingers through his hair, licking his lips as he continued to stare at his computer screen.

At first he considered pornography, an easy way to kill a few minutes and probably get some sleep after. He pulled up a website saved under a hidden name, then found a video that seemed appropriate enough for his desires. He watched several minutes of this and grew more bored than aroused. The women on the screen were so fake, a fact of which he had always been aware of, but their eyes were so lackluster. They lacked that striking, piercing blue he suddenly realized he wanted.

He found another video, this one with what Kevin deigned to be a blond bombshell of a woman — this one with blue eyes. Though as he watched her debauch herself on screen he could not ignore the twist in his gut that was not at all pleasant. The woman was so compliant, allowing herself to be pushed around and used, there was nothing strong about her.

She was not dominant or aggressive…

She was not strong or even intelligent…

Kevin slammed his computer closed, startling Molly at his feet. His eyes turned to look out the window and glare at the house across the street, glare at the window across from his own.

Kevin tossed his laptop onto his unmade bed, stood up suddenly and grabbed a pair of clean pants before he glanced back, "Stay Molly," he instructed before he stormed out of his house.

He knew he was not gay, he liked women as much as the next heterosexual man. Yet he could not deny that there was a certain thrill he got from his confrontation with Edd that was so unique and unlike any other experience he ever had. Science be damned, Kevin had dreamed he was drowning and he needed a damn good swimmer to pull him back to the surface. Another kiss would slake his thirst, another power struggle to make him feel like a real man would be exactly the cure to whatever was plaguing him now.

He reached the door and pushed the doorbell, holding it down. Inside of the house he could hear the bell chiming again and again, a thud before angry yelling, "Whomever you are, you had best be ablaze because if you are not I will surely do so myself-" a light came on, the door swung open, the doorbell stopped, a shirtless and hatless Edd stood in the doorway glaring down at the redhead who stood before him at four forty in the morning, "With glee…" he finished his threatening statement on a flat note.

For a brief moment Kevin felt the first sign of hesitance now that he actually stood on Eddward's doorstep, effectively having roused a sleeping shark with a bloody poker. Eyes locked and suddenly Kevin no longer cared - he embraced that danger because at that moment a shocking thrill arced through his system. He lunged forward and all but tackled Edd without any warning.

Though Edd was quite skilled at redirecting an opponent, the attack had been so sudden and unexpected that it caught the swimmer completely off guard. This lasted a grand total of two seconds before Kevin found himself being thrown across the small foyer, rolling on the carpet with a cough as he held his gut. He expected retaliation, expected the punch and it did nothing to ease the fire burning or the lightning sparking through his nerves.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Eddward's voice went shrill, reminding Kevin briefly of the young, asthmatic spaz of a child from their youth.

Kevin stood up and squared himself because Edd was prepared for another attack now and would not be shy to instigate one if the opportunity appeared to him. He had no idea what to say however, how to explain himself because he was running off of pure, stupid instinct, "I'm not gay!" He barked.

This exclamation caused Edd to pause, as if both both and mind were thrown off by the statement. It caused his lips to relax for a moment and flash the gap between his teeth before the left side of his lips curled up in a smirk…or a sneer, Kevin could not tell.

Eddward started to laugh.

"What's so funny! I mean it!"

The laughter subsided to aggravating, mocking chuckles as the swimmer once more locked eyes with Kevin, a predatory look sending another wave of thrill through him, "You are what I find of amusement. Was one heat-of-the-moment kiss really enough to have you questioning your sexuality?"

"No! I'm saying I'm not gay!" Kevin countered, realizing how silly it sounded as the words tumbled from his mouth.

"So you came over here, disrupted me from a solid eight hours of sleep and attacked me to prove that you are not gay?" The last words were stated with such acute sharpness that Kevin felt as if he was really being cut, "If you truly wanted to do some damage you should have come better prepared," Edd was advancing slowly, that smirk falling to an angry scowl as Kevin felt himself backing up, "Perhaps a knife, or a gun. Why would you even wake me up?"

Kevin felt like a field mouse being stalked by a lion, trapped with nowhere to run. Another rush went through him. Edd was closing in and Kevin suddenly stood his ground. Edd struck first this time and though Kevin was prepared for a strike, he was still surprised by the force at which his back hit the wall. An unpleasant spark of pain ran up his back where it had hit the door jamb between the foyer and living room.

Edd was preparing another hit, his fist wound back but Kevin jumped forward and caught the swimmer by surprise once more. Lips met, rough and uncentered, too far to the right. The scent of soap and chlorine filled his nose and even though Edd had been in the dead of sleep his tongue still taste of Listerine.

Kevin let out a screeching yelp. Though he'd caught the other by surprise it did not stop the hit, a swift upward punch to the lower-most rib on his left side. It was a bad sort of pain, sharp and blinding for a moment. He felt his knees buckle as he gripped his side but Edd's arm held him beneath the crook of each arm and kept him from falling.

"I see how it is then… You've had a taste of something you deem to be exotic and new… You want to get it out of your system is that it?"

Kevin could not find his breath. He was stunned by how much of a disabling blow that had been, but Edd's words still sank in. It was exactly why he had come to the man's house was it not? Yet when the words were presented in front of him he lost that thrilled sense in lieu of a guilty pang.

"Well?" Edd's voice drew out the word and speared through his already ailing conscience.

Kevin finally gathered his feet beneath him and straightened up. He found himself unwilling to meet Eddward's gaze now, the fight drained from his limbs. He wondered what any of this was meant to accomplish.

Suddenly his back was once more against the wall, and where Kevin expected another hit he found a slender, toned body pressed flush up against his own, a knee between his thighs, hands on his hips and a surprisingly accommodating mouth over his own.

Soap and chlorine…

Unlike the previous two, this kiss was gentle and slow. Kevin had wanted something aggressive and dominant, yet the change of pace was unexpected and not entirely unwelcome. Yet it was. This was not the challenging Edd he had argued and quarreled with for the last three years of his life - he was not supposed to just give in!

Kevin reached up and wrapped his arms around Edd's chest, his hands coming up to tangle in the short black hair at the nape of his neck. It was smooth like velvet, cool to the touch and…Edd purred. Kevin pulled his head back from the kiss and watched Edd's eyes as he carded his fingers through the hair again, gripped it and then slowly pulled it through his fingers. Those blue eyes glazed and he purred again, a soft, low sound that went straight to the jock's groin.

It was perhaps the single most erotic thing Kevin had ever experienced in his life. The demon of Peach Creek High School had a fucking soft spot for being petted!

"Yo that's hot…" The words sounded stupid but he could care less. Not when he had Edd's body against his own like this, not when those eyes were glazed with predatory lust.

Edd was gone and Kevin was standing in the hallway with nothing but air where the other had been. He blinked and looked over, watching as Eddward went and finally closed the front door that had been left wide open since his unexpected assault. It clicked closed and the deadbolt sounded with some level of finality.

"Now then," Edd mused, the aggressive predator having returned. Kevin could not figure him out, his actions and reactions were so utterly unpredictable that he honestly had no idea if he was about to get the shit beaten out of him or laid. Knuckles cracked and that voice filled Kevin's ears, "You wanted a fight, it would be discourteous of me to not fulfill your desire…"

Kevin swallowed hard.

He had never been more turned on.

* * *

**AN: So I apologize for the shortness of this chapter - I will admit that I didn't have this one entirely planned out when I started writing. Oh well! Thank you all for your kind words of encouragement for this story, it means a heck of a lot it really does. I can't express how fun this is to write and knowing you guys enjoy it just makes it that much better. There may be about a week or so between now and my next update (and I left you with a cliffhanger, I feel a bit mean...*rubs hands together and cackles*) while I finish up some work for my other story.**

**Of course you are always welcome to bother me at edelitz . tumblr . com, I generally have fresh cookies and porn posted daily. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Blood in the Water

**Rating:** M (Mature 18+)

**Fandom:** Ed Edd and Eddy

**Pairing:** Rev!Edd / Normal!Kevin

**Summary:** After an accident in the summer before his Freshman year of High School left Edd in a badly injured state he developed a new attitude on life. Now in his Senior year of High School, Edd is known as a bully, a trouble maker and a delinquent genius. His rival, Kevin, is captain of the Baseball team and the only one in Peach Creek who challenges Eddward physically.

Now in an attempt to get into Dartmouth, Edd is forced to realize that his less than reputable actions have inhibited his chances for acceptance. Kevin can't get by on his baseball scholarship alone, and will need to better some of his grades in order to get into college himself. Edd seeks a letter of recommendation from his teachers, however they see this as a chance to bring together two boys who really need each other's assistance.

* * *

Chapter Five

When Edd was ten years old he had a pet hamster named Gimly. It was small and fuzzy, a mixture of white and orange with big black eyes. He was a gentle little creature, who squeaked quietly in the corner of his cage whenever Edd walked into the room. His cage was cleaned twice a week and while he cleaned the cage Gimly would sit in the pocket of Edd's coat or on his desk. Edd practiced some of his first live-animal tests with Gimly, including mazes and comprehension tests.

One day when Edd awoke in the morning he sat up in his bed, bade good morning to Gimly only to notice that the little ball of fuzz was not sitting at the corner of his cage. Curious, Edd went over and opened the cage door, and picked up the hamster only to realize that it was not moving.

It was Edd's first experience with death. He decided that it was an altogether unpleasant situation.

However he was forced to understand that life moved on. He was driven to school by his mother who spoke to him about what he needed to remember for that day's math test. Ed and Eddy were still obnoxious, as if not even realizing something was wrong. He came home to find his father had set out a healthy snack of apples and peanut butter. When he went up to his room the desk where Gimly's cage once sat was painfully empty. Though Edd had never been able to hear the hamster's breathing, the lack of presence was enormous for the child. He sat down at his desk and stared at the stack of books resting there.

A week later Edd accompanied his father to a hardware store and as they perused the garden section Edd saw a cactus sitting alone on a shelf. He had learned a lot about cacti from his books, they were very study plants who could survive even the harshest of conditions and lived anywhere from fifty to over a hundred years old.

Perhaps Edd's father felt bad for his son's loss, Edd was unsure for the man rarely expressed emotion, for he said, "Ask me in French, son." With a light tone of voice.

"Est-ce que je peux svp avoir ceci, père ?" Edd asked, his words blurring together as he still did not yet fully understand how the consonants were supposed to flow. He smiled up at his father who nodded back and took the cactus from the shelf.

As the days went on, a shift in the paradigm of Edd's household began to take place. He was walked to and from school now by his mother, told to pay attention to their path. He was taken to the supermarket more often and the importance of a healthy diet was reiterated and stressed over and over. Overall, nothing was actually changing except that his parents now stressed that he pay extra attention.

It was relatively unclear to Eddward at first.

The day he came home and found a suitcase on his parents' bed he looked up and asked his mother if they were going somewhere.

She smile at Edd and said, "We're going away for a while, but don't you worry Edd. You're a big boy aren't you? Mrs. McAlister will be watching over you." She pat Edd's head.

It was less than a week later that his house was suddenly empty. He remembered wandering about and peeking into rooms he had already checked a hundred times only to find his parents' were not there. He did not sleep for three days waiting for the garage door to open and his mother and father to walk through the door. More than once he heard the front door open and rushed down the stairs with all of his boyhood speed only to skid to a stop and find that it was only Mrs. McAlister having come to check on him.

The fourth night of his loneliness he cried, and because he was alone and there was no one there to comfort the confused child he only sobbed harder.

When the tears finally dried and he awoke from one of the worst sleeps of his life he found that he was still alone. And so to cope he often slept in his parents' bedroom, with pillows nested on either side of him so that he could pretend that they were there.

He clung tight to his friendship with Ed and Eddy, and often refused to go home until the sun was already set. He would eagerly accept any invitation or impromptu sleepover, just because it meant that for one night he would not have to pretend.

Whenever asked, he would tell the other children that his parents were working very late every night to save other people's lives. He knew they had been doctors, and convinced himself that they trusted him enough to his own devices so that they could go help the world. Though some nights that did not stop the tears.

He received phone calls every few days, and began sleeping with a phone beside him so that he was sure never to miss a call. Though a few times he intentionally let the phone ring and the answering machine pick up, because his mother or father would leave a message that he could play back over and over again just to pretend for a moment that they would be coming home soon.

Edd followed their instructions carefully, because perhaps if he made them happy enough they would return home or maybe even have Edd join them wherever they were. It was always enough for hope.

When his parents came home for a vacation one week Edd clung to their legs. He showed them with all of his might how much they had been missed, realized he burst into tears and begged them to stay.

His mother complained that the house was a mess…

His father was upset that some of Edd's grades had dropped down to B's.

Neither of them fully unpacked their suitcases that week. Then one day when Edd returned home after sprinting from school he opened the door and found the house empty. There was a sticky note on the fridge…

We love you son,

We are proud of you,

Stay strong.

-Mère et Père

#

Marie stretched languidly before resettling with a tired grumble. In many ways the woman was like a feline, breaking the laws of mass and somehow able to make a relatively small body take up the entire space of the couch and most of Edd's torso. She had originally started nestled in the crook of her arm, but the restless sleeper that she was this quickly changed. Had it been anyone else, Edd would not have allowed for such things to happen.

They had been doing what they always did on Saturdays, though predictable it was entertaining. Across from where they were sprawled upon the couch a marathon of Game of Thrones was playing from recording, and by such a point in their obsession they could nearly recite every episode from memory. Honestly Edd had loathed the books with a vehement passion however he generally disliked most fiction of any form. At least when playing on a television screen he did not have to muddle through uneventful writing…

And so his mind wandered back two nights previous, when Kevin had invaded his house and informed him that it was unusual for Edd to enjoy things like baseball and Game of Thrones. The fact that he was being judged when in his own home had irked him, as was the truth of any length of time spent with a certain red-headed jock, and yet he could not deny that when their fighting turned to kissing he had felt something. Perhaps it was the building erection in Kevin's pants, though perhaps there was some of his own excitement there.

He found himself frowning as he thought about their struggle and his own reaction towards it. Even at that moment he could remember the thrill that was the push and pull of bodies and the struggle for dominance, and even knowing that in a physical test of strength Kevin was superior they were still quite a close match. And yet finally when Edd at last gave in to the sexual desires that had somehow mingled with the aggravation in a pleasant way, Kevin backed off.

Edd once more frowned at this thought.

"What're you so grumpy about?" Marie's groggy voice interrupted Edd's thought process. He looked down to examine her face, bored and curious all at the same time.

He shook his head, "Not grumpy, trying to consider the ramifications of not using a few drops of ox blood on the sheets to imitate the hymen being broken. That will come back to bite him."

"You're a bad liar."

"I believe quite the contrary." He stated simply, "Perhaps you are not as good at reading me as you assume."

They both knew that this was quite untrue. Edd held her gaze for a moment before his face softened and the left side of his lips twisted up in a small smile, "Do not worry yourself about it Marie."

She frowned, not accepting that answer. Slowly the woman shifted her weight and pressed down heavily on the swimmer's chest, once more breaking the laws of nature in how such a small female could make herself weigh more or less by simply wanting to. "It's Kevin isn't it? He's being an ass."

Edd held her gaze and slowly nodded, "He is being quite stubborn, yes."

"Kick his teeth in."

Edd chuckled softly, "Oh I plan to if he crosses any lines." He wondered on that. Had their encounter the other evening not been a line crossed? Perhaps, he thought, it had been a line nobody had dared to cross. Then again, perhaps only Kevin might cross that line…

"You're doing it again." Marie broke his concentration, "Edd, tell me what's on your mind."

There was a long pause, then he sighed, "Very well. After a particular altercation the other night during our tutoring session, we ended up in a rather…curious situation."

A raised eyebrow begged the man continue on.

"We kissed."

"…Oh…"

"A lot." He amended.

"Was it good?"

Edd pondered this, "Curiously so I would say."

She chuckled softly, "Well it makes sense."

"In what way?"

"With how you two fight I'm not surprised that there's a lot of pent up sexual frustration." She stated, "But was it just kissing?"

He nodded, "It was a curious mixture of wrestling and 'making out' as one might call it. Quite aggressive. But thankfully yes, only kissing." He briefly wondered what might have happened had Kevin tried anything else…

Marie grinned an evil grin and leaned in closer, "Wanna wash that taste out of your mouth?" She mused. She inched closer and Eddward shifted back.

"No thank you, I am perfectly alright with suffering through."

"Oh come on handsome!" Her voice turned sing-song and she rolled her brows in such a manner that Edd found himself incapable of mimicking. "Just a little taste?"

He reached up and grabbed her jaw lightly and turned her head, "Oh look, I believe the new episode is beginning." And then shifted so that she had to sit up and break their contact. Edd breathed a sigh of relief and the conversation lay dropped between them.

#

Though his eyes stung with grogginess, Eddward's body pumped with adrenaline. The sound of the door closing resonated through the house before he slowly turned to face the intruder. Kevin had dared to appear on his doorstep at such a God awful hour just to have what appeared to be some form of nervous breakdown regarding his sexuality.

He let his eyes fall on the red head who possessed a mixed look of trepidation and determination. "Now then," he hissed, advancing towards Kevin, "You wanted a fight, it would be discourteous of me to not fulfill your desire…"

Kevin swallowed, Edd watched the slow bob of his Adam's apple, but his eyes hardened, "I don't want to fight." He stated, then frowned as if he was unsure of what to say or even if he knew what he had come over for, "I came here to figure out what you did to me!"

Edd advanced at a slow prowl and Kevin took a step back and bumped into the wall. "What I did to you?" the swimmer asked, "And what exactly what did I do to you?"

"I'm not gay!" He stepped forward.

Edd lunged and Kevin let out a grunt when his back hit the door jamb and he held Kevin's biceps in his hands, pinning him to the wall, "Are you not?" He asked, watching Kevin's eyes slowly descend into shock. He tightened his grip, "Was our simple kiss the other night that important to you?"

Kevin struggled and squirmed lightly against Edd's grip and his hands came up and reversed Edd's hold by grabbing the swimmer's arms. Edd was curious about Kevin's thought process, about the mixed look in his eyes. He allowed Kevin some small control of the situation, allotted him power and watched a war raging just beneath the surface.

Slowly the man's hands slid up Edd's arms to his shoulders, then descended down towards his chest. Curiously those fingers were trailed after with a flare of heat, rose goosebumps on Edd's flesh. However Kevin's experiment was beginning to drag and the swimmer was quickly losing patience. He grabbed Kevin and pulled him away from the wall, slid one of his own ankles behind Kevin's and pushed.

They had been turned in such a way that Kevin stumbled and flopped into the living room, staring up at Edd with surprise, "What was that for!"

Edd approached and stood at Kevin's waist, lifting one foot to place it carefully on the fallen man's chest, placing weight on his heel which dug into the jock's sternum. Hands grappled with confusion at Edd's ankle and he looked up once more with confused shock and lust.

"I don't have time for your ridiculous games, Kevin." He shot swiftly, "I am unsure what you are attempting by comin-" His words were cut off when suddenly Kevin flexed his stomach and curled up his waist, his legs hooked around Edd's thigh and he pushed back quickly. Edd let out a rather undistinguished cry as he was thrown back so suddenly - he had momentarily forgotten Kevin had been on the wrestling team his sophomore year.

Before the swimmer had time to recover there was another body upon him, kissing him with fervor. He felt a prying tongue pressing at his lips and in an act of annoyance Edd took it between his teeth and bit down hard. There was a sharp hiss, however the action did not deter the red head and only seemed to drive him on further. Tongues tangled and arguments faded.

Edd reached up to shove the other off of him but had one of his hands captured and drawn around Kevin's shoulders. Pressed flush together with renewed adrenaline he found himself curiously amused and perhaps even somewhat sexually stimulated. Kevin displayed a sense of dominance that the swimmer's body seemed to respond well to.

Fingers were being shoved through Edd's short hair and a shocking sense of peace and hesitancy washed through him. Ever since his incident, nobody was allowed to touch his head, not since the concussions, the scar. He could not allow himself to trust people - and yet those fingers brushed against his scalp in such a way that was relaxing, curled and pulled and the nails scraped the skin and Edd's back arched and he let out the most feral purr.

Their kiss broke momentarily, "Just like that," Kevin murmured against their lips, crushed together still. Edd let his purr taper off into a growl, however found that his fist was curled and balled in Kevin's shirt no longer pushing at him but drawing him closer. "Come on Edd, I'm not gay but there's something about you that I can't seem to handle."

Eddward felt himself breaking, his resolve crumbling. He contemplated a hundred ways to tell Kevin to fuck off yet instead let it be known another way as he arched up and demanded another kiss. He could not deny the pleasant flutters or how his skin seared where their bodies touched. It was a natural biological reaction, he thought, and yet it was not. What was wrong in his head that he felt aroused by someone actually coming to his home, attacking him and then pushing him into this position?

As his subconscious mulled this over, Kevin had been working his shirt off. At first Edd was prepared to object, but when bare flesh met his own against his chest all argument was lost in needless lust. Needless, Edd reminded himself, though his body certainly seemed not to care, as if his cerebellum had adopted this as its new autonomic function free of his conscious thought.

Their legs were tangled and slowly Edd's rose and brushed up against Kevin's rear, Kevin's knee slid forward and pressed against Edd's center. He was unable to help the brief little buck of his hips against the firm thigh between his legs, his grip tightened and they both sighed.

Moans were exchanged briefly, the kiss deepened further and Kevin's hand slid behind Edd's back. The fingers in his hair scratched the scalp and lightning arced down his spine and he let out a purring, groaning whine. "Fuck Edd!" Kevin's voice was thick.

"What?" Edd mumbled between their rough kisses.

He did not receive an answer. From up the stairs he heard the chime of his telephone from within his room. Suddenly everything snapped back into perspective and he turned his head to the side and broke their kiss suddenly.

"Edd? What!?" Kevin was shoved aside as Edd rolled onto his feet and dashed up the stairs. Each ring of the phone made his mind narrow into a finer point of urgency until he burst into his room and literally dove across the bed to grab at his phone.

"Good morning Mother," He let his tongue glide across the French words with such familiar ease as he tried his hardest not to sound overly anxious. It had been almost a week since he last heard from his parents, sometimes he went considerably longer.

"Oh good morning Eddward, I hope I did not wake you." It was not uncommon of them to call at such early hours, it only ensured that Edd was home and that he was less likely to want to hold a long conversation.

"No mother," he responded and shifted to sit on the side of the bed. All of the rest of the world was meaningless to him and the swimmer failed to even notice Kevin had come to stand in his doorway, "I was up early to get ready for practice."

She hmmed, "I see. I hope your studies are going well. Have you received word back on any of your college applications? You did send those in right?"

His heart dropped into his stomach and he lowered his face into his hand, keeping the phone against his ear, "A-ah… No word yet mother, I will assuredly call and check in later today."

"Be sure you do," his mother spoke gently but there was a cutting undertone in her voice, "It's hard enough getting into Harvard's medical program, I would hate to have to see you go to Princeton."

Edd sighed weakly, "I told you mother, I wish to attend Dartmouth for engineering. Biomedical, if that-"

"Eddward, we are doctors. You are a smart and independent young man but surely you must known that you should uphold our family's legacy." She sighed, "I really don't want to get into it right now but just promise me no more of this nonsense. If you wish to study engineering you will be free to do so with your own money after you receive your medical degree."

'No, this is my decision!' he wanted to say so desperately but the words choked in his throat and all he could manage was, "Yes mother. And how is father?"

"He's in surgery at the moment, but he sends his love. How are your finances holding up?"

"Well mother. Will you be returning home to visit anytime soon?" He tried.

There was a pause, "I am unsure. Your father and I will have to return to Peach Creek in the next few months, we are making ready to sell the house once you leave for college. So we will at least visit before the end of your final semester."

Edd's jaw cinched. Business trips were not visits, he wanted to say but had little strength to, "I will look forward to it mother." He said, managing to put a smile in his voice.

"Alright. Well I do not want to keep you from your practice Eddward. Study hard."

"I shall, mother. I love you." He tried.

"You too, goodbye." The line died.

Edd waited a long moment before he lowered the phone and pressed the end button on his phone. When his hand fell away from his face and he looked up he was momentarily surprised to see Kevin standing in the threshold of his room, a look of confusion and concern on his face. The swimmer had to gather himself far faster than he normally could and stood up.

"You ok?" Kevin tried.

"I believe it is time you leave." Edd said coldly. Their moment, whatever it had been, was broken. The spell shattered. When Kevin did not move Edd stood and took a step forward, "I said get out!" He barked sharply and Kevin flinched.

It was a rare moment of weakness. Edd had always been alone to let his wound coagulate before he had to return to himself once more. He often went to school early and dove into the pool before it was warmed, let the freezing waters make him forget everything but the burn of his muscles.

He watched Kevin retreat, remained motionless until he heard the door downstairs close with a click. The house was empty, dark and hollow.

* * *

**AN: So, I'm REALLY sorry about how long it took me to get this out ._. This chapter kinda kicked my ass for no reason. Anyway! Thank you all for your kind words about the story, it makes me so happy. I'll try to get Chapter Six out quicker. Until then remember you can bother me on tumblr if you so desire, I have babblr as as well!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Blood in the Water

**Rating:** M (Mature 18+)

**Fandom:** Ed Edd and Eddy

**Pairing:** Rev!Edd / Normal!Kevin

**Summary:** After an accident in the summer before his Freshman year of High School left Edd in a badly injured state he developed a new attitude on life. Now in his Senior year of High School, Edd is known as a bully, a trouble maker and a delinquent genius. His rival, Kevin, is captain of the Baseball team and the only one in Peach Creek who challenges Eddward physically.

Now in an attempt to get into Dartmouth, Edd is forced to realize that his less than reputable actions have inhibited his chances for acceptance. Kevin can't get by on his baseball scholarship alone, and will need to better some of his grades in order to get into college himself. Edd seeks a letter of recommendation from his teachers, however they see this as a chance to bring together two boys who really need each other's assistance.

**Note:** Rev!Edd belongs to Asphyxion

* * *

Chapter Six:

Kevin did not know French, at least not more than any normal American speaking citizen (because he was in full belief that he did not speak English, the language of tea and crumpets, but American, the language of freedom and baseball). However he did know one word in French thanks to Edd - when they were younger he had heard him say Mere whenever he referred to his mother. Earlier that morning as he stood in the man's doorway listening in on a conversation he knew he should not have been there for he heard Edd repeat that word over and over again, a slow chant, a quiet plea. Watching Edd's body doubled over, his hand covering his face as if ashamed of his very existence, Kevin felt his heart breaking.

True to what he expected however, Eddward lashed out when he returned to his senses. Kevin had been appreciative of the shadows in the room, he was happy that he could not see the loneliness often masked in his blue eyes. But even though he had not seen it, he could imagine it.

That thought had distracted him on the way to school and made him have to veer sharply to avoid hitting a car, resulting in honks and angry name callings; a few middle fingers were shown. America, the land of entitlement. He was not going to complain however.

By the time he pulled into the gate he knew he was early, and was glad for it. He found Nazz's car and parked his bike beside it. The woman was inside, listening to her radio as she performed her morning ritual of applying her war paint - or as many women called it: makeup. She glanced over as Kevin cut the engine and hung it on his handlebars.

He invited himself into the car, settling down into the passenger seat as he listened to the disc jockey talk about a pileup on the northern thirty-two.

"Hey Kev, what's up?" She reached out and turned the radio down to a quiet murmur before returning her attention to the visor mirror for her makeup.

Kevin settled back in his seat and kicked his feet up on the dashboard, staring at the half undone lace on his left shoe. He was composing his words carefully while Nazz patiently waited. "Hey Nazz, what…" he sighed, "How do you know…" No that would not work either.

"You like Edd."

"What?!" He flinched, scrambling, "But how…"

The woman flipped her visor up and capped her mascara, "Kevin, I have never seen you worry and fuss over anyone like you did with Edd. You are a tough guy but you went through two years of therapy after seeing him hurt - you already have a connection with him. You didn't have to be around him until recently, so now that you're being forced to confront him on a more personal level you're discovering that you have feelings."

Kevin just stared for a long minute, mouth agape as he parsed Nazz's shockingly precise words. "When did you figure all that out?" He shot.

"Call it a woman's intuition." She mused with a grin, "And Marie told me that Edd confessed you two made out the other night." She shrugged, "But I always had a feeling. Marie and I made a bet on this about a year ago, you two were just way too uptight with each other."

"Since when are you and Marie so buddy-buddy!" Kevin shot.

Nazz shrugged some, "Since our two best friends started trying to kill each other in the most subtle homoerotic ways."

"I'm not gay! I mean… I feel bad for Edd, I don't know what happened last week," or less than two hours ago, he mentally confessed, "But I don't want in his pants!" Well that was the most bold faced lie he had ever told anyone.

She sighed, "Then what are you after Kev? You look pretty flustered."

Kevin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He remembered the feel of Edd's hair, surprisingly soft, the sound of that purr echoed in his mind and pooled fire straight in his abdomen. He blinked and realized he had gone silent, cleared his throat, "I want to help him."

"So you're on this again?" She asked, "What do you expect to do for him? You saved his life, that should be more than enough. You did a good thing and you've already suffered enough for it."

"If I did such a good thing then why is he so miserable?" He asked.

"You always told me he's just an ass." She shot.

He chewed on the inside of his cheek, "I knew that wasn't true. He's… When I went into his house it felt so empty. No parents, no pets, no siblings. I always knew I just never realized."

Nazz thought for a moment, then smiled, "Well, why don't you be his friend?"

"Because he and I get along like kerosene and a lit match." He said, recalling thoughts from a few hours ago. Indeed they were explosive together, aggressive and fiery. "I don't know what it is but when I'm around that guy I just can't control myself, he has this way of stepping on every nerve!"

"Well, then how about you gets the Eds' back together?"

Kevin blinked and gave a curious look to his friend, "You mean Ed and Eddy? You remember how well that went last time."

"Yeah but that was back in Sophomore year, Edd was still really scared and hurt. Maybe now he'll be a little more willing to let them back in his life. Why don't you try big Ed first? Marie says that Edd doesn't hate him like he does Eddy." She flashed him a smile.

"I'm not going anywhere near Eddy!" Kevin said sharply, "That dude's a fucking prick."

Nazz chuckled, "Then let me worry about Eddy. You just go talk to Ed ok?"

Kevin thought about all of this, then sighed, "Yeah, alright." He reached out and popped the door open, "Thanks Nazz."

"Oh and Kev?" She called before he closed the door, "You might want to take care of mini-Kevin before you talk to anyone." She winked and grinned as she saw Kevin's face flush before he slammed the door and adjusted his pants and stormed off.

Women, who needed them!

#

The rest of that day went by at an agonizingly slow pace when compared to how his day had begun. His mind was abuzz with thoughts of Edd and what Nazz had told him. Getting the three Eds' back together would likely be an easy task, now that Kevin had seen how truly alone Edd was. Yet he could not deny that his gut twisted with jealousy at the thought and it was somewhere between Math and Physics that Kevin admitted he wanted to be the one Edd looked to as a companion.

The swimmer was a dangerous, volatile and somehow sexy creature. For years he and Kevin had been at each others throats for no particular reason save for proving who had sharper teeth. Edd was indeed a shark in many ways, he was rough and strong and always moving, always thinking. A calculating predator who had, at some point, decided that Kevin was his prey. And yet just earlier that morning Kevin had braved kissing a shark flush on the mouth and walked away unscathed but more twisted up than ever.

Regardless he went to the library during lunch, sat down beside Marty who was busying himself with his calligraphy pen and informed him that he would not be at practice that day. Kevin was given a brief thumbs up before he left. Marty was a strange guy, but Kevin could trust him.

After school had ended he took his bike and rode out to to the outskirts of town. A year ago Rolf had dropped out of school and he and his family sold their house to take a larger plot of land. They had readily adopted Ed who could not keep up his grades to remain in school once Edd had stopped tutoring him. Kevin knew Ed had been more upset at the loss of a friend than his diploma - not that Ed could even spell diploma.

His bike rolled down the long gravel driveway leading up to a surprisingly lavish house. Rolf's family accounted for almost sixty percent of the agriculture in the tri-county area and over thirty percent of its bacon. They were relatively well off for money.

No sooner did he cut the engine than a tall tanned figure was walking towards him. Rolf was shirtless and quite shameless in showing off how farm life had treated his body, but he had a bright grin on his face, "Well if it isn't Kevin!" His arms were out and he grabbed his old friend in a lung-crushing hug before Kevin was even fully dismounted from his bike, "It has been too long ya? Why you not visit Rolf more often! Come, we have bacon!"

Well who could say no to bacon? Unfortunately, "Sorry Rolf, I actually came here for a reason. I need to talk to Ed."

Rolf rose one hilariously bushy brow, "Ed-Boy? He is tending the chickens. For what purpose do you need him?" He turned and was already walking away and Kevin jogged to follow.

"It's a bit personal." He said, though asked himself if it really was. He wondered how much Rolf knew about Ed and if he would even care about why Kevin was really there.

Rolf huffed, "Why you no visit Rolf anymore?"

"Sorry man, school's rough. Between practice and studying I hardly have time to breathe."

Rolf said nothing, but Kevin could see the fenced off chicken coops they were approaching. "Ed-Boy!" Rolf called sharply, "Come now, someone has come to see you." He beckoned to nobody in particular.

One of the coop doors opened and Kevin could hear laughter, the chuckle of someone who was genuinely entertained by something truly trivial. Ed was six feet five inches of muscle thanks to all of his time on the farm. He had been a quarterback in his freshman year of high school for the time his grades were acceptable. The man lumbered up towards the gate with a chicken under each arm and stopped when he saw Kevin, but a big bawdy smile erupted on his face, "Kevin!"

Kevin offered him what had to be a weak smile in return and a little wave, "Hey Ed. Cool poultry."

"This is Cluck-Cluck and Henrietta!" He motioned by lifting the arm with the aforementioned birds. He looked to Rolf for answers as to why he had been summoned.

"Ed, come out. Kevin came to talk with you." Rolf made a sweeping gesture for the other to exit the cage and Ed turned to set the hens down with shocking gentleness. They waddled away, completely attuned to Ed's presence.

When the other was standing out on the dirt pathway before Kevin, all attention was on him. He looked Ed square in the eyes and saw the other's attention already waning. "So Ed, um." He was trying to pick his words, then wondered why when he had to be blunt when it came to the lummox, "Hey Ed, I gotta ask. When was the last time you talked to Double-D?"

Ed's attention suddenly snapped into complete focus and those big round eyes were centered on Kevin in such a way that made him fidget uneasily. Rolf was staring at him too, a look of annoyance on the farmer's face which told Kevin that he did know and he did care.

"Not since he told me he would destroy all of my monster movies if I ever talked to him again!"

Kevin admitted to himself that he had no idea what had happened between the three Eds' after the incident. "I think he was just scared Ed. I think he was just acting out."

Kevin looked to Ed who looked to Rolf who was glaring at Kevin. He swallowed.

"I-I told him I was sorry!"

Kevin held back a sigh, "It's alright Ed. I know you're sorry. A lot of people are for what happened. But if you could have Double-D back as a friend, would you?"

"Like when Yadsgar the Destroyer made peace with the Potato People of Glaktar ten even after they ate all of their spaghetti?"

The jock blinked and just went with it, "Sure."

"I miss Double-D and Eddy." Ed admitted with such a tone of genuine sadness. The man was almost incapable of hiding his emotions, it was strange.

"I know you do bud. If I make it possible, will you come to see Edd?"

"The mean Edd-boy will not hurt my Ed-Boy again!" Rolf interjected with a surprising level of possessiveness, "You will not put him through that again!"

Kevin turned to Rolf, "Hey man, relax. We're trying to help Double-D. I wouldn't let him hurt Ed, you have my word."

"Your word is nothing!"

Kevin suddenly lunged and shoved Rolf hard, but the farmer moved less than a step back from the effort, "You know what my word means man, and you of all people…should trust me on this."

If Rolf decided to attack Kevin feared broken bones.

Rolf's coiled muscles slowly relaxed and his expression melted to wariness, "You come have dinner while Rolf thinks about this." He stated and turned to leave, the discussion ended. Kevin looked back to Ed and saw hesitancy before he loped after Rolf.

Eventually Kevin followed. He helped Rolf and Ed finish their daily chores, and though he knew he was tough he felt winded after the first half hour while the other two had hardly showed any signs of discomfort.

When dinner arrived, twelve people were sitting around a massive table lined with very unique food, but Kevin was too hungry to care. The air was a happy one, he found himself forgetting his troubles in all of their company. He realized how much he missed having his best bud, strange as he was, by his side.

When the goodbyes were said and Kevin was making his way back to his bike, content with a very full stomach, he heard another set of steps following him. He turned to see Rolf accompanying him back to his bike, "Thanks man," Kevin said to break the silence, "I had fun today. You're right, I should visit more often."

"Yes you should." The farmer said with confidence. There was a pause, "Can you assure me that Ed-Boy won't be hurt?"

Kevin sighed, shook his head, "I can't promise anything man. Edd's pretty fucking unpredictable. But I think this can work. You can beat the crap out of me if it comes down to it though."

"Be certain I will, Kevin." And suddenly Kevin was being hugged again, his ribs threatening to splinter and his stomach churning uncomfortably.

Once released, Kevin smiled pleasantly and mounted his bike. He swung it around and jetted down the gravel driveway feeling better than he had in a week.

This could work, he thought.

#

Kevin felt himself sinking. The water was cold and thick, constricting his arms and legs to only be able to move so much. He looked upwards, saw the top of the water high above in a small aqua oval with the silver moon perched overtop. It was getting further and further away as he thrashed, his lungs burned and screamed.

He watched the blue-green oval beginning to tint red. He thrashed and saw the pools of blood rising from himself and felt panic. From the red circle above he watched with fear as the outline of a shark glided overhead, slipping into the darkness as it prepared to strike.

His lungs threatened to burst and in a moment of panic he screamed and a moment later the water rushed into his lungs.

He jerked up with a yelp and jumped at the sound of a bang when one of his textbooks flew to the floor. Molly was whining in the corner, curled up on her bed but shifting uneasily. He took a few deep breaths and looked down to see that his sheets were tangled around his legs and feet. "It's alright girl," he soothed and patted the bed, Molly came running up to join him and sat on his feet.

Kevin sighed and dropped back to let his pounding heart settle. He licked his lips and sighed, then reached down and groped around for his pants, pulling his phone out of the left front pocket. As the screen lit up it was akin to staring directly into the sun, he winced and closed one eye, focusing on the digital clock that said four fifteen and the announcement that he had one new text message.

He blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust and opened the text. It was from an unknown sender and read, 'His favorite food is Lucky Charms because he likes to pick out the marshmallows.' Kevin tilted his head in confusion, reread the message a few times and saw that it had been sent around midnight.

He opened a reply and typed in, 'Who's favorite food? Who is this? I think u got the rong number bro.'

He waited a few minutes, then realized he probably would not get a response at such an ungodly hour. After a short amount of time he drifted off into a doze and was yanked back into consciousness by the buzzing of his phone.

It was just after six in the morning. He blinked and opened the responding message that read, 'You are a horrible typer.'

He frowned and ignored the message, tossing it on his nightstand to roll back over only to have his alarm scream at him a moment later. He grumbled and Molly jumped up to lick his face, demanding his attention. He could not help his smile, petting the fuzzy creature affectionately before he went to take her out.

He ignored his phone, shoved it in his pocket and went on his way to school.

He settled into a parking stall and as he dismounted the bike he felt his phone buzzing again. He pulled it out of his pocket, opened the new message, 'Head to the pool.'

Kevin blinked and frowned. He had about twenty minutes before class started, however was unsure about trusting someone he did not know. Feeling adventurous (and having an excuse for a chance to see the swimmer), he made his way towards the gym.

When he walked into the pool area he was almost pleased to see Edd was swimming laps. Though the memory of his recurring nightmare was fresh he held no hesitancy around the water and looked around to see who had been texting him. Had it been Edd?

A buzz from his pocket told him otherwise. He pulled out his phone, opened the new message, 'He's easiest to talk to right after he swims.'

Kevin leaned against the bleachers and frowned, looking around but still seeing no one. He sent a response, 'Who the fuk is this?'

The response was almost as fast as he had sent the message, 'No wonder you have a D in English.'

'How the hell do u kno that?'

'I have my ways.'

Kevin rolled his eyes and shoved his phone in his pocket, ignoring anything else that might come through. His attention was back on the man gliding through the pool, who had yet to even become aware of Kevin's presence. He had never been to one of Edd's swim meets before, had never actually seen the man in what had been deemed his natural habitat. He had always thought swimming was a flowery sort of sport, however the day before he remembered feeling the muscles Edd had, the strength and the grace that went hand in hand.

Finally Edd reached the end of his final lap and held to the edge of the pool for a moment, regathering himself in a rare moment of peace. Finally he pulled himself up out of the water and walked to the low fence a few feet away, taking up a towel that was set out. There was a slight tremble in his body, likely from the cold of the water.

That was when Edd noticed him. Blue eyes locked onto Kevin and there was a sense of curious uncertainty before he started walking towards the locker room door. Kevin followed.

There was silence between them, however it lacked the usual tension that was normally present. "Sorry…" Kevin offered as they passed through the doors into the boy's locker room, "About yesterday." He added when Edd did not respond.

"I am being completely serious when I say, don't mention it." A glare was tossed over the swimmer's shoulder as they reached his locker. Edd pulled out his clothing and a fresh towel and paused, eying Kevin, "As much as I realize your hormones are quite confused at the moment, may I at least change in peace?" He made towards the little shower stall and Kevin did not follow this time.

Kevin had a brief fantasy of invading Edd's shower, then blinked when he caught himself and cursed the fact that Edd did not struggle with the same problem. He was alone, crushing on not only a man, but a man who seemed to have no emotions.

When the swimmer emerged from the shower he was clothed save for his beanie, had his towel draped over his shoulders and pulled up to cover his hair. He stopped before Kevin and stared down at him with what appeared to be bored blue eyes. But Kevin realized that it was not boredom but a look of zen relaxation.

"Edd do you…"

"Not here." He murmured swiftly, then dipped his head and muttered quietly, "Too many ears."

"Study session after practice then?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Edd shook his head, "What happened to our little agreement?" He asked in a low tone.

"You know what happen-" Kevin began but was suddenly slammed back into the lockers behind him. The zen look in the swimmer's eyes was fading quickly and the aggression was returning.

Edd leaned in close, moved to the side of Kevin's head and hissed in his ear, "I will not be your plaything!" He growled, "If you come near me again I will-" He was cut off by the sharp ring of the bell and stepped back swiftly as the murmur of sleepy students became prominent.

"You'll what, Edd?" he asked, watching the distracted swimmer go for his locker to assemble his bag.

Edd did not answer. He shot Kevin a dangerous glare, then turned and left the locker room. Kevin did not follow, he remained where he was, collecting his thoughts before he finally began to amble off to class.

He sent a text to his new unknown pen-pal, 'Ur advice was lame.'

'My advice is solid. Your spelling and execution are what's lame.'

* * *

**AN: So I got this chapter done quick to make up for my horribly long wait time from the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! This story has ended up with considerably more plot than I had originally intended, oh well. More for you guys. This chapter is also dedicated to my dear Salty-Momma, hopefully she'll know why. Muahaha.**

**Stay tuned StarStrippers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Blood in the Water

**Rating:** M (Mature 18+)

**Fandom:** Ed Edd and Eddy

**Pairing:** Rev!Edd / Normal!Kevin

**Summary:** After an accident in the summer before his Freshman year of High School left Edd in a badly injured state he developed a new attitude on life. Now in his Senior year of High School, Edd is known as a bully, a trouble maker and a delinquent genius. His rival, Kevin, is captain of the Baseball team and the only one in Peach Creek who challenges Eddward physically.

Now in an attempt to get into Dartmouth, Edd is forced to realize that his less than reputable actions have inhibited his chances for acceptance. Kevin can't get by on his baseball scholarship alone, and will need to better some of his grades in order to get into college himself. Edd seeks a letter of recommendation from his teachers, however they see this as a chance to bring together two boys who really need each other's assistance.

**Note:** Rev!Edd belongs to Asphyxion

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Kevin was, for lack of a better term on Eddward's part, an asshole. He was the embodiment of everything Edd despised, a brutish fool who got by on looks and charm - his knowledge met bare minimum standards. Who needed brains when one had charisma? He did not have to work, to study like Edd did.

One, two - sidestep, kick, dodge, redirect, repeat. The swimmer tried to focus on the bag, tried not to let outside thoughts disturb him. Where swimming failed to ease his mind of troubles he had his Aikido. After his incident, Edd had refused therapy and instead took up self defense. He had learned that talking did not always get one out of a situation, sometimes one was thrown into violence, often needlessly. He had been taught and trained not to throw the first punch, his training was to redirect and use his opponents inertia against them. It was nothing more than applied physics.

When his Sensei had refused to train him for his violent tendencies Edd learned on his own. His form was not perfect but it was good enough. He practiced only when he needed to, and today it was like a damn itch that demanded scratching.

For years he had gone by alone and perfectly fine, he needed no one. Even Marie was a privilege. He and Kevin had been at odds and that had been an excellent outlet for his frustrations because he knew that when he pushed, Kevin would push back with greater force. It was a perfect symbiotic relationship - two alpha males who would take out their aggression on one another as a way to let off steam. It had been an unspoken bond between them, they existed to hate each other!

But now when he pushed there was no retaliation. No, that was not right. Now when Edd pushed, Kevin did not fight fair. He looked him in the eye and tried to analyze the swimmer, his opponent was not supposed to think he was supposed to act! To fight back, to snarl and lunge. Kevin was trying to take a killing blow, to wrap his teeth around Edd's neck and rip out his throat when the man's guard was down! He was trying to confuse Edd with emotions.

Suddenly they had gone from only seeing each other when one needed to let off steam to Kevin following Edd, studying him. He was learning how to make the man cave and crumble, was trying to set him up for humiliation. At some point the damn jock had learned Edd's secret, something he thought only Marie knew. Kevin had somehow found out his penchant for men, learned that he had another weapon other than fists and cutting words.

Kevin had learned that somewhere along the line maybe, just maybe, the swimmer might have looked at him. He was mocking Edd with that knowledge, trying to throw the man off of his proverbial game, setting him up to tear him down.

This was not how their game was supposed to go…

"EDDWARD!"

The voice cracked like a whip and snapped Edd out of his thoughts that were supposed to be peaceful.

"WHAT!" He barked and whipped his head to spot Marie at the edge of the blue mat. He had stopped his motions for a moment and let out a grunt when the punching bag swung around and knocked him to the side.

"Come on man, I've been yelling your name for like five minutes. What's gotten into you!" Marie walked up and offered out her hand. The wrestling room was wide and surrounded with mirrors, however there was no practice scheduled for that day which left it open for Edd to practice.

He stood up and let out a grumble, "My…apologies." He said, not really sorry because it was one of the rare times he contemplated telling Marie to go jump in a ditch. He took a deep, calming breath. That never worked. "What did you need."

"You've been acting weird all day, I'm worried about you. Talk to me."

"There is nothing to discuss." He stated, "I just needed to release some energy is all." That much was true, the man had felt pent up and stir crazy for the last several days.

"That isn't talking to me, what's really bothering you."

"It's nothing, Marie. Just stress."

She sighed heavily, "You realize that you are the most stubborn person that I know right?"

"I am among the only people that you really know, Marie." He corrected, "So I hardly take that insult with any weight."

"It wasn't meant to be an insult I'm just saying. You know, if this Kevin thing is really getting to you then maybe you should just tell him. What is it that's bugging you so bad."

Edd could feel the beginning touches of a migraine forming, reached up and pressed two fingers to his temple. "He must have figured out my preferences and now he uses it to mock me. He refuses to play fair now." He wrinkled his nose in distaste, "If he tries to touch me again I swear to everything in this universe I will break both of his arms."

Marie blinked, "Edd, are you sure you're not just being paranoid? What if he actually likes you?"

"Kevin Barr?" the swimmer asked incredulously, then turned back to the punching bag, fell into stance and gave it a few short jabs just to keep his hands busy, "He is among the elite of the class considered 'straight.' At best he is either confused or mocking me, I refuse to be privy to either of those outcomes."

"Well didn't you used to like him? Wasn't that the whole reason you started picking fights with him in the first place? Admittedly it's pretty juvenile for you but you've got a really strange way of expressing your emotions."

Edd growled and threw a rather aggressive right-hook as he considered his answer. He was falling into a trance once more and finally said, "Have I ever told you that you are annoying?"

"I start to panic if I don't hear it at least once a day." She grinned, then slowly approached and settled a hand on his bicep, guiding him away from the bag. "I think you should talk to him, and I mean really talk to him Eddward. Maybe he'll surprise you."

"I have spoken with him several times an-"

"Unless it's me, you don't talk to people you direct them." She cut him off, knowing well how much he loathed being interrupted, "You talk at them. I'm guessing that so far you haven't had an actual conversation with him."

Edd huffed, "This is untrue, we discussed baseball."

"You know what I mean! Talk to him about…whatever this is. And if he hurts you, I'll be there to beat the shit out of whatever is left once you're done with him. We'll make a flag out of his intestines how's that?" She grinned.

"Refreshingly morbid."

Marie suddenly threw herself at Edd and wrapped her arms around his chest in a hug. Perhaps the only person on the face of the planet allowed to do such. He sighed, returned her hug with considerably less enthusiasm but with no less feeling.

#

Though Edd had promised to speak with Kevin (or at least give him a chance to speak), but words and actions were two different things. A day had passed in silence, however his energy was still without an outlet. Everyone was avoiding him because that dangerous look in his eyes was more homicidal than usual. During practice he brought one of the water polo balls, his teammates looked terrified.

When practice ended, three of Edd's teammates limped their way back to the locker room, another two were holding their bruised ribs. Edd walked proudly, feeling somewhat more at ease with the world. Perhaps he was a sadist deep down, this was ok with him.

He drove home in a rather peaceful mood, the sun had already set and the air was pleasant, however his mood quickly soured when he saw a familiar red head sitting on Edd's front porch with a furry mongrel beside him. Edd growled to himself before he got out of his car and shoved his hands in his pockets as he approached.

The two men eyed each other over for a moment. "You are not bringing that thing inside."

Kevin frowned, "Her name is Molly, and she's clean."

Edd wrinkled his nose, "I dislike animals."

"You dislike people."

"This is true." He stated, "Regardless, no animals in my house."

Kevin sat back and held Edd's gaze, calculating. "Fine, come take a walk with us then." He offered.

"Perhaps…" later, he almost spoke, however he recalled his promise to Marie and mentally steeled himself. "Though would your time not be better spent studying?"

Kevin grinned, "Probably. Maybe you could tutor me after."

"I am already exhausted as it is," Edd shot, "Consider yourself lucky for this much." He stepped to the side as Kevin stood and the beast, Molly, circled at his feet.

Kevin started down the path and sidewalk headed towards the park. Edd followed in silence, hands in his pockets and kept his guard up. He would let the red head speak first, and after a while, he did.

"You know Molly here is my best friend. Couldn't ask for someone better." He smiled down at the dog who was sniffing the ground as she walked.

Edd was silent for a long, uncomfortable moment. "I used to have a hamster." He offered.

"Yeah?"

"His name was Gimly." He cleared his throat, "It was the only animal I ever really had."

Kevin chuckled, "Even as a kid you were such a dork- Ow!" He flinched when Edd gave him a sharp jab on his bicep, though the look on his face remained unchanged. "What was that for!"

"I have not been called a 'dork' in at least three years. I have always wanted to take payback for all of those insults." He spoke calmly. He glanced to Kevin, noted how strange it felt to hold a conversation, to be around him without wanting to kill him.

"Yeah, sorry about all that. I was pretty stupid as a kid." He reached up to rub the back of his neck.

There was a pause, "So what's your excuse now?"

Kevin's eyes turned on Edd, "Hey! Ouch man," but then he seemed to notice something, the lopsided smile on the swimmer's face, "Wait, did you just make a joke?"

"I feel a repeat of the baseball conversation coming on."

The red head sighed, "No, I guess I just didn't think of you did things like that. In my head, you're either studying, swimming or fighting with me." He smirked, "Seeing you make jokes and hearing you talk about baseball and Game of Thrones and having a hamster named Gimly just feels weird to me."

"And the homoerotic passes would be…?"

Kevin blushed, looked around to make sure they were indeed alone as they walked the quiet pathways of the park, "Lately…" he began, gathering his words in a manner that seemed so unlike Kevin, "Lately when I see you I've been seeing things I didn't before. Like all I knew you as was this angry thug. I meant what I said, I'm not gay. But every time we would fight, there was this fire there that I couldn't seem to live without. Like I was being tested - b-but in a good way y'know?" He paused as if waiting for Edd to mock him, but it never came and so he continued, "That first night, when you were tutoring me, I saw you were scared. I've never…never seen you…"

Edd listened quietly as Kevin tapered off. "Seen me what?"

"You were scared. It all just kinda clicked together somehow." He shrugged, "It felt right, and I don't regret it."

"And that is why you showed up at my door at four in the morning?"

He sighed, "Sorta. I was confused and just went with my gut."

"And what is it you want to happen, Kevin? Please excuse me if I have a hard time taking your word at face value."

Kevin stopped and bristled up, "Hey man! I'm being raw here! What the hell do you want from me?"

Edd pondered this for a long moment under Kevin's scrutiny. If he had learned only one thing from Eddy, it was that everyone had an angle, a motive. All he wanted to know was what Kevin was after. "Actually, that might be the question I would ask from you. What is it you want from me, Kevin?"

"W-Well…! Isn't that obvious?"

"Not really, no."

"For a supposed fucking genius you're really stupid!" He barked, "You're not like any woman Edd, you're strong and independent but when I saw you scared, I felt it too. I was…scared too…" He looked down at the hand on Molly's leash and stared at it as if there was something there, "But I liked kissing you, it took the fear out of your eyes. Hearing you purr when I ran my fingers through your hair was the most sexy thing I have ever heard. I liked the struggle, I liked the rush of being around you, whether it was fighting with you or holding you to the ground!"

Edd resisted a frown. So that was his motive. He would not complain when he held a similar notion. They both had an itch that needed scratching. They were both pent up physically and sexually.

Finally he released a sigh, "I am going home." He announced, "I am tired tonight but bring your books tomorrow." He turned and started down the path in the opposite direction, leaving Kevin standing on the sidewalk with Molly's leash in hand.

Edd wanted to leave it at that but apparently Kevin had other ideas. "HEY!" He darted after Edd, "What's your deal," he grabbed the swimmer's wrist and spun him around, "I poured myself out for you and you just turn around and leave? Who the fuck does that!"

In a fit of frustration Edd spun around and grabbed the front of Kevin's jacket, yanking him in. Their kiss was searing but brief, and he punctuated it with a sharp bite to the man's bottom lip before he pushed the other away. "Actions speak louder than words, Pumpkin." He spun around while Kevin was still stunned and stalked off.

* * *

AN: So many kind words, I donno what to say. I luff you all!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Blood in the Water

**Rating:** M (Mature 18+)

**Fandom:** Ed Edd and Eddy

**Pairing:** Rev!Edd / Normal!Kevin

**Summary:** After an accident in the summer before his Freshman year of High School left Edd in a badly injured state he developed a new attitude on life. Now in his Senior year of High School, Edd is known as a bully, a trouble maker and a delinquent genius. His rival, Kevin, is captain of the Baseball team and the only one in Peach Creek who challenges Eddward physically.

Now in an attempt to get into Dartmouth, Edd is forced to realize that his less than reputable actions have inhibited his chances for acceptance. Kevin can't get by on his baseball scholarship alone, and will need to better some of his grades in order to get into college himself. Edd seeks a letter of recommendation from his teachers, however they see this as a chance to bring together two boys who really need each other's assistance.

**Note:** Rev!Edd belongs to Asphyxion

* * *

Chapter Eight:

That night, Kevin got almost no sleep. His whole body, every inch of skin and bone, was alive with anticipation. He was aware of every heart beat, every breath and his mind spun around the thought that Edd had kissed him. His lip still hurt in a phantom way as he recalled the sharp bite that sent a shock through him.

He had kissed plenty of girls and he was pretty damn sure that never had it felt quite like that.

Though he tried to focus on homework, his mind was completely wrapped around the visage of a certain swimmer and the little pieces coming together with the help of his unknown pen-pal. He had been getting messages over the last two days, someone who had intimate knowledge of Edd in a way that made Kevin possessively jealous.

'His parents are super tough on him, they don't even treat him like a son. He kills himself trying to please them.'

'He gets really excited over bugs, if you ever want to see him smile just take him to the bug exhibit at the zoo.'

'He used to be scared of lightning.'

'His favorite movie was 'March of the Penguins' because it was both educational and made him cry like a baby.'

Kevin let all of these come in, coaxing them out piece by piece. As much as he enjoyed learning about Edd, he was also learning about his pen pal. At first he had thought it was Marie, his number would be easily accessed if she was as good of friends with Nazz as was claimed.

That next morning he kept communications open.

'How do you know so much about him? You some kind of stalker?' Kevin asked. He had grown tired of the constant insults to his grammar and spelling and had been correcting himself more often than not.

'If I was stalking him, why would I be giving you all the info?'

'You tell me.'

'I'm not a stalker.'

'Then why won't you tell me who you are?'

'I'd prefer to stay under the radar in all of this.'

'All of what?'

There was no response and Kevin found this irritating. He discovered that if he was not thinking about Edd he was wanting to ask about him, during math he even attempted to focus on the material only to be reminded of Edd's voice talking about the baseball calculations. He groaned loud enough that attention was drawn to himself and he was called upon to answer a question he was not even aware had been asked.

After school he was happy to find that baseball practice had made his mind into static. He focused on the bat, the ball, his team. In fact, he found himself on top of his proverbial game, with more energy than usual and more patience for mistakes.

He strutted into the lockers feeling damn good about life. He joined in on the banter and roughhousing, and found that he seemed to be intentionally taking his time. He put off putting away his gear and changed slowly while talking to his team, and soon found the swim team filtering in.

"Dude, Edd's a fucking demon." He heard one of the players gripe, Kevin had never bothered listening in on their conversations, "Didn't coach talk to him about being so rough?"

"Shut up Oliver, don't complain. He's a lot easier on us now than he has been. Besides, he pushes us hard and-"

"You both sound like fags," barked a third.

One of them snorted, "Easy for you to say Hector, he doesn't hassle you like he does us."

"You guys gotta give back what he dishes out." Hector explained, "I told you already, if Edd knows you can take care of yourself he lays off. Hell, I think he likes being pushed back sometimes."

"You wouldn't think someone that skinny could do so much damage though. It's no wonder he got kicked from the water polo team."

"They don't call him the Shark for nothing you know."

"Yes and if you're not careful," Edd's voice was smooth as silk and commanded the room's attention even though Kevin could not see any of them, there was a yelp from one of his players, "You'll be nothing but chum in the water. So I suggest you buck up."

The locker room went quiet, Kevin listened to the rattle of a locker opening and closing before he watched Edd make his way over to his little shower stall.

What remained of the swim team fled while their captain was indisposed, leaving them alone in the locker room. Kevin felt that urge to push his luck and followed through as he kicked off his shoes and padded over to the stall. The hiss of the water was not unfamiliar.

Several things happened at once. "So Edd," Kevin had said as he folded his arms and leaned against the door. It rattled in a tempermental fashion before the lock slipped and the door fell open and Kevin flopped into the small space with an undignified squawk.

He chanced a look up at a very naked Eddward who was recovering from his surprise. Slowly his face melted into one of bemused annoyance as his hand came out and swung the door closed with a bang. He was surprised to see no anger. "Yes, Kevin?" His voice was just barely audible over the water.

Slowly Kevin pulled himself up, his clothes now soaked through and his hair sticking to his face. He cleared his throat, "So uh, what's up?" He tried with an awkward smile.

He was hardly surprised by Edd's speed anymore. His back hit the wall before he registered the man moving at all and felt a chest press up against his while the swimmer's face leaned in intimately close, "Wondering why my shower has been invaded. How about you?" His voice was dangerously calm, practically a purr against Kevin's ear.

A thought popped into his head as he remembered what he overheard Hector saying. He recalled the morning he had stormed into Edd's house… Suddenly the red head adjusted his footing and pushed back, shoving the swimmer against the opposite wall. Edd's hands gripped Kevin's shoulders tight for support and the two paused to size each other up.

Kevin leaned in, watching Edd's eyes. The swimmer pulled his head back and bared his teeth in a weak snarl, which amused Kevin greatly. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the man's collar bone in a feather light kiss before he bit down. The reaction was, in Kevin's mind, fascinating.

Edd's back arched off the gray tile and his breath hitched slightly, but his eyes were still on Kevin, wary. Kevin's tongue tasted the flesh just before another bite, lips traveling up to the junction where neck met shoulder. The swimmer tensed up, pushed lightly at the other's shoulder just before Kevin bit down with a fair bit of force.

Edd's hands squeezed Kevin's shoulders hard, blunt nails digging into freckled flesh as the swimmer's head fell back and he let out a strangled sound. It was a rather surprising reaction to something so simple, but it turned the red head on and he bit down again.

"N-No marks," Edd snapped, trying to keep his voice even between hurried breaths of air.

"No chance." Came the response, he latched his lips to the flesh and tasted water, chlorine and salt. He suckled on the skin, licked at it and felt a shudder through Edd's body.

Suddenly Edd turned his head and shifted, his teeth clamped around the top of Kevin's ear and pulled, drawing a pained cry from the red head. Edd did not release until Kevin did and he heard the dangerous growl, "I said no marks."

Kevin could have cared less. He leaned up and claimed the swimmer's soft lips in a rough kiss. His hands finally grew courage enough to explore, pressing against cool, wet skin and tracing up and down the other's sides. He figured out that Edd enjoyed being manipulated by Kevin's hands and body, showing any distaste with a swift and sharp bite to the other's lower lip. True to his persona, the swimmer was fond of biting which only amused Kevin more.

One hand slid around and down, grabbing the back of Edd's thigh before pulling it up. The swimmer's eyes opened and watched Kevin warily as he hooked his leg around the other's thigh and leaned in to accept another kiss. With one hand still holding Edd's thigh his free hand came around and splayed across the other's stomach, sliding lower slowly. Kevin received a warning bite on his lip and he grinned, "Go ahead," Kevin challenged before wrapping his fingers around the man's length.

Edd's eyes screwed shut and his mouth fell open in a soundless gasp. The swimmer's reaction was surprisingly raw, Kevin saw more emotion on the man's face in a matter of seconds than he had ever seen before, each one more arousing than the last. He leaned in, nibbled at Edd's earlobe and drew a little groan, "You don't touch yourself often do you?"

There was a pause as the swimmer tried to regain himself, faltering as Kevin's hand began to stroke with little kneading motions, "Very s…seldom." Came the response.

Kevin chuckled, "No wonder you're such an ass all the time." He flicked the pad of his thumb over the tip and pulled his head back to watch Edd's eyes struggle to focus. He only briefly questioned himself, the fact that he was so relaxed with touching another man so intimately, and yet he could not bring himself to feel confused, only proud that he alone was capable of making this man crumble.

Another kiss was shared, Edd tried to battle him for dominance but it was a futile attempt when Kevin had the upper hand. Slowly the hands on his shoulders slid around to grip more comfortably, his head falling back against the tile. There was no growing tired of watching the expressions on his face, the struggle to keep himself composed instead of giving in. He was stubborn in every right.

"What do you want?" Kevin leaned in and breathed the words against the swimmer's jaw, nipping the flesh and tasting the chlorine. The leg around his waist tightened and pulled him closer in response, but no words came. Kevin slowed his hand and watched those dark brows furrow in aggravation, "Just tell me…"

Kevin held him there at the edge of release for a few moments, watching as the walls slowly wore down. Edd was holding himself back so much and Kevin had to wonder why. "Eddward," he murmured.

"N…No… Why are you doing this, just get it over with." Edd's voice was soft but sharp, a forced annoyance attempting to mask an vulnerable layer of need.

That was when Kevin understood.

Kevin kissed Edd greedily, shoving him harder against the tile wall as his hand pumped faster and squeezed a little tighter. He devoured the swimmer's muffled cry of relief and felt that lithe body convulse in pleasure as warmth pooled over his hand.

They held each other's gaze as the kiss was broken and they mingled in aftershock, Edd's eyes were unmasked for a long moment and Kevin saw pain and distrust. Kevin had never wanted anything so badly as he wanted to take that look away, to let Edd know that it would be alright to be vulnerable at least around him.

He stole another kiss and hardly flinched when his lip was bitten and the swimmer rolled his hips, "Your turn," the voice was controlled and even.

Kevin smirked and shook his head, "Not here," he murmured, "Later, tonight. You said you'd tutor me right?" His smirk morphed into a grin.

Edd looked as if he were about to argue. Kevin leaned in and bit his neck hard enough to silence his words before they formed. "I won't do anything you're not comfortable with." He promised.

"Do not mistake me for some virgin who should be coddled," Edd shot, having had time to regather the pieces of his mask, he straightened now with both feet on the floor. "Now get out and let me shower in peace you filthy animal."

Kevin found himself being shoved out of the little stall before he was even aware of what had happened. He examined himself, found his clothes completely soaked and now that the sexual tension was lessened he realized how badly he was trembling from the cold of the water. At least that was doing well to take care of the otherwise uncomfortable situation in his pants.

He sighed and went to his locker, pulling off his clothes to put on the spares he always kept ready just in case. He grabbed his phone from his bag, opened a new text, 'Tell me everything you know.'

#

To say Kevin was nervous would have been an understatement. He had hoped that his earlier encounter with the swimmer would have eased his nerves yet after seeing such incredible reactions to even simple stimulations and knowing how guarded the other was, he felt more on-edge at that moment than he had before. His pen pal had been entirely silent as well, providing not a bit of insight since his last message.

Kevin sighed and straightened his jacket, then turned, "Alright, how do I look?"

Molly sat in the middle of the floor in a nest of Kevin's dirty clothes, watching him with her head cocked. She let out a little whine and leaned down to nudge her ball out of the pile of clothes.

"You're right, it's gonna be pretty hot in there, no need for extra clothes." He grinned and shrugged the jacket off to reexamine himself in his door mirror. "Well…now the hat just doesn't look right. The hat's a staple though!" He looked back to Molly, sighed and pulled off the hat, then the shirt.

Molly let out a bark.

"Well I can't just walk over there half naked…" He chuckled, then paused and thought about Eddward's reaction if he opened the door and found the sexy baseball star waiting for him with his muscles flexed. Even in his own fantasy that got the door slammed in his face…

He rummaged around in his closet, dug out an old blue shirt of his that was a size too small and clung to his body. "How about this?" he asked as the door to his room swung open.

Frederick Barr quirked an auburn brow as he leaned against the door frame and examined the chaos that was his son and the room. He was impressively tall and shockingly skinny for a man who worked in the candy industry. He had a big nose and expressive green eyes and fiery red hair that stuck out every which way. "The Barr men have never pulled off blue well, son." He said casually.

Kevin felt himself smirking, "Yeah but, it matches her eyes." He internally winced at that, wondering when he had turned to such an extreme level of gay.

"It won't match her eyes if they start bleeding."

"Ouch! Alright, I'll change." He ducked back into his closet and rummaged around some more, "What're you doin' home anyway?"

"My department has tomorrow off." He said, then asked, "So, what's this girl like? My boy doesn't usually get nervous when going on a date. Even if it is a school night. Do you have tests tomorrow? Don't you have a game?"

"It's a 'study date' dad," Kevin walked out of his closet using air quotes, having found a fresh green shirt, "Likely with actual studying." He fixed the shirt in the mirror, "As for her?" he felt himself smirking, he could hardly help himself, "She's aggressive, athletic, way too smart for her own good and I mean that…independent, outgoing…" He found so many more adjectives that he just did not say.

Frederick quirked a brow once more, "You're not going after Sarah are you? Kevin, she's a sophomore."

"WHOA! No no! I don't want to be related to Ed in any way shape or form."

"Is she a cheerleader?"

"No…"

"Drama club?"

"Should be, but no."

"Musician?"

"No."

"Escaped convict?"

"Oh come on that was one time!"

"Wait what?"

"Julie?"

"Oh…" Frederick nodded, "Right, forgot about her."

"I'm gonna be late. Make sure to let Molly out for me dad." He nodded and grabbed his hat and bag and started for the door, "Don't wait up for me." He said with his usual over confident bravado.

He was not actually late, but he was nervous that more questions would lead to the truth… He was only barely accepting of the reality that he was lusting over another man. This made him pause - lusting was perhaps a bad term. He had felt lust before, that carnal need to be with someone sexually. He had never paid attention as he did with Edd.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and opened the message from his pen pal that read, 'Vous êtes ma lumière, mes étoiles et la paix qui me garde sur mon chemin.' Another one came through swiftly, 'Tell him that if you really want to impress him.'

Kevin frowned, 'What does that mean?'

'How the fuck should I know!? Well, I do…'

'Because for all I know you're having me tell him his breath stinks.'

'Wow Kevin, you are such a romantic.'

He approached Edd's door and shoved the phone in his pocket. His heart was pounding already when he realized that he stood at the edge of a decision. If he did this, if he walked in there, his intentions were fully set on… What? 'Having sex' sounded too cold, and 'making love' was just something he could never bring himself to say.

He wanted Edd, that was all there was to it…

There was no decision when his heart and body had already stated it as truth. He liked Edd. A lot. A whole heck of-

"You are aware that I am not a mind reader, right?"

The door had opened and Eddward stood before him, arms folded and lips curled in a small frown, though his eyes were smiling dangerously. Kevin straightened up, "Should work on that." He said, then stepped forward and invited himself inside.

Eddward rolled his eyes and closed the door. The world suddenly went silent, cut off from everything else so that all that existed was the house that they stood in. Edd was watching him curiously, studying Kevin with a slow, smoldering gaze that made Kevin hyper-aware of his own existence.

"Do you have tests tomorrow?" Edd asked and finally brushed past Kevin, slipping into the living room where a lamp was turned on beside the couch. Edd sat down and picked up a book he had obviously been reading, and there was a bowl of grapes sitting half eaten as well.

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, realizing that he had never been so nervous before. "Yeah, I got English and Science…" He sidled into the room and shrugged off his bag, noting that Edd was watching him without really looking up from his book.

"English should be simple enough." He stated calmly, "Turn on the light and bring your textbooks over here. Show me your work." He gestured the jock over without looking up.

Kevin did as was asked, settling beside Edd with his book in hand.

"I'm not too bad at English." He tried to lie.

"Mmmmhm." Came the condescending sound.

"Hey!"

"Do you believe that lying to me about your penchant, or lackthereof, for English is going to make me want to sleep with you more?" He smirked at Kevin's deep blush, then leaned in closer, "Study first, seduce me with that brain of yours."

Kevin felt himself blushing, looked down and opened up his book. He took up a pencil and began scribbling, "So, what're you reading?" He tried to glance over at Edd's book only for the swimmer to shift it slightly to hide the page.

"Oh come on, what's a nerd like you reading?" He tried to reach over and turn it but the book snapped shut.

"Kama-Sutra."

Kevin's eyes went wide, his jaw fell open before he shook his head, "Bull shit," he snatched the book away, opened it and stared, wide-eyed, at the visuals of various sexual positions staring him in the face. The book was snatched away and Kevin swallowed hard. Suddenly studying became even less desirable.

"Study first." He stated, shifting some to go back to his reading, popping another grape into his mouth.

Kevin stared at his page for a moment as he attempted to read the material. A thought came to mind and as he pondered about how to approach it, he decided to just say, "So, you're really going to just be this…casual about it? I mean…"

Blue eyes turned up to meet his own, holding his gaze firmly, "I told you Kevin, I am not some trembling virgin to be coddled."

The realization hit harder than Kevin expected and he frowned, "Wait…so, you've done this before?"

Edd heaved a sigh and closed his book, leaning his cheek on his fist, "Does this surprise you? Am I so detestable that no man would ever want me?"

"W-wait! Man? I was thinking you did something with…y'know, Marie…"

"I am not interested in women. Perhaps once upon a time I had something akin to desire for Nazz, but she was always your territory for which I was never to encroach. Which raises the question, I had reason to believe you and Nazz were quite intimate."

Kevin reached up to rub the back of his neck. "Well yeah. I mean, once upon a time we tried. I don't care what anyone says, I love her. I do, I love her. But, it's not a sexual kind of love. Like you said, maybe once upon a time but she's my best friend, my confidant and just someone I can completely be myself around. But the thought of kissing her, taking her to bed. I tried it once and it just felt wrong, like I was taking advantage of my sister."

Edd smirked, always with the smirking. "That is actually not uncommon with childhood friends. Your connection has become one of a familial bond over a carnal one."

"So what about you then?" Kevin asked, setting the book aside. There would be no studying to be had anymore. He leaned back.

The swimmer took a moment to gather his thoughts, "His name was Lucas, I called him Luca. He and I were good online friends after my incident. He was there when I needed someone. He helped me recenter myself, and we began to explore sexual desires. He lived only a few hours away and one weekend I invited him to stay over. I was relieved to find that Luca was indeed a kind soul, a nice young man. However I failed to see what all of the hype for sexual relations is about. It was uncomfortable at first, though pleasant enough by the end."

Kevin just stared, mouth agape. He suddenly shook his head, "So if you didn't like it…why…?"

"I never said I did not like it. I just fail to see why so many people let it control their central thought processes."

Kevin paused, took a breath, "Did it feel good…I mean, earlier?"

Edd held his gaze, studying him for a long, silent moment. Kevin felt himself growing nervous once more as he wondered what it was the other was dissecting. "Yes…" came the reply at last.

"That was a long pause for a yes." The red head said.

"I am still finding it hard to believe that you would find interest in another man. I am waiting for the ulterior motive to reveal itself."

This caused a flare of anger in Kevin, he straightened up and frowned, "Why are you so paranoid? What if I actually just like you. I don't get it myself! You're arrogant, aggressive, over dramatic, anti-social…but, fuck! When I kiss you, I feel like a real man, when I heard you purring when I ran my hands through your hair that was the sexiest thing in the world. Lately I've been seeing and learning more about you and it just keeps drawing me in and I don't get it."

Edd's smirk returned. He set the book on the arm of the chair and leaned forward. His lips brushed against the corner of Kevin's, he chuckled softly to himself then breathed against the man's ear and made a wild shudder run down his spine, "I like it when you kiss me," he whispered, "But if you hurt me, I'll snap your neck like a twig."

Kevin cleared his throat, but it was useless. His hands went to either side of Edd's chest, held him gently at first, then took hold of his shirt firmly. "Edd," Kevin began, not sure where he was intending to go. He swiftly turned his head and sealed a kiss over the swimmer's mouth, sighing into the taste of Listerine and the scent of chlorine.

There was a clattering, the sound of Kevin's books being pushed off of the couch as they shifted back. His back hit the cushions and soon the swimmer was straddling his hips, gripping either side with his knees as his hands settled on either side of Kevin's head. Their kiss turned rough within seconds, with teeth clashing and tongues twining.

Kevin let out a yelp and bucked his hips up when he felt Edd's hips press down against his own, his hands flew to the man's waist, holding on firmly. He met each grind, tried to keep up with the demanding lip-lock but soon came to realize that Edd was showing him who was in charge and that thought had Kevin crumbling to his proverbial knees in lust.

Hands were on his chest, bunching up the shirt and pushing the material up until stomach and chest were exposed, then pulled up and off which knocked his hat aside. Kevin smirked, his hands slid up and pushed at Edd's hat, sliding through that soft black hair.

Edd purred. He fucking purred and Kevin groaned in response, his fingers twisting and gripping the hair at the roots, pulling at the scalp which spurred the swimmer on. Kevin was being devoured, the friction on his pants, against his groin was agonizing. He gasped and bucked harder before he felt a tremble run through his body and the crash of his climax hit him with shocking speed and force.

He was panting and opened one eye to look up at Edd who had stopped momentarily. He was looking back down at Kevin with a blank expression before he erupted into a fit of laughter and the red-head's face turned a deep shade of vermilion. No, it was not the faint red of the slightly abashed or the tomato shade of the embarrassed but vermilion, the shade of complete humiliation.

What was worse was that Edd was laughing at him now.

He tried to push the swimmer away so that he could flee, but he was swiftly pinned down with Edd's face close to his own. The other was smirking at him, playful, and yet his eyes showed true amusement. "You know how to make someone feel good, know that?" He asked. Kevin noticed that those barriers were down completely now, that he was seeing an unguarded version of the swimmer.

"That's…that's never happened to me before." He said, still feeling the weight of shame on his chest.

Edd laughed again, but his lips were still smirking as always, "If it took such little effort on my part then perhaps I can believe your declaration for attraction."

Kevin smiled some, averting his eyes briefly before they returned to Edd's face. He reached up, cupped the swimmer's cheek in his hand and ran his thumb over the man's lips, "How come you never smile?" he asked and saw a look of surprise cross those unguarded features, he noted how much younger Edd looked, how he looked kind as he had when he was a kid, "I mean…you're always smirking or grinning."

Edd sighed and Kevin could tell he had hit some form of painful memory. "While I have all but recovered from the physical ailments of my incident long ago, there was a considerable amount of nerve damage on the right side of my face. Most of it corrected itself over time, however…" He closed his eyes and the left side of his lips tipped up in a smirk, the right barely twitched. It grew wider, but the right side remained relatively unmoved. He was attempting a smile.

Kevin leaned up and brushed their lips together, then deepened the kiss to a playful teasing. "And all this time I thought you were just being an ass. I had no idea."

Edd shrugged some, "It's alright." There was a pause, then he added, "Now, would you mind cleaning up before you stain my couch?"

That deep blush returned and Kevin pushed the swimmer off of him to stand at last. He found the bathroom and went about cleaning himself off as best as possible. He could hardly believe he had popped so ridiculously easily, over a bit of kissing and dry humping. It was damn shameful! But it had also done a lot to lighten the mood between them, it had shown Edd a level of humility that seemed to break down the final barriers and get him to accept Kevin's advances.

He came walking back out into the living room to find that Edd had spread his textbook and notebook out on the coffee table and was scribbling something down in a notebook. There was a pair of glasses perched on his nose that Kevin had never seen before, "I didn't know you wore glasses…"

Edd looked up and Kevin felt another blush. He was falling for the swimmer way to hard for his liking, as he found the hatless Edd in reading glasses to be a rather endearing sight. He took the space beside the swimmer and sat so that their knees and shoulders were touching.

"I don't need them," the other responded simply, pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose, "But they make it easier on my eyes. I use them when I study new material, usually."

"Is this new to you?" he asked, looking down at the paper.

Edd shook his head, "Of course not, however you are taking creative writing which has never been a necessarily strong subject for me. I took technical writing, as it is more the science behind English and the proper structure, where creative writing allows for a more loose structure and forgiving guidelines."

Over the next hour the two poured over Kevin's work. They were relaxed and casual, and Kevin was surprised that even without the sexual influence he still enjoyed the swimmer's company. Finally Edd yawned for the third time and Kevin took the hint and nodded, "I think I'll do fine tomorrow, thanks for the help." He began to gather up his books and papers.

"You really are intelligent if you just put the effort in, Kevin." Edd said as he pulled the glasses off.

Kevin blinked, "Did you just compliment me?"

"Hardly."

He grinned, then leaned in and claimed a kiss because he knew he could, then twitched and gasped when those sharp teeth bit down on his lower lip. His hand flew down and gripped Edd's thigh, squeezed firmly and deepened the kiss for a moment. When they broke he was grinning like a fool, "Come to my game tomorrow." He murmured.

Edd raised a brow, "I have a meet."

Kevin frowned, then pouted, "If you get out early. Those things usually end pretty early don't they?"

There was a long pause as the man considered this, then sighed, "We shall see." He said.

"So that's a yes?"

"A maybe at best."

"I'm taking it as a yes."

"You are a hopeless fool."

"I'll be insulted if you don't show - a promise is a promise!"

"You are incorrigible." Edd settled with a sigh, but he was smiling. Kevin saw it. Edd was smiling…


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Blood in the Water

**Rating:** M (Mature 18+)

**Fandom:** Ed Edd and Eddy

**Pairing:** Rev!Edd / Normal!Kevin

**Summary:** After an accident in the summer before his Freshman year of High School left Edd in a badly injured state he developed a new attitude on life. Now in his Senior year of High School, Edd is known as a bully, a trouble maker and a delinquent genius. His rival, Kevin, is captain of the Baseball team and the only one in Peach Creek who challenges Eddward physically.

Now in an attempt to get into Dartmouth, Edd is forced to realize that his less than reputable actions have inhibited his chances for acceptance. Kevin can't get by on his baseball scholarship alone, and will need to better some of his grades in order to get into college himself. Edd seeks a letter of recommendation from his teachers, however they see this as a chance to bring together two boys who really need each other's assistance.

**Note:** Rev!Edd belongs to Asphyxion

* * *

Chapter Nine:

Chapter Nine

Edd always listened to classical music on the days of his swim meets. Anyone who knew anything about the swimmer stayed quite clear of the shark, even Marie. Today was a good day for Bach in Eddward's mind, the building tempo of his symphonies reverberated through every bone and muscle in his body. He listened between classes, sometimes even during class when the material was boring enough.

The point was to drown out everything but the thought of the water, to cancel out any thoughts that might distract him during the meet. The objective was to think only of the water…the coldness of its grasp, the smell of chlorine that would cling to his body long after he had won, to focus on how his muscles would burn so elegantly.

Yet the left side of his face felt warm where a hand had held it, his lips still tingled slightly from the memory of the soft pad of the jock's thumb. His body still trembled lightly with the need to feel the body beneath him work against his own, to fight and struggle.

He was not meant to think of the feel of Kevin's muscles flexing beneath his fingers, or how strong the athlete was to match his own physique. He could not bring himself to think of how empty he felt, how he craved to be filled by only one.

Edd was above his damned hormones!

Perhaps Bach was too romantic for that day. He took his iPod and flipped his play list to reflect his mood, a collection of rock opera by his beloved ES Posthumus. The heavy beat sank into his mind and he finally found the trance he had been looking for, though perhaps a little more aggressive than he had originally hoped.

He abandoned his sixth period as he always did on game days and found himself spending extra time on the treadmill to get his muscles burning properly. He wore weights on his wrists to help with this, reveled in the ache. When the final school bell rang and he turned off the machine and pulled out his ear buds he felt an overwhelming sense of confidence.

He was grinning as he walked into the locker room, he felt like a caged panther who had been pacing all week just waiting…waiting impatiently for his cage to be opened.

Edd didn't hear his teammates, he got into his suit, put on his cap and goggles and rolled his shoulders as he went out to meet hisB competition. Many swimmers wore robes or shorts to hide themselves until it was time to get in the water, but Edd loved to show off his body, he was damn proud of it. He was proud of the looks he got from friends and foes alike, how he could look at his competition and see them look away in shame.

Sex couldn't hold a candle to the feeling Edd got right before a meet. The adrenaline he felt pulsing through his veins, the high he got from the thought of putting his competition to shame. Though his altercations with Kevin could come close, the push and pull of he and the jock was quite rewarding in its own right.

Before he realized that he had been spacing out the buzzer rang to announce the first round. Edd's skin prickled with goosebumps that had nothing to do with the meet. He was not scheduled to go until the third round, that was when the Captains were to face off.

Oliver was in the first round. Edd watched the round with muted interest; Oliver was good for bursts of speed but his stamina was greatly lacking. He finished with a rather poor time.

Hector came up next. He was almost as good as Eddward himself, he was strong and aggressive and self-sustaining. He didn't need to be harassed like the rest of the team in order to maintain his standing. He finished with an admirable time.

Finally…

Edd's round came up, he felt the rush beginning to boil beneath his skin. He stepped up to the edge of the pool, listened to the muted sound of the water lapping against the side of the pool, smelled the chlorine. His competition, the other captains, was exhilarating, although he knew and they knew that they stood little chance. Perhaps he was cocky? He had every right to be.

The bell rang he took to the water like he truly belonged there, because he did. The cold sting surrounded him, enveloped him and cut off the sounds of the world around him. His muscles snapped to the correct stroke and by the time he resurfaced he was off like a bullet. Unlike Oliver he had stamina along with burst. He reveled in the sensation of his burning muscles, the feeling of his heart hammering was exhilarating as he pushed his body to its limits.

His secret was that he didn't care who was in the lead. Yes when the final bell rang he was excited to know that he had indeed won, however he otherwise ignored his competition until that point.

This pain was controlled. This pain was welcomed. This isolation was embraced. When he was in the water he was in charge of everything around him, it was a God complex that gave him a mental high. The classes in school lacked cerebral challenge, the mundane and often aggravating stigma of social drama was droll and pointless, there was only one thing that Eddward was confident that he could enjoy.

The final lap was finished. He pulled his head out of the water and saw that he had finished with more than enough space between him and everyone else. A solid, unquestioned win.

He hauled himself out of the pool with his body buzzing in joy. His muscles trembled from exertion, his skin was rough with goosebumps from the cold. It was all wonderful.

#

Eddward was feeling such a high from his victory that once he donned his regular clothes he paused on the way to his car. He could hear the announcer in the distance for the baseball game - must have been a home game. He checked the time, five forty-five. Normally he would have gone home to wash the chlorine from his skin and hair, but…

A promise was a promise…

The first thing he noticed as he sidled out to the field was how utterly disgusting it was. It made his skin crawl… A glance up at the score board told him that Kevin's team was down three points in the forth inning. His team was up to bat and Eddward watched for a moment as the opposing team's pitcher struck the batter out.

Edd made his way over to the bleachers, half hiding beneath them (mostly because bleachers were filthy and he refused to sit on them). Kevin came up to bat next, but Eddward immediately noticed that he lacked the usual confidant bravado he normally had.

Kevin seemed almost distracted. He missed the first pitch completely, the second was a foul ball. Edd snorted and rolled his eyes, he was certain that he could hit a ball better than that.

The third pitch, however, Kevin struck the ball with a vengeance. He was off and running to the roar of the crowd and he turned while running to flash them a thumbs up. The athlete's eyes caught Edd's and they held gazes for a moment before Kevin's lips twisted up in a grin and he took off faster than before.

"Whoa! There's something I never expected to see - what're you doin' here Double-D?" Nazz's voice was something Edd was not entirely expecting, however when he thought about it, it made sense. She was Kevin's closest friend, of course she would be at his game.

"I would appreciate if you did not call me that." Edd said flatly, not bothering to look up at the woman who had come running up to him with a little paper bowl of nachos.

She smirked knowingly, "So what're you doin' out here?"

Edd finally looked over, caught the smirk and openly scowled at her, "After I had such a successful meet I figured there was no better way of keeping myself in a wonderful mood than to come out and watch Kevin be crushed." He looked back up at the score board.

"Ouch, that's pretty mean Double-D." The woman said as she popped a nacho into her mouth.

"Don't call me that. And I am certain that by now you have gathered that I am not a nice person."

She huffed, "Yes you are." She stated with certainty, "You just hide behind that asshole persona. You think that a leather jacket and boots are a shield and knowing that everyone fears you means you won't get hurt anymore."

"I assume you're taking psychology?"

"Second year running!"

"I hate psychology students, they think that a few semesters of remedial social study makes them as good as a therapist who spent eight years in college. The fact of the matter is that you know nothing, but with the illusion of education beneath your belt you feel confident enough to talk out of your ass and have convinced yourself that it is truth. The fact of the matter, Nazz, is that you know absolutely nothing about me and you only want me to be the same 'Double-D' you knew as a child because otherwise you have to mourn his passing and accept that I am genuinely who I assert myself to be." He sneered at her, baring his teeth, "Don't flatter yourself with false bravado, Nazz."

Behind that sneer Eddward was grinning because he could see that his barbs had sunk in deep. The woman was glaring at him now and he could see a physical tremble, "Wow, that was unnecessarily harsh." She spat vehemently.

"I told you not to address me by such a ridiculous name. You brought it upon yourself."

"Whatever Double-Dick." She stormed off to the bleachers, openly fuming.

Edd chuckled to himself, because if he didn't find it amusing then he might be upset with himself that he had hurt someone who he used to have such high respect for. Someone that he might actually still have respect for. He sighed and returned his attention to the game.

Eddward's presence seemed to have kindled something within Kevin. His team shaped up and stopped the gap between their points and slowly began to close it. However as the end of the seventh and final inning (for a High School game), they were still down by one point. The bitter taste of defeat washed over the crowd as the two teams lined up to show their good sportsmanship before leaving.

Kevin appeared aggravated as he shook the other captain's hand then turned to storm off of the field. Eddward knew that there would be no party that night for the baseball team, he knew that Kevin would be in quite a foul mood. This amused him.

He slunk away from the field and back to his car.

#

Under normal circumstances Edd would have gone home and showered to clean his skin of the chlorine before it got irritating, then he would set about dissecting a book he would be studying for that weekend. Likely something involving thermodynamics, a subject which he had lately found to be quite fascinating. However that night was not a normal night. He was feeling so elated from his successful meet and so cocky after having watched Kevin lose his game that he wanted nothing more than to push his luck as far as it would go.

And so, smelling of chlorine, he waited patiently for the familiar rumble of Kevin's bike. It was nine thirty when the baseball captain rolled up and pulled into his driveway. Edd felt himself grinning as he stood from where he had been sitting on the step of his porch and ambled across the street.

Kevin had long since killed the engine, but remained straddling his bike as he held his helmet between his hands. Ass Edd approached he could hear the deep breathing the other was doing, trying to keep himself from getting too angry.

Well now Eddward simply couldn't stand for that!

"I have to say, defeat is a good look on you." The swimmer purred as he stood back several feet from the bike. "Rather humbling, I would say." He continued on when Kevin didn't immediately respond.

"The fuck do you want?" the ginger finally snapped, slamming his helmet onto his handlebars before he dismounted swiftly. Edd could once more see that his needling had sunk in.

Edd lifted his chin and let his shoulders fall back as a lazy smirk formed over his lips, "Me? I wanted to see that handsome face twisted with the bitter disdain of failure."

Perhaps he had pushed too hard, he realized, as he watched Kevin's green eyes flicker with genuine hate. "Fuck off Edd, I'm not in the mood." He turned and started making his way to his door.

But Edd was faster. He loved seeing Kevin knocked down a few pegs but to see no fight in his eyes was rather annoying. So Edd pinned him to his garage door, saw just the smallest hint of surprise in the man's eyes as the swimmer loomed over him with his best shark-like grin, "Really? Well I certainly wasn't in the mood when you showed up on my doorstep at four in the morning but I seemed to have made an exception."

"The difference is that you're just being a dick." Kevin spat. There was no shove, no fight. He just glared up at Edd with a look of disdain.

Edd snorted, "Perhaps, only because seeing your reaction is so priceless. Who knew the great Kevin Barr was such a sore loser."

That finally seemed to do it. Kevin snarled and punched at Edd's chest, shoved him back several feet then jumped forward and grabbed the swimmer's jacket, swung him around and slammed him back against the garage door with a loud bang, "Shut the fuck up!" Kevin's anger exploded out in a brilliant display that cause those green eyes to light up in such a satisfying way, "You're such a fucking asshole you know that?"

The swimmer felt his lips pulling up in a malicious grin before he leaned forward, hand coming up to knock Kevin's hat aside as his fingers tangled in the man's red hair. He pressed a hard, rough kiss to the athlete's lips, growling into it. The kiss was all teeth and tongue, nothing at all gentle about it as the two fought for command and dominance; the swimmer with his confidence from his earlier victory and the jock with his need to redeem himself after a loss. Edd bit Kevin's lip hard and was rewarded with a renewed shove into the metal of the garage door, a body pressing closer to his own.

When they finally broke they were both panting and gasping for air, glaring at each other as they waited for the other to make a move. Edd finally chuckled softly, "Yes."

Kevin frowned, "Yes what?"

"I know I'm an asshole."

This time Kevin smirked, there was a challenge in his eyes again that was kindling a fire in Edd's stomach.

Edd leaned in, the two teased at what appeared to be another kiss for a moment but in reality Edd was looking for an opportunity to bite. Finally he whispered, "Meet me at my house in twenty minutes. Bring a condom."

He shoved Kevin off of him and straightened up before he started back towards his house. Just for added effect he whistled a soft tune to himself as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Sorry about that wait guys, I've been having to work on my actual novel which requires quite a bit more headache then this fic does. Anyway! I'll be focusing on this one for a while, hoping to get a few chapters done over the next few days. Hope you enjoy.

Oh yeah and I'm gonna torture you with this cliffhanger. K-thanks bye.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Blood in the Water

**Rating:** M (Mature 18+)

**Fandom:** Ed Edd and Eddy

**Pairing:** Rev!Edd / Normal!Kevin

**Summary:** After an accident in the summer before his Freshman year of High School left Edd in a badly injured state he developed a new attitude on life. Now in his Senior year of High School, Edd is known as a bully, a trouble maker and a delinquent genius. His rival, Kevin, is captain of the Baseball team and the only one in Peach Creek who challenges Eddward physically.

Now in an attempt to get into Dartmouth, Edd is forced to realize that his less than reputable actions have inhibited his chances for acceptance. Kevin can't get by on his baseball scholarship alone, and will need to better some of his grades in order to get into college himself. Edd seeks a letter of recommendation from his teachers, however they see this as a chance to bring together two boys who really need each other's assistance.

**Note:** Rev!Edd belongs to Asphyxion

* * *

Chapter Ten:

Eddward loathed tardiness. He hated it more than he hated celery. He wasn't sure why he hated celery, he just did. He hated it a lot. But he hated tardiness more than that.

Which was why he grinned so salaciously when there was a knock on his door nineteen minutes after he had left the athlete standing in his driveway. Eddward took his time making his way to the door, was quite satisfied when he heard another, louder knocking to signify Kevin's impatience.

He opened the door and leaned against the frame, "Salutations, Kevin." He mused to the red head who was scowling at him so adamantly, "You look positively dreadful." There was not a hint of care in his voice, in fact he was greatly amused!

Kevin, however, was not amused. He grabbed Edd's jacket once more and shoved the man back into his house, kicked the door closed and just glared at him, "The fuck is your problem!" he barked, "One second we're getting along and then the next day you're acting like a royal prick!"

"You know they say that a highly invective vocabulary denotes a significant lack of both intelligence and anger management." He purred, ignoring the question.

Edd's back hit a wall and he saw that Kevin's visit was perhaps not one of carnal intent, "I don't get you! Last night you were nice, you know that? Nice! Maybe you were relaxed 'cause I fucking jacked you off but this shit is really starting to piss me off! You're worse than any woman I know, I can't fucking read you at all, and not in a good way!"

The swimmer deadpanned, watched Kevin with as bored of an expression as he could muster, "I have no intention of pursuing a relationship, Kevin. I could care less if you are gay, straight or enjoy dressing up in mascot costumes to have mass orgies in convention halls. You and I don't get along," he reached up and grabbed Kevin's wrists quickly, twisting them to earn an agonized look on the athlete's face before he switched their positions and shoved Kevin face-first against the wall, earning an aggravated grunt before the other started to struggle with his arms pinned firmly behind his back, "However I will not deny that we have a good amount of sexual chemistry together."

"So that's what you want is it?" Kevin snarled as he tried in vain to get out of the rather effective arm-bar, "You want a good fuck. You don't want someone to help you when you fall?"

The ginger was pressing on a metaphorical bruise that caused a dull ache in Edd's chest to throb. The swimmer frowned, "There's nobody there to help me when I need them." He hissed.

That momentary lapse was Kevin needed. He twisted and rammed Edd back, sent them both tumbling to the floor but Kevin jumped up quickly, "You sound like an emo little bitch you know that? The only reason nobody is there for you is because you don't let them in!"

Edd pulled himself up with a growl, "I don't need you or anybody else, Kevin!" A sudden burst of rage struck him as he lunged forward and tackled the baseball star to the ground, grabbing his wrists and pinning him down, "You don't get it do you?! This was forced upon me, you were forced upon me like everything else! You, a nitwit who shows a complete lack of interest in anything but his cock or his game, are somehow responsible for my fucking future! You who pushed me around as a kid, who bullied me and my friends incessantly, who made a sport out of belittling me in every way. I still don't understand how or why, but for some reason you are fucking intent on ruining my life - so do excuse me if I have to use some method you fucking understand to get through that thick fucking skull of yours and get you to actually fucking learn something and pay attention so that I have some meager hope of doing something that I want with my life!" His voice was topping a holler by the end of his rant as he panted for breath.

Kevin looked stunned beneath him from such an outburst, but it lasted only seconds before his brows furrowed. His knees came up and Edd moved to block his groin from a strike only to have Kevin fake him out and slam a knee into his kidney.

The swimmer doubled over with a gasp. Kevin took the opportunity and brought his feet up and kicked out, sending Edd flying back and hit the ground with a thud. The ginger scrambled to his feet, snarling, "Hey! This is no picnic for me either! I'm having to be taught by the asshole of all assholes! Everyone walked on eggshells around you for years because they felt fucking bad for you and it gave you this twisted God complex. Now I have to put up with that on a damn near daily basis, do you even realize how condescending you are? Not everyone is as smart as you asshole! We can't all read a textbook in a day and retain every word of it!"

Edd was getting back onto his feet, rubbing his ribs as he glared at the other. He stormed forward, "None of this came easy you know! I worked hard all of my life! I put up with everyone's bullshit and had to be ten steps ahead of them in everything!" Fist was raised, he swung wildly and felt delightfully elated when Kevin's head snapped to the side.

Retaliation was swift however, as the jock lunged. Edd felt knuckles hit his lip hard, felt the tissue swell and a trickle of blood drip down his chin. He kicked in return, brought his knee up and kicked out, landing a foot solidly on the jocks sternum.

Kevin flopped back heavily, but was back on his feet in seconds.

This was not one of their little school scuffles. This was a full blown brawl between two alpha males, both with something to prove.

While normally a clean freak, Edd could not bring himself to care in those moments of flying fists and feet. Something got knocked off a table, an end table got overturned completely. Their fight took them into the living room where a vase was knocked over onto the carpet, spilling water and decorative rocks over the pristine white fabric.

Kevin tackled Edd, sent them both down and rolling around on the ground. The jock was poised with a fist in the air and Edd didn't so much as flinch, steeling himself for what was going to be a very painful hit. Instead however, he felt both of Kevin's hands push under his beanie and grabbed two fistfuls of his short black hair, holding them tight as he used this for leverage to turn the swimmer's chin up for a full, rough kiss.

They were still fighting, there was no doubt about that in Edd's mind. Teeth scraped together, fingers pulled too tight at his hair, there was a growl bubbling in Kevin's chest. The swimmer fought back with every ounce of his being, grabbed at Kevin's shirt and rolled them both over to slam Kevin into the ottoman.

Edd had a black eye, a split lip, a bloody nose and likely no end of bruises along his body, but he was satisfied that Kevin was faring no better. He tasted blood on his tongue and reveled in that fact that he was unsure if it was his own or the ginger's.

At some point Edd lost his jacket. It had become too constraining to fight in, but now he was aware of his shirt riding up, the rub of the carpet against his back. He pulled at Kevin's shirt because he would be damned if he was going to let the jock have more clothing than he did.

Someone moaned, it might have been him. He shoved and rolled, pushing himself atop Kevin and ground down against him. They both moaned this time, but the athlete wasn't going to give up easily.

Kevin bit the cut on Edd's lip causing a sharp flash of pain that was enough for the ginger to shove Edd back and away. He landed on his back with a grunt and had no time to recover before the other was on him once more. Lips were abandoned as teeth found his neck, clamped down hard and lapped at the bit of blood that bubbled up. Both of them lost their shirts, one of them was torn, and two bruised chests were pressed flush together.

Edd's head fell back and he let out a cry of pleasured pain when the jock bit at his collar bone. His hands came up to Kevin's back, blunt nails found tanned skin and raked ten long angry red lines up the baseball captain's back. The groan he got was magical and pooled liquid fire in his veins.

"Fuck, how can an asshole like you be so fucking hot?!" Kevin snarled and clamped down on a nipple.

Edd howled his joy, his back arched and he felt his ability to fight back waning. Kevin wanted to be in charge and he wanted to let him have it, feeling the jock's strong hands on him, a combination of painful and pleasurable was swirling to become a euphoric fog in his mind.

"Fucking masochist!" Kevin hissed, biting down on the same nipple, breaking the skin this time.

Edd cried out, the pain sharper than the pleasure, dulling the ecstasy for a moment before the jock went about sucking at the pebbled flesh, "That's a big word Kevin, careful you don't hurt yourself." His chuckle turned to a gasping moan when a hand came up to pinch and twist the other nipple sharply.

In the end Edd gave in and allowed Kevin control. The two alpha males had gone head-to-head, but Edd had always known that in a battle of brawn that the other would win. It sent a thrill through his body, made his back arch as he rolled his hips and just let go.

Kevin must have sensed this because he let out a pleased growl and pushed the swimmer into the carpet further. His hands went to the front of Edd's pants, fingers working to pop the button and pull down the zipper. Kevin sat up and yanked at Edd's pants, pulling them clean off and leaving the man in nothing more than a pair of tented black silk boxers.

He grinned as he watched the jock look over his body with hunger in his green eyes. Edd shamelessly spread his legs and grinned, "Aimez-vous ce que vous voyez, ma bête?" he purred the French from his tongue like liquid silk and saw something snap in Kevin's eyes.

Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out a little blue square of foil, tossing the condom onto Edd's stomach as he went to undo his own pants, "If you want me to use it, then you'll have to put it on." The jock said in a thick, husky tone. He then stood up and pulled off both his pants and boxers in one go.

Edd had previously been slightly irked that Kevin had seen him naked the day before, not that he had anything to hide, however this evened the playing field somewhat. Kevin dropped back down to his knees and prepared to move back over Edd when the swimmer moved up and grabbed him in a rough kiss.

Bodies pushed against one another, hands explored bare skin. Kevin's fingers slid around, down Edd's back. He could feel every callous on that hand drag against his flesh until he felt his rear being cupped and squeezed hard, pulling him up to deepen their kiss.

Edd tipped his head and gave Kevin the satisfaction of a pleasurable purr, one hand coming up to tangle in the ginger's hair while the other went down to grab the man's length, giving it a rough stroke. Kevin's hips bucked sharply, Edd grinned and tightened his hold until he felt the other's breath hitch in discomfort.

The swimmer's back arched and he let out a moan when Kevin's hand tightened on his ass and he felt nails digging into the skin. It was quite wonderful as his head fell back and he panted lewdly, baring his throat, "Vous savez juste obtenir mon sang bouillant, svp, ne faites pas vous obstacle de défi!"

"Speak English you bastard…" Kevin panted, his free hand going to the nape of Edd's neck to grip the short hairs he found there. He felt a pulse of need throbbing within him, let out a little cry and scrambled for the condom that had fallen on the floor.

Somehow he tore it open, he was in too much of a haze to recall how it happened. There was a little fuss with getting it on, but finally he rolled the dark blue sheath over the athlete and stroked it lightly. Kevin let out a moan that Edd eagerly swallowed.

"Promise you'll let me finish as well this time?" Edd teased.

That seemed to light a fire in Kevin as the athlete shoved the swimmer down to the ground hard enough that the breath was nearly knocked from his lungs. He grabbed Edd's legs and encouraged them to wrap around the baseball star's waist before he leaned over the swimmer.

Edd's hands went up, he wrapped them around the man and let his fingers feel the flexing of his muscle. "It's been a while, shouldn't you prepare me?" the man was unsure if he was nervous or not…

"Fuck that, with how much you like pain, I wanna hear you scream." Kevin bit Edd's neck again, then reached down and grabbed his cock and lined himself up.

Edd was certain that he drew blood with his his nails dug into Kevin's back and drug across the skin. Kevin sank in balls-deep with one brutal thrust and had the swimmer gasping for air. Sensing that he had perhaps gone too far the man remained still and silent for a long moment, eyes squeezed shut tight as he let Edd adjust to the invasion.

When the pain was beginning to subside, Edd rolled his hips and let out a gasping moan, though it was weak. When Kevin still didn't move he wrinkled his nose, "Move you animal!" he hissed, forcing himself to speak English when his mind was so scrambled to even think.

Kevin complied at last, pulling out before he rammed back in. He readjusted himself, shifted and got a better hold on Edd before he grabbed the swimmer's hair with one of his hands once more, pulled at it and began a rough pace that had Edd seeing literal stars in his vision.

Eddward would have said that he liked sex before that moment, he would say that it was a physical response that anyone would have and desire, it was how humans were designed. However this… He finally understood why people sought it so badly, he understood why people craved to be filled to the brim. His body was stretched so tight around Kevin that he lingered on the line between pleasure and pain and loved every nanosecond of it.

He loved the way Kevin felt against him, around him, within him. He rolled his hips to meet every thrust and push, pushed for Kevin to go deeper, begged him to go harder. He discovered a truly feral side to both of them, wild animals fulfilling their deepest carnal desires.

They built up a frantic rhythm, they shared kisses and bites alike and exchanged curses in place of sweet words. Edd found himself at the precipice of pleasure first however, his climax hitting him like a solid wave with Kevin following seconds after with a roar. They lay in the carpet in their afterglow, a tangled mess of limbs.

Edd enjoyed how Kevin's body felt, pressed warm over his own. His skin was hot and there was a thin sheen of sweat and blood covering both of them. It was so deliciously filthy that Edd couldn't help the smile that curled over the left half of his face.

Kevin recovered first, pulling himself off of the swimmer before working himself free. Edd lost his smile and instead frowned when he suddenly felt so cold and empty, opened one eye and watched the baseball captain get up and walk to the bathroom.

Edd lazily sat up and leaned back on his hands, rolling his shoulders before he took stock of the room. It was an absolute mess, with almost all of the furniture pushed aside in some way or another. He was in a state of disarray himself, as he looked down at the cuts and bruises on his pale skin coupled with a rather large spatter of his own seed. He licked the cut on his lip and reveled in the lingering sting, reached up and pressed a finger to the swelling on his right eye.

Kevin came out of the bathroom with a wicked smirk and he stopped to look over the room, then Eddward laying out before him. "You look like shit." He commented simply.

The swimmer scoffed, looking over the bruises and blood on the athlete, "You are no better off than I am." He slowly went to stand, ignoring the lance of pain that shot through his system. He was good at hiding pain, but Kevin must have noticed something given the concerned look in his eyes. Edd ignored it, "I have to admit, I feel somewhat better."

"You're fucking weird."

"Given your current state of arousal, I would have to turn that jab right back at you." Edd made his way to the kitchen and pulled out a first aid kit from under the sink, complete with hydrogen peroxide and gauze for his cuts.

"I never said I wasn't." Kevin followed him into the room, grabbed a chair from the table and sat backwards, straddling it. Edd frowned at the naked man on his furniture, now that their coupling was over he was in little mood to clean more of his sweat and blood than he had to.

"I would appreciate it if you would remove your testicles from my dining room furniture…" Though Edd really didn't appreciate it no matter what, and Kevin made no sign to move. The swimmer scowled his annoyance, "Now that your curiosity has been satiated, I pray you'll leave me alone and move on?" The question was asked with a cold tone, he would not stand for being Kevin's toy.

"I wanna go again," the athlete said with a broad grin.

Edd rolled his eyes and took a cotton ball, coated it with peroxide and dabbed it on the various cuts on his body. "Then perhaps next time you will be the one to have something shoved inside of you." He snorted, then scoffed, "Filthy animal." Yet even as he said that he felt a tremble of need shudder through him.

"But you look so hot riding my cock."

Eddward was pacing closer with a fresh peroxide swab. "That may be the case, however…"

"AAAAGH!"

"Hold still!" The swimmer was working the cotton ball over the bloody scratches down the athlete's back, "You're such a baby." He snapped, then slapped the man's back which earned him a loud yelp, "Now I repeat, get your filthy ass off of my furniture!"

Kevin was up in an instant, he grabbed Eddward and moved to shove him, pushing him down to bend him over the table and he pushed himself up behind the swimmer to hold him down, "What about your filthy ass huh?" He grinned and rocked his hips against Edd's, letting him feel the cock between his legs.

"Desist at once. At least give me some time to recover!"

"At least you'll be prepared this time." Kevin teased, biting at Edd's ear with a low growl.

The swimmer met this with his own growl, shoved up and back and forced Kevin off of his frame, "Insatiable bastard." He growled, then turned and made his way into the living room. He had partially hoped that once Kevin got to explore his curiosity that he would take his leave.

Yet that seemed to be a very small part… Eddward could have forced the man to leave if he had really wanted.

Kevin followed him once more, "You're damn right I am."

Eddward heaved a sigh, "Honesty is not always the best policy." He turned around just in time for Kevin to grab him and shove him onto the couch.

He felt his muscles burning.

Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Blood in the Water

Rating: M (Mature 18+)

Fandom: Ed Edd and Eddy

Pairing: Rev!Edd / Normal!Kevin

Summary: After an accident in the summer before his Freshman year of High School left Edd in a badly injured state he developed a new attitude on life. Now in his Senior year of High School, Edd is known as a bully, a trouble maker and a delinquent genius. His rival, Kevin, is captain of the Baseball team and the only one in Peach Creek who challenges Eddward physically.

Now in an attempt to get into Dartmouth, Edd is forced to realize that his less than reputable actions have inhibited his chances for acceptance. Kevin can't get by on his baseball scholarship alone, and will need to better some of his grades in order to get into college himself. Edd seeks a letter of recommendation from his teachers, however they see this as a chance to bring together two boys who really need each other's assistance.

Note: Rev!Edd belongs to Asphyxion

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

The night was dark and the air was cold. The moon was out in a cloudless, starless sky and Kevin looked up in wonder at the vast darkness - he wondered if he would be consumed by it.

He stood at the school's pool, at the edge of the water. Everything was gray and dark, the moon's light casting long shadows over the cold concrete beneath his feet. He looked down at the black water and saw that it was rippling, the surface disturbed by something. The little crescents of light reflected from the moon, which should have been silver, glinted red like blood.

Kevin felt cold, and it had nothing to do with the night air.

Something rose from the blackness of the water, a triangular fin that cut through the surface. He spotted a second one nearby, then a third. Circling sharks like buzzards.

He focused on the surface of the water, tried hard to see what the sharks were circling. Through the blackness he swore he saw a figure, someone drowning, scrambling madly to break the surface. He realized that what he saw was himself, the version of himself that had been drowning all of this time!

He braced his stance, prepared to jump into the water only to freeze when he saw another shark pass by. He would either drown or be devoured if he leapt into that black abyss.

The scent of chlorine was suddenly overwhelming…

Kevin jerked awake with a gasp, wincing as the morning light burned his eyes.

This was not his room, or even his house he realized immediately. The carpet was white and clean, but the furniture was a mess. There was an upturned table, clothes scattered everywhere and he saw that his shirt was ripped.

Something shifted beneath him and he was suddenly very aware of the warmth and the smell of chlorine once more filled his nose. He moved to look down and locked eyes with Eddward who lay beneath him on the couch, both of them a tangled mass of limbs.

He was flooded with the memories of the night before, the fistfight, the insults and the rough but damn good fucking. He saw evidence of all of this on the swimmer suddenly and felt himself smile because Edd was his. He had pinned down the Demon of Peach Creek and literally fucked him senseless. Twice!

Kevin grinned, he couldn't help himself. Eddward stared at him with a bored expression through a black eye, there was dried blood beneath his nose, on his lips and down his chin. Kevin knew he looked no better, but it didn't matter because in the end he had won, and he felt damn good that he won something that night.

Kevin stretched languidly, then moved to sit up and yawned. "I think that's the best night's sleep I've had in years." He said in an effort to clear away any awkwardness.

Slowly Edd sat up and pulled himself out from beneath the athlete. Kevin quietly marveled at how comfortably Edd could walk around naked, even if it was his own house. The swimmer's body was gorgeous, comprised entirely of long lines and subtle muscle. The parts that weren't bruised or stained with blood were the most amazing pale shade, despite all of the time he spent in the sun, and Kevin had been sure to carve the image into his mind the night before of Edd's body bathed in the moonlight.

He was unsure if he would ever seen it again.

"For as well as you might have slept, I spent the night with an animal atop me." The swimmer sneered, gathering up Kevin's clothes before throwing them at the other.

Kevin scoffed as he caught his clothes, examining the long rip in the front of his shirt with some level of amazement, "Hey, you sure as hell weren't complaining last night." He looked up and caught Eddward's smirk and felt it go straight to his groin. He was quickly discovering how much the man loved being overpowered and dominated; it turned the smart mouthed little water demon into a mewling kitten… By comparison at least.

"No… I don't suppose I was." Edd was pulling on his black silk boxers that had Kevin's mouth suddenly very dry. "Now if you do not mind, or if you do I really do not care, kindly extract yourself from my house. I have a good amount of damage to repair."

Kevin snapped out of his daze and watched the swimmer kneel down to begin picking up the overturned end table. He didn't move to leave, "Hey Edd?" He asked and got nothing but a grunt in response, "About what you said last night, about nobody being there for you." His stomach twisted in knots and he looked down at his hands as if he could see the blood again, "I know we're not really friends, but I'm here… You know, if you ever need someone."

"While the empty words are appreciated, you were not there for me when I really needed someone." He was watching his hands as he fixed the vase, fiddling with it idly.

Kevin frowned and pulled on his pants swiftly before jumping to his feet, "That's not fair! That was years ago! You don't know…"

Edd looked up and frowned, "I don't know what, Kevin?"

Every fiber of the man's being wanted to blurt it out, wanted to confess that he had saved the swimmer's life back then. The words backed up in his throat and he stood there silent for a few long moments before he remembered to breathe, "They're not empty words damnit! I can be there for you now and before you say something smart ass, just take it at face value!"

Edd stood, motionless. He sighed, "I need a shower." He confessed, then turned and made his way up the stairs.

Kevin grit his teeth, cursing everything on earth with an excess on the swimmer's stubbornness. He pulled his shirt back on and paused for a moment, then went about fixing the living room as best he could while Edd was in the shower. Once the last table was back in place he stood at the foot of the stairs and listened to the hiss of the shower as he debated several things.

He had never been a real romantic kind of person, had never been one to want to cuddle or hold hands. But at that moment he wanted someone to be with, no, he wanted Edd. That, however, was not going to happen. The man stated quite clearly that he was only after sex, which served to surprise the hell out of Kevin.

Then again, knowing that Edd had not been a virgin also shocked him. It also angered him.

Kevin heard the shower turn off and realized that he had been standing there for too long. He sighed and walked to the door, letting himself out quietly.

He should have gone home to shower, but instead as his feet hit the sidewalk he abruptly turned left and started walking further into the cul-de-sac. He was unsure if he was going to Naz's house for comfort or bragging rights, he felt a wave of both pride and hurt from his interactions with Edd.

Naz's house was white with sun-yellow trim, he thought that it fit the woman just fine. He knocked on the door, then rang the doorbell twice because he could. A minute later, the door opened and a sleepy-eyed Naz stood there in blue and pink pajamas.

She gasped, "Oh my God Kevin! What happened to you!"

Kevin looked down at himself and saw the bruises, cuts and his ripped shirt. He grinned, "You think I'm bad, you should see the other guy." He said proudly and walked inside without needing to be invited.

"Other guy? Kevin, what happened!" She paused, then gasped, "Wait, was that what all the commotion was about at Edd's house last night? Oh my God, did you go pick a fight with him?"

Kevin raised his hands, "Whoa Naz! Calm down. He started it, I just ended it." He grinned again, "He cornered me after I got home last night and started some shit, so I went over to his house and finished it." He paused, then laughed at his own inside joke, "Twice!"

Naz's face was a spectacular array of emotions ranging from worried to angry, "Is he alright?"

Kevin laughed again, "Oh I'd say so."

Naz huffed loudly, "Kevin! For the third time now, what the fuck happened!"

It was rare for Naz to curse, he knew she was upset, "Alright, alright. When I got back from the game last night, Edd caught me in the driveway and we sorta…got into it. I was pissed off alright, and he was acting like a royal prick."

"You got into a fight in your driveway?!"

"Well…it wasn't a fight per-say." Kevin cleared his throat, "We might have made out."

Naz's eyes widened, "What?!"

"Edd invited me back to his house but he was being a dick about it. So when I went over there I was real pissed off. We got into it, and this time I do mean a fight. Pretty nasty but damn it felt good. Then one thing led to another and…"

Naz looked suspicious, her eyes narrowed, "And…?"

"We fucked."

"WHAT?!"

"Twice…"

"KEVIN!"

"Hey! Like I said, he started it. Guy's a fucking animal when you get him naked." Kevin's lips twisted in a salacious grin at the thought and he felt the nail marks on his back throb so amazingly.

Naz flailed her hands around, "I really don't need to know this!" She rubbed her forehead, "You look like hell man, and… I mean, I figured you had a thing for Edd, but don't you think you jumped the gun a little here?"

Kevin padded across the woman's living room, a collection of green shag carpeting and blue couches, flopping down into the love seat. "Maybe, I dunno. But…it just sorta happened. But at the same time, I feel bad. No, I feel like a real ass."

Naz came over and sat beside him, frowning, "Why? Because you two fought?"

"No, not that. Something he said." He sighed, "When we were fighting last night, when we were arguing. He made it seem like he only let me fuck him because it was the only way I might get my grades up, like he felt like he had to do it."

"Well that sucks." Naz said pointedly, "But why'd you sleep with him if he said that? I mean, it's not true right?"

"No! It just…we both got so keyed up in the moment, he started moaning and humping me…"

"Kevin! Seriously, details not necessary. I really don't want to think of Double-Douche naked and humping your brains out." She punched Kevin's shoulder roughly.

Kevin winced, "Ow! Watch out, I got a bruise there." He rubbed his shoulder tenderly, "Alright, no details. We just got into it, I didn't think about what he said until this morning." He looked down at his feet and frowned, "He kept telling me that nobody was ever there for him, and I wanted to bad to tell him the truth. It's so unfair!"

"Well why didn't you?"

The athlete sighed and stared at his hands, then sighed, "I dunno. It didn't feel right. Like…" He frowned heavily, recalling the expression on Edd's face, "I don't think he would have taken it right."

"Look, you want to know my suggestion?"

"Of course…" Kevin perked up, he always respected what Naz had to say.

She was frowning, her lips slightly pouting, "Eddward is bad news Kevin. I know you feel responsible for him Kevin, but you really need to let that go. The Double-D we knew as a kid is gone. I didn't want to believe it myself, but seeing you like this? You two have gotten into your little scuffles at school but he really did some damage to you Kevin. The Double-D we knew would never hurt a flea."

Kevin respected Naz as a person, and anything she told him. But in that moment he felt that she was… What, wrong? No… She was right, Double-D was gone, and last night the two had really gone at each other with all they had. And yet… "He's the same…" Kevin mumbled, "Maybe not the same Double-D, but he's the same terrified kid I held in my arms a few years ago. What he told me was right, I wasn't there when he needed me. I may have saved his life but I ran away after that, I ran away when I knew he was alone and hurting. That kid never recovered Naz, he never stopped being scared of the shadows." Suddenly a lot of Edd's behavior made sense, his paranoia and his near violent need to break away, "Maybe I shouldn't have slept with him last night, but I can fix this now." Kevin jumped to his feet, "Yeah, I'm sure of it. I know how to fix this!"

"Uhh, Kevin?" Naz said, raising a hand.

He looked down, "Yeah?"

"You might want to fix yourself first. Like, take a shower?"

"Showers are for losers! I'm a fucking winner!"

"Did Edd hit you in the head or something?"

There was a pause, "Irrelevant!"

#

Kevin skipped his third period class that following Monday and made his way to the guidance office. His mind was still hazed with thoughts of Eddward, though more so on the angry words the two had shared that previous Friday. Edd had been so angry when he had screamed at Kevin, but there was also fear in his eyes, genuine fear for his future and how the athlete would affect it. Kevin couldn't stomach having Edd hold him in such negative regards, and he actually felt responsible for the swimmer's future.

The weight was too heavy on his chest.

As he opened the door and walked in he saw one student sitting on a chair waiting, a middle aged woman typing on a computer in the back and… Kevin frowned. Eddy sat at the front counter, staring at a computer screen with vivid interest.

He walked up to the counter, "Yo dork."

Edd waved his hand dismissively, "Sign in and sit down."

"No way dork, I need to talk to Mrs. Collins, now." Kevin put emphasis behind his voice, he hated dealing with that pimple faced sleaze ball. Honestly he wouldn't have had such a grudge against the kid if he weren't a perpetual ass.

Then again he seemed to have developed attraction for Edd, despite his ability to be such an asshole. He briefly remembered Eddy kissing Edd on a dare, and though he had initiated the dare it still annoyed the jock.

Eddy looked up and frowned heavily, looking Kevin over slowly. "She's at lunch." He said blankly.

"No she's not."

"She's with another student."

"I'm guessing she's not since you already lied once." He huffed and invited himself into the back. The woman behind the desk looked up as if she were about to get involved, then thought the better of it and went back to her work as Kevin moved down the hall. He heard Eddy's irate voice telling him to come back but he ignored it as he flung open the door to the councilor's office.

She was mid-bite from a Styrofoam box of Chinese food, looked up and raised a curious brow, "Hello Kevin, can I help you?" She didn't bother to stop eating despite the intrusion. She looked over him with a mouthful of Mushu Pork, covered her mouth and went on to say, "You know I saw Mr. Vincent earlier sporting some similar bruises, didn't I tell you two not to kill each other?"

"It's easier said than done." Kevin closed the door with a bang and walked over to an empty chair, dropping down heavily, "I can't do this." He said flatly, "There's…no way I'll be able to pull my grades up, even with Edd's help."

"Is he not tutoring you?" She asked, turning to her computer to type in her password; the kitten vomiting rainbows appeared on her background.

Kevin reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, "He is, and he's doing a great job. But…" He looked down at his feet, "There's some bad history between us. And bottom line, I don't want to be held responsible if he doesn't get that letter!"  
Mrs. Collins frowned, "Is that why you two got into a fight? He was upset about the letter?"

"No! No…" Well, yes, Kevin thought, "It's not like that. I'm trying hard ok, and so is he. But…if I fail, then he's going to take a major hit because of it. I can't have that on my conscience! That's just not fair!"

She smiled some and finally closed the Chinese box, pushing it aside, "So you're genuinely worried about Mr. Vincent, are you?"

Kevin frowned, but nodded, "I know he's a grade-A prick, but sometimes he can be a nice guy. Emphasis on sometimes." He snorted, "But he's got the grades to go to any college he wants! I know his record is messed up but he'll grow out of that right? I mean…why punish him…for being scared of a world that's mistreated him?"

"You're talking about his incident in Freshman year?"

"Well, that and…his parents were never there for him you know? I mean like, never. All his friends abandoned him when he needed them. When you think about it, he's kinda got a reason for being such an ass." Kevin's hands gripped the arms of the chair tightly as he frowned, "Look, I want to be totally honest with you. I want to help Edd, but right now whenever he looks at me he gets angry because he sees me as the roadblock between him and freedom. I can't get to him if he won't look past that."

Mrs. Collins seemed surprised by this, but she smiled, "Well Kevin, that's a lot of growing up you did in a short amount of time." She praised, "I must say I'm… I'm very impressed!" She sat back in her chair, "I have to ask you though Kevin, do you really, honestly think that this school would ever endanger the future of a student?"

Kevin blinked, "Wh…What do you mean?"

She chuckled, "Kevin, no matter what happened to you, pass or fail, we already have Edd's recommendation letter written and sent to every college he's applied to. I would never, and I mean never, risk the future of one of my students. Especially one so talented as Mr. Vincent."

Kevin's jaw literally fell open, "But… But the rejection letter, and…"

"It was a fake." She said with a shrug, "He only sent those letters in about a month before, it takes much longer for those to process. I was actually a little shocked that he fell for it." She giggled, "But I wanted to see you succeed Kevin, and I knew the only one who could really make that possible was Edd so I had to be a little devious to get him to agree."

"That's fucked up!" the athlete jumped to his feet and slammed his palms down on her desk, making the woman jump, "Do you realize how little Edd already trusts everyone? And I'd say for damn good reason! To think you guys would pull something so underhanded! Do you know how much he's stressing over this? Do you understand that you're risking putting him into a depression or worse?"

Mrs. Collins looked passive, she sighed, "I was honestly hoping you would give him a reason to trust you, Kevin. Have you even told him why he's alive to help you today?"

"That's irrelevant."

"But it's not. He has a friend in you Kevin, and a damn good one too based on how you came storming into my office like this. If Mr. Vincent can trust anyone in this world, it's you. This was my last chance for both of you to heal some old wounds, Kevin. Before Edd leaves forever. Before you both walk away from each other with ghosts haunting you."

Kevin was unsure if he was more irritated or frustrated. "I'm gonna tell him!" he barked, "Not about that though. About this. About how you used his fears against him!"

"If you feel you must."

"You're damn right I feel that I must!" He yelled, "What you did is blackmail! You'll be lucky if he doesn't sue your ass off!" He moved around the desk in a huff, then paused at the door as his burst of rage ebbed slowly, "Maybe in some twisted way, what you did was a nice thing. But trying to get someone to trust you through more lies isn't the way to go."

She looked up and smiled calmly, "You should take your own advice."

"I never lied to him."

"You never told him the truth either."

Kevin grit his teeth and left the office, banging the door loudly behind him.

#

Kevin was appreciative for practice that day, he was able to get out some of his aggression. He was nervous though, because he knew he needed to talk to Edd, and while his brain tried to work out what he was going to say and how he was going to say it, his body reacted to the stray thoughts of what had happened Friday night. How he wanted more of that. A lot more. Except he didn't want to pin the swimmer down after a bloody fistfight, he didn't want to have to dominate the other just to be able to be with him.

He knew for a fact that he was not gay, he would never look at another man the way he looked at Eddward. He was alright with this, because sex was sex, but there were few people on the planet who could challenge him like Edd did, nobody could rile him up like the swimmer.

He shoo'd away his other teammates before the swim team would be getting in. His heart was racing and he was unsure why, and so while he waited he pulled out his phone. 'Answer me once and for all, how do you know so much about Edd?'

'Why do you think that's going to work?' came the response.

'Because you care about him. It's why you've been feeding me information.'

He heard the doors open, heard the chatter of the swimmers as they moved about. His phone buzzed and he opened the new message, 'I fucked up. He'll never trust me.'

Kevin sighed quietly through his nose, looked up and watched Edd pass by on his way to the shower. He listened to the other swimmers leave as they so often did to avoid further confrontation. 'You did. But an apology might go further than you think, Eddy.'

He tossed the phone into his bag and made his way towards the swimmer's stall. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt, then jimmied the door open with a nudge.

"KEVIN!" Edd hissed, recoiling from the door with an annoyed look in his eyes, "Have you no decency? Surely you-"

Kevin didn't care. He closed the door and moved to grab the swimmer's hips, shoving him hard into the wall as he dove in for a kiss, because he couldn't help himself. He had been aching for the feel of the other's smooth skin and fighting tongue, he took a sharp intake of breath when he felt Edd bite his lip because fuck it felt so damn good.

Edd's hands gripped his shoulders firmly, pushing enough to let the athlete know that his presence was not exactly desired. "Edd," Kevin whispered, "There's something you need to know."

The swimmer snorted, "You have an erection?"

Kevin grinned deviously, "Well, yeah. But that's not what I wanted to tell you." Edd remained quiet, his eyes narrowed on the other. He took a breath, "I went to see Mrs. Collins today I…" he paused, wondering how to word it, "I didn't want you to be punished for my screwup. I don't want you to resent me."

There was a long pause between the two, the swimmer's fingers relaxed some. He remained silent however.

"There's something else…" He took a breath and watched Edd's eyes carefully, "I like you Edd, and it has nothing to do with the sex. Well, I mean, it was great but, I liked you before that. You're so irritating, you drive me crazy, but at the same time I-"

"No." The word was said flatly, his eyes and face void of emotion.

"Wh…what?!"

"No." He repeated with the same inflection, but stronger, "Kevin, I informed you that I am not looking for a relationship. I will not deny that you and I have sexual chemistry, as I used the term before, and now more than ever I am certain of this. But you are not gay, nor would I want for you to compromise your beliefs on my account."

Kevin tensed up and frowned, "I know you're a secretive guy! It's not like I'm gonna out you to the school or anything."

"I am not at all concerned about that." He replied curtly, pushing Kevin away to an arms length, "I honestly appreciate what you did on my account, and should you desire I will continue to tutor you." He went to turn off the water and grabbed his towel, "The simple fact of the matter is, Kevin, it's too late."

He walked out of the little stall without looking back.

Kevin charged out after him, "Stop being such a fucking drama queen!" he snarled, "What do you mean it's too fucking late? For what!"

Edd didn't respond. He was pulling on a pair of those black silk boxers that drove Kevin wild, bastard! He put on the rest of his clothes, gathered his things and walked towards the door.

"Fuck off then! Be a fucking coward! You want to know why nobody's there when you need them? 'Cause you fucking walk away!" He threw the metaphorical rock in the hopes that it would make the swimmer stop, but he didn't.

The heavy clatter of the locker room door rang through the room with finality. Kevin felt the heavy weight of defeat on his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Blood in the Water

**Rating:** M (Mature 18+)

**Fandom:** Ed Edd and Eddy

**Pairing:** Rev!Edd / Normal!Kevin

**Summary:** After an accident in the summer before his Freshman year of High School left Edd in a badly injured state he developed a new attitude on life. Now in his Senior year of High School, Edd is known as a bully, a trouble maker and a delinquent genius. His rival, Kevin, is captain of the Baseball team and the only one in Peach Creek who challenges Eddward physically.

Now in an attempt to get into Dartmouth, Edd is forced to realize that his less than reputable actions have inhibited his chances for acceptance. Kevin can't get by on his baseball scholarship alone, and will need to better some of his grades in order to get into college himself. Edd seeks a letter of recommendation from his teachers, however they see this as a chance to bring together two boys who really need each other's assistance.

**Note:** Rev!Edd belongs to Asphyxion

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

It had been over a month since Edd last spoke to Kevin. Their talk had been less than pleasant, and the swimmer had to walk away from a very hurt red-head. But it was for the best, Eddward had convinced himself of this. There was a long running list of reasons that they should and could not seek anything more than a purely carnal relationship.

He admitted, however, that Kevin's selfless act had surprised him. Removing himself as an obstacle towards Edd's future had removed a great weight from his shoulders and in that moment he had wanted to give in to desire - he might have if he had not still been sore from their last encounter.

But now Kevin was insulted, his ego heavily bruised by Edd's rejection. He avoided the swimmer actively, came home late and always made sure that he was gone from the locker rooms before Edd got out of practice. It was alright though, he had insulted Kevin. He understood his anger and confusion, Edd refused to rattle off the reasons why he had rejected the other.

Life was slowly returning to 'normal.' Once the bruises and cuts left behind by Kevin faded away it was as if their tryst had never happened, he returned to studying every day after practice, and returned to his quiet life of solitude.

Save, of course, for one Marie Kanker.

Without her he might have risked a brain aneurysm from sheer boredom. Their weekly ritual of Game of Thrones marathons (he could recite most episodes by heart now) with the new addition of Supernatural kept him sane and relatively grounded within his life. He even mused quietly to himself as he watched reruns of Will & Grace on his laptop his his relationship with the woman was synonymous to that of Will and Grace in the show.

This, however, made him feel very alone.

That was however, until one Sunday evening. The sun had set, the house was quiet, he was quite comfortable in his sweats and oversized Harvard t-shirt from his father's closet. His teeth were brushed and he was brewing a pot of fine pomegranate tea to help him find a peaceful night's sleep when there was a knock at the door.

He frowned and looked at the clock. Who would bother him so late? The only one he knew who was so utterly brash was Kevin. Admittedly this made his feel curiously…elated.

He went to the door and jumped at another loud bang. He grumbled and pulled his beanie on before opening the door only to stand there dumbfounded.

"DOUBLE-D!" Suddenly the man was tackled and grabbed up in a massive hug that threatened to separate his vertebrate. He immediately recognized the sickeningly familiar smell of gravy and body-odor that was Ed.

"What's up Sockhead." The second greeting came from behind the larger teen, Edd looked down to spot Eddy standing on his porch. He had a little more hair and had put on several pounds, but it was still very much Eddy.

Edd squirmed, fighting every urge to kick them both. "I beseech you Ed, release me!" He huffed, taking a breath when he was dropped onto his feet and stepped back. He looked between the two boys standing in his doorway, wanting to say a thousand things at once, "What are you two doing here?"

"What, we can't visit our favorite Sockhead?" Eddy piped, folding his arms and trying to look nonchalant. There was uncertainty in his eyes however as he was unsure how the other was going to react.

"Kevin came to see us Double-D!" Ed's honesty burst out of him in a glorious display of simplicity, "I have been staying at Rolf's, he has chickens Double-D!"

The swimmer winced, "Please stop calling me that."

"But that's your name." Ed cocked his head to the side and stared at his old friend with wide, unblinking eyes.

Edd paused however and frowned, "Kevin sent you here?"

Eddy hmphed, "It was a few weeks ago."

Edd sighed and cinched his jaw, then stepped back, "Alright, I was about to head to bed but…I cannot leave you standing on the porch all night."

Eddy scoffed this time as he walked in and kicked off his shoes, an old and automatic habit that the swimmer was surprised he remembered. "Tomorrow's a holiday, why are you going to bed so early?"

"I sleep for eight hours every evening. It is important that I keep up that ritual."

"Then sleep in. I brought movies."

Ed bounced up and down, "The Monster From the Drain Galaxy!" he announced loudly as he galloped into the living room with bursts of laughter. Edd heard the oafish teen calling from the other room, "Where's the TV?"

The swimmer heaved a sigh as he walked into the living room with Eddy trailing behind him, "I don't watch TV Ed, I took it out."

Eddy elbowed Edd lightly, "Go get your laptop then, I'll go pop the popcorn!"

Something snapped in Eddward and he went rigid as he growled, "What is the meaning of this? You think you can just pretend everything is alright? You two come in now that you have decided you want to return?"

The room was silent for a long moment before Eddy walked over and sat on the coffee table with a sigh, "That's not it. We've been wanting to come back for a long time, we never wanted to leave. We were scared Double-D. Seeing you hurt like that, knowing it was my fault… I was a shitty friend to say the least, I've been trying to think of any way to make it up to you but I couldn't think of anything." He hung his head. The swimmer looked up at Ed who hung his head low in dejection.

"You could have simply apologized…" Edd said, feeling the want to be angry but it lacked sincerity in his voice.

Eddy shook his head, "Seeing you all banged up like that? An apology didn't seem good enough. I didn't think you wanted me anywhere near you."

"I'd have much preferred it to the loneliness, Eddy."

The short little schemer looked lost for words, wringing his hands nervously, "I'm sorry, Edd."

It was the first time Eddy had ever given so sincere of an apology to Edd, one that lacked annoyance or anger, one where Eddy felt so guilty that his voice was barely audible and he couldn't look the other in the face. It was almost frightening.

Edd smiled, even knowing it only looked like a smirk which gave him a brief flashback to when Kevin pressed his fingers to his lips in curiosity. This was short lived however, the air was heavy with sadness and uncertainty and Edd only knew one surefire way to break it, "I shall retrieve my laptop then. Eddy, I believe you mentioned popcorn?"

Eddy perked up and Ed's joy once more burst out in a loud guffaw that was simply so…Ed. The swimmer turned and went up to his room to gather his laptop, pausing a moment to look across the street from his window.

When he came back downstairs he could hear Ed and Eddy talking, complete nonsense but it reminds Edd of what it was like to have the two around. How his house felt less empty, how he could complain that there was dirt on the carpet or chips in his sofa because it was someone other than himself. It was an overwhelmingly joyous feeling.

"Come on Edd! Don't just stand there." Eddy's voice snapped the man back to the present as he realized he was standing in the threshold.

He smirked, chuckled, and made his way over to set up the laptop. Three boys piled onto the sofa with a bowl of popcorn and Ed had produced a chicken leg from somewhere… He hoped it was not one of Rolf's chickens.

Edd hardly paid attention to the movie, too enamored by his own thoughts. He became aware of Eddy's arm snaking around the back of his neck and looked down to assess his grinning friend, "Yes, Eddy?" he asked, his voice quiet to keep from upsetting Ed who was paying rapt attention to the B-rated horror film.

"You got tall." Was all the other said.

"Growth spurt." Was the simple response.

Silence befell them like humidity, thick and awkward, "So you and Shovelchin?" Came the statement after a few minutes.

Edd blinked in shock, frowning as he looked to the other, "Excuse me?"

"Well hey, I can't say I'm surprised or nothing. He's been displaying…what's it called? Homoerotic tenderloins since we were kids." Eddy snorted.

Unsure of how to respond to that, Edd simply said, "Tendencies, Eddy…" He sighed, "And no. I rejected him."

"YOU WHAT!?"

"SHHHHHHHH!" Ed turned with furrowed brow and a finger over his lips, "The cows are sleeping!"

Once more, no response could be ascertained. Edd shook his head as he tried to form words and felt a knot forming in his stomach, "Kevin and I have too much in our past." He stated, though that past, as he recalled, brought about some mind-blowing results.

"You bet you do!" the smaller barked, "I mean, he was a shitty bully when we were kids. Always picking on us, calling us loser, trying to make himself seem so much cooler. Then there was that whole hero-conscience he got."

Edd raised a brow, "Hero conscience?"

"Yeah, you know. After he saved you." Eddy folded his arms and leaned back in the couch.

Edd was very silent as this digested, his frown setting deeper, "What…do you mean? Saved me when?"

Eddy grinned, "You'll just have to ask him that." He said, "After the movie of course."

"Eddy, what are you talking about?!"

"SHHHHHH!"

"Yeah Double-D, be quiet the movie's on." He grinned one of those sly, sleazy grins he was so infamous for as he turned his attention to the computer.

Edd repressed the sudden urge to punch both boys in the face. Instead he sat back and resigned himself to try to focus on the movie.

#

Eddy had refused to say more which only served to irritate the hell out of Eddward who was quite tempted to pull out every strand of the schemer's hair one by one until he confessed. But it was a night of healing, one in which Edd was no longer alone, where he stopped being angry about the incidents of his past. One where Eddy stole the last of the popcorn and bitched loudly when he accidentally bit down on a kernel, one where Ed was fascinated by B-rated movie gore.

It was a good night, Edd thought.

When the movie ended the boys sat back. Eddy talked about schemes he had been pulling off online, he had apparently discovered a game called EVE which encouraged his sleazy behavior and turned out to be an excellent outlet for him.

Ed spoke through movie-related metaphors about his life with Rolf. The farmer put the lug to good use apparently and the teen was quite happy, he had been accepted into the man's family with ease and participated in all of their strange customs. Edd quietly wondered what had prompted him to leave home in the first place, but that was a mystery for another day.

Edd didn't talk much. He spoke a little of his swimming, but otherwise there was little to say.

By the time Ed and Eddy said goodnight and left it was just past midnight. Edd watched the two get into Eddy's beat up little BMW and drive off and stood on his porch for a moment.

His gaze drifted to the house across the street where Kevin's bike sat beside his father's car. The whole night Edd's mind had been wrapped around what Eddy had said about Kevin. He had intended to put it off until the morning and approach the red-head in the daylight about this, but the thought was far too distracting.

There was a light on in Kevin's bedroom window along with the silhouette of his figure. The swimmer closed the door to his house as he made his way over, barefooted to the athlete's house.

For a long moment he was unsure of what to do. It was far to late to knock on the door. He walked over to the little garden off to the side, bent down and found a pebble. Oh this was too much like one of those silly romance movies, he thought to himself as he turned the little rock over in his hand. After a few more moments of contemplation he looked up at the window and threw the pebble.

Of course, Edd had never been a good shot. The pebble missed by a lot. He grumbled and found another pebble and tried again. This one was closer, but still bounced off the wall by the window.

He huffed, but saw that he had still gotten the other's attention. Kevin shifted and moved to his window, looking down before the space was crowded by a canine figure. The window was opened, "Edd?" He could barely hear the voice.

"Salutations, Kevin." He tried to sound…casual? "I was hoping we could talk."

He heard a scoff, "It's fucking twelve thirty dude."

"I seem to recall you wishing to talk at four am and I obliged."

There was a moment of silence, he could barely hear the sigh, "Whatever, wait there."

Edd rocked back on his heels as Kevin disappeared. Two minutes later he heard a rattle from the back gate, the gate swinging open. He could barely see the figure of the man in the darkness, "Come on then," Kevin grumbled.

Molly came running out of the darkness and started sniffing at Edd's feet. He moved towards the opened gate with the canine following him, careful to watch his footing.

He was led into Kevin's backyard which was surprisingly…magical. He did not often use that word, however he looked around to the posts holding up the awning and the icicle lights and paper lanterns hung up that reflected off of Kevin's pool like starlight. It was a low glow, allowing for comfortable vision without being irritating. Molly padded around the grass surrounding the pool and vanished into the shadows.

Kevin walked over to a small glass table and sat down in one of the two chairs beside it. He was dressed in nothing more than a pair of loose basketball shorts that left much of his body visible, which was incredibly distracting. "So," Kevin's voice forced Edd's eyes to look up from his abs, the man was smirking at him, "What did you want to talk about?"

Edd approached and moved to sit in the open chair, his eyes going out to watch the pool because the other was quite distracting, "I wish to inquire about something that was brought to my attention." He began, "That you had saved me, at some point."

When his eyes shifted back to Kevin, the man's eyes were covered in shadows from the obtuse lighting, but Edd saw his Adam's Apple bob up and down in a nervous gesture. "Edd I…" his voice cracked which worried the swimmer, whatever it was had been causing the man a great deal of distress, "Who told you?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"Fine, what did they tell you?"

"Only that you saved me. That was all they said." Edd watched the other playing with his hands, "Kevin?"

Kevin took a deep breath and adjusted in his seat. "When you got hurt, you know…" he cleared his throat, "That morning I went out jogging. I went through the park like I normally do and that's when… I found you, laying in a little heap, bleeding…" His voice was wavering and cracking, he stared at his trembling hands, "I was the one who found you and called 911. I held you together until they got there."

Edd's world stopped for a moment. His chest tightened and air stopped flowing. There was silence for a long moment, only broken by the chirping crickets in the night.

Kevin continued, his voice smaller, "I was scared." He admitted with some amount of shame, "There was so much blood, I thought you were gonna die. I heard how much damage there was, I just…couldn't face you. I know you're mad at me 'cause I wasn't there for you but I just…"

He looked up at Edd and he could see the broken look in his eyes, the pleading. Edd's mind struggled to comprehend everything he had just been told, part of him wanting to be angry for some unknown reason, and the other part…

He stood swiftly and made his way to stand before the other, kneeling down slowly. He placed a hand on Kevin's knee to steady himself, because he needed to hold on to Kevin as an anchor in that moment. His mouth opened to say something, anything, but words simply weren't good enough, there was nothing he could fathom saying.

Lips met his own, tongues tangled in a desperate kiss as both of them sought the comfort no words would give. Kevin shifted and moved forward, his thighs on either side of Edd's chest as he deepened their kiss.

Edd yielded to Kevin's desire and for the first time there was no fighting. His arms wrapped around the red-head's waist and pulled him in closer, arched up to show his compliance. One of the man's hands came up and brushed the back of the swimmer's neck which caused a shudder. Fingers slid up and tangled lightly with the hair on the back of his neck then and he was rewarded with a soft moan.

Their kiss broke momentarily, "Be with me, dork." Words were whispered against pliant lips before molding back, teeth coming to nibble playfully at the other's lip.

Edd shuddered, fingers stroked through his hair and he couldn't help the deep, groaning purr that was produced from the core of his chest. Oh he wanted so badly to say yes, to give in to whatever Kevin asked for. So much had just changed in so short a time.

"It's too late," he murmured, moaning again. The words were painful to speak.

Kevin pulled away just enough that Edd could not chase down those lips once more, he was frowning and his brows were furrowed, "What do you mean it's too late?!" There was fire in his eyes, confusion and betrayal.

The swimmer shook his head, holding Kevin closer. "Kevin… School ends in just a few months. After that, I will be leaving to God knows where, and so will you. I want… I want to…be with you. But whatever this is," he tightened his hold again, "Whatever we create will have to be abandoned in a short time."

For a moment Kevin appeared angry, but slowly his muscles relaxed and Edd saw understanding.

"I do not believe you to be gay," Edd went on, "But I know that what you have for me is real. But I wish to spare us both a great deal of pain."

Kevin remained silent, but his fingers continued to stroke at Edd's hair which earned him another helpless purr. The athlete grinned, "You know that's the cutest fucking thing, hearing you purr like that."

Edd smiled softly, leaning into the touch. It lit up his spine with pleasant shivers and raised goosebumps on his skin, "It feels quite nice…" he murmured, then his mouth was consumed once more. His hat was pushed away, it fell to the floor as fingers stroked through it, traced over the long scar. Nobody was allowed to touch it, absolutely nobody…except Kevin, especially now that he knew it had been him who held it together to begin with.

"I won't accept that," Kevin growled.

Edd looked up, curious, once more just barely unable to chase another kiss.

"It's bullshit Edd, your reasoning." He continued, "I won't accept that. It's gonna hurt either way, watching you go. I hate seeing you such an unhappy little bitch. So until you go leave, you're fucking mine, got it?"

Edd was quiet, his mouth agape slightly.

"Say it!"

The swimmer blinked, the command rang through him with force and pooled quite pleasantly in the man's stomach. He smiled, "I am yours, Kevin." He murmured.

The kiss that followed was searing and dominant, as if Kevin physically could not keep himself from it any longer.

It was a mistake, part of him warned. Yet that voice was drowned out by the hungry press of lips and greedy hands. He loved that Kevin took charge, that he didn't have to fight anymore and could be held up and still feel strong.

At some point they ended up on the grass, sprawled out and kissing each other to the point of breathlessness. Moans were exchanged, hands explored in a nonsexual manner, tracing muscles and lines.

Their kissing grew more heated, Edd's legs wrapped around Kevin's waist as his shirt was pushed up.

There was a strange gurgling sound. Both boys paused for a moment as it registered before suddenly a spray of water made them both jolt and flail away from one another. The sprinklers had turned on and left them both soaked through and freezing in the darkness.

They burst out into simultaneous fits of laughter while sitting in the cold spray, coming down from their previous high.

Kevin stood first and walked over to help Edd onto his feet. They made their way back to the patio, dripping and grinning, hands clasped together. "Maybe you should head home." Kevin said, though the look in his eyes said that he was not eager for the other to go.

Edd bent down to pick his hat up, "Perhaps." He murmured.

Kevin shifted and pressed himself up against the swimmer, wrapped his arms around Edd's shoulders and bit his lip hard, earning a gasp, "Don't you dare forget that you're mine." 'Until you leave…' However the words were unspoken and Edd simply smiled.

By the time he started back back across the street a few minutes later he could only think to himself, 'So this is what happiness feels like.'

* * *

**So…I know that the story has been really fucking angsty and it HONESTLY was not supposed to be that way. I don't like shit tons of angst. So yeah, I fluffed it up a bit. Fluffy. There will be a pause in this story while I go work on my original story for a bit.**

**For those of you interested in reading more of my writing, you can check out Dragon Drive. This is an original piece, however it is M/M and it involves a sexy Italian dragon. So… s/3102620/1/Dragon-Drive**

**Until next time, friends! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Blood in the Water

**Rating:** M (Mature 18+)

**Fandom:** Ed Edd and Eddy

**Pairing:** Rev!Edd / Normal!Kevin

**Summary:** After an accident in the summer before his Freshman year of High School left Edd in a badly injured state he developed a new attitude on life. Now in his Senior year of High School, Edd is known as a bully, a trouble maker and a delinquent genius. His rival, Kevin, is captain of the Baseball team and the only one in Peach Creek who challenges Eddward physically.

Now in an attempt to get into Dartmouth, Edd is forced to realize that his less than reputable actions have inhibited his chances for acceptance. Kevin can't get by on his baseball scholarship alone, and will need to better some of his grades in order to get into college himself. Edd seeks a letter of recommendation from his teachers, however they see this as a chance to bring together two boys who really need each other's assistance.

**Note:** Rev!Edd belongs to Asphyxion

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

Kevin was on one hell of a high. It had been a painful month to say the least, having to avoid the swimmer at all costs because fuck it all if he didn't want to pound his fucking face into the dirt before screwing him senseless. Kevin was a raging ball of hormones and he was alright with this reality, because he knew that deep down so was Edd.

After the swimmer departed from his backyard, both of them soaking and chilled, Kevin went into his house and slipped up the stairs. He grabbed a towel on his way to his room, making sure to tiptoe past his father's room. He didn't need the man asking questions…

Of course, Fate had given Kevin a gift that night in the form of a certain swimmer abusing his tongue, so now Fate had to balance that out.

"That you, Kevin?" Frederick's voice from the other side of the door was fully alert, telling the athlete that he had already been awake. He felt his blood go cold as the door opened and the man looked out at him.

"Oh uh, hey Dad." Kevin reached up to rub the back of his head with the towel, "What're you doing up?"

The man looked Kevin over carefully, "Shower?" he asked, curious to Kevin's current stated of saturation.

"Uh, yeah." He grinned, taking the open excuse, "Pretty tired, gonna head to bed. Night Dad!" He started walking away before more questions could be asked.

"Goodnight son," Frederick began to close his door then stopped, "Oh and Kevin?" The ginger stopped at his door, looked up at his father, "Will Eddward be joining us for dinner tomorrow night?"

Kevin made a very audible strangled sound and turned his face away as he cleared his throat, "Uh…um…"

"I'll take that as a yes. We're having hot dogs, I'm assuming that won't be a problem." With that the door closed, ending perhaps the most embarrassing moment of Kevin's life.

He escaped into his room and covered his scarlet face with his towel. He knew he would have to face his father in the morning who would likely have more questions, but he was safe for now. With the towel over his hair, he went about changing out of his shorts and into fresh sweats, then smirked to himself.

Edd had been wearing sweats earlier, and an over-sized t-shirt instead of his normal attire. He had looked so strangely non-threatening. The baggy clothes accentuated how thin his arms were and how small his feet were, like he was trying to hide underneath all of those layers of cloth. It made telling him a little easier in his mind, because as he knelt between the athlete's legs after his confession he saw nothing but confused understanding in his eyes.

It was still his Eddward, the dangerous Demon of Peach Creek, but he was left vulnerable.

Naz had been right, the Double-D they knew as a kid was gone. But Kevin didn't want that little dweeb, all pale and scrawny and meek; he much preferred the mentally and physically sound figure of the swimmer beneath him. Kevin needed that fight that the other provided in such a delicious way, it was like a drug to him.

Finally as he sat down on the bed he checked his phone and saw an unopened message from Eddy. He opened it and read the text that simply said, 'You're welcome.'

He just smiled as he suddenly understood. He returned a message, 'Thanks man.'

#

The night was clear. The moon above was full and bright and cast a silver glow over the red pool before him, no longer black. He could see the silhouetted figures of the sharks circling now as they slithered through the water. He could feel the danger that emanated from them. As Kevin looked down to the drowning figure below he realized, with a shocked gasp, that it wasn't himself that was struggling to break surface.

His heart sank into his cold chest, "Edd!"

Without another thought of the sharks he threw himself into the water in a haphazard dive and scrambled madly to reach the now sinking form. He had waited too long, too many nights because the other had given up his struggle to live and accepted his fate.

For Kevin, that wasn't going to happen. No way in hell!

The sharks loomed close and Kevin could see the white glint of their teeth. He reached out and grabbed for Edd, catching the man's arm before pulling him close. The swimmer looked up at Kevin with a lidded gaze, surprised to see him there.

It had taken him three fucking years, but now he had him. He couldn't change the past, but damn it all if he wasn't going to be there for Edd now. Kevin pulled him in close and kicked his feet, trying to scramble for the surface as a shark passed by close enough that they could feel the shifting water.

When another came closer it was Edd who swatted at the creature, blunt nails swiping at the rough skin. The shark lashed out, teeth flashed and Edd just barely pulled away in time. The others were circling closer now, their sweeps growing tighter around them. Kevin clutched the other and tried to swim up faster, his lungs burning suddenly.

Just as he was about to break the surface he became aware of a sudden thud, a dull pain curling through his ribs. He jolted and suddenly the sky turned white and…spackled? He blinked his eyes a few times before Molly was suddenly licking his face, he reached up to scratch behind her ears.

He let out a sigh as he was finally pulled fully from his dreaming state. His legs were tangled in the blankets that hung off the side of the bed and his pillow was clutched to his chest. It was hard to believe that he had been so affected by one person.

By the time Kevin came down to the kitchen and let Molly into the backyard he was dressed in a jersey and socks to go with his baseball shorts. The room smelled of bacon, burnt to a crisp he was sure because that's the way he and his Dad liked it. "Fuck that smells amazing." He chimed as he went about grabbing plates and forks.

"Doesn't it?" The man asked with a smirk, "How'd you sleep?"

Kevin was unsure how to answer. Considering he had one hell of a goodnight kiss from a very sexy swimmer, "Pretty damn good." He refused to look up at his father, hesitant to see his response.

"Wonderful," he chimed with an honest tone, setting the last piece of bacon on the paper towel before he cracked eggs into the pan to cook in the remaining bacon grease. Hell yeah, the Barr men ate like champions! "Tell me, you're a pitcher right?"

Kevin quirked a brow, "Uh, ye- OH! Come on!" He got the double entente, hiding his crimson face. But he was laughing because his father was making light of something he had been terrified to face him with. For so long it had just been him and his father, they were as much best friends as they were father and son.

"So how's your schooling been?" That was a serious question that made Kevin frown. Going to his father about the news for his grades and how it would affect his college career had been a painful ordeal.

Kevin grumbled, "My head's above water." He said, but only just barely, "Edd's gonna help me though."

"More study dates?" the man teased.

"How the hell long have you known?!" Kevin demanded without sounding harsh.

The man shrugged, "A few weeks ago when you went on your study date with your mystery girl. You didn't take your bike, I literally watched you walk across the street." He reached out to tousle Kevin's hair with a chuckle, "Not to mention Edd's living room window was open."

Kevin let out the same strangled sound he had the night before. He thanked the stars that they had only technically made out that night. "So you were spying on me?"

"Kinda hard not to when you made it obvious." He snorted, "But I swear you two take your little lover's quarrels a little far don't you? You're only just getting over those scratch marks on your back."

Kevin heaved a sigh as he thought about how he shouldn't be talking about this stuff with his dad of all people. "You shoulda seen him though. I'll be sure he's still got the rug burns."

The two boys took their plates to the table for their morning feast, "So I take it you've told him then?"

Kevin nodded, "That's what brought him here last night. Someone let it slip apparently." He looked down at his plate as he wondered why he had been so hesitant in the first place. Edd's reaction had been so positive, so thankful, "I just don't know what I've been scared of."

"Well, things happen for a reason bud. Imagine if he already knew and you had that fight, whatever it was. You'd still be not talking right now." He took a big bite out of his omelet.

Kevin frowned at that logic.

"You should invite him over to swim, Kevin." His dad offered.

He perked up, "Uh, yeah that's not a bad idea. Maybe I'll invite Naz over too." Sometimes his father was a better wingman than any of his teammates, "But, you sure you're ok with this?" The question slipped out, making him swallow hard.

The man crunched on his bacon for a moment, then gave a wistful sigh, "Well, considering you have six male cousins, it's not like the Barr bloodline is going to end with you. Since your mother's passing, you're all I've had Kevin, and I only want to see you happy. This last month or so you've been a real mess and I was going to approach you about it pretty soon but it seems someone beat me to that punch. If he makes you happy, then there's nothing I want to do."

Kevin smiled and looked down at his plate and the room was silent for a long moment. Finally he got the courage to speak, "You know, Mom was real lucky to have a guy like you."

"Well thank you for that, Kevin. I suppose I should take that to heart more than before huh?" He chuckled.

Kevin clicked his tongue, "I'm not gay you know!"

"But…you and…"

"Penis doesn't turn me on. I still like boobs and long hair and soft skin and women."

"Then how…"

"It's not his junk that turns me on it's just…him." Kevin stood and took up his plate, thankful for an excuse to turn his back to keep his face hidden as he went to the sink, "I can't explain it, I really can't. It's like, I've always had this overwhelming need to keep up with him, to challenge him. Everything he does is designed to get under my skin, we throw insults and punches like it's cool but it all builds into this thrill that I just can't let go of."

Frederick smiled even though his son couldn't see. He stood as well and went to settle his plate on the counter for Kevin to wash, "You know, our family has a saying. 'Love is always present between two people. The only thing that matters is how much effort they put into it.'" He moved out to the threshold between the kitchen and living room, "You two have already put in a lot of effort, son." Then he was gone.

Kevin was thankful that the dishes gave his hands something to do as he turned the words over in his head.

#

Kevin ambled out into the cul-de-sac with his hands in his pockets. Knowing he would be swimming later he didn't bother changing out of his relaxed attire, only stopping in his room to pull his hat on. His eyes were set across the street at Edd's door, hands in the pockets of his shorts as he made his way over.

He was surprised to see that no sooner did he reach the first step that Edd's door opened and the man stepped out, eyebrow raising at the sight of Kevin. "Can I help you?" He asked, his tone calm as he closed the door and locked it behind himself, a quiet sign that he had no intention of returning inside for any reason.

"You going somewhere?"

Edd paused to consider his answer and whether or not Kevin needed to know, "I have decided to spend the day with Marie." He concluded, just enough to tell Kevin the truth without expanding enough to suggest an over-friendliness.

Kevin nodded, "Alright, well… I was hoping you might want to come over for some swimming. You can invite Marie if you'd like."

At this Edd's lips twitched in a frown, his eyes hardening, "As nice as the offer is, I will have to pass." He said as he stepped past Kevin towards his car.

The jock turned around and looped an arm around Edd's waist, pulling the swimmer's back against his chest before he leaned in to smirk, "You're being stubborn again." He murmured. "Come on, we got a pool, my dad's making some hot dogs, when was the last time you just hung out with friends huh?"

"Sunday." Edd said flatly.

Kevin felt himself grinning, Edd was intentionally being difficult and he loved it, "Cheeky bastard," he muttered, "Alright fine, go and hang out with your friend." He released the other teen who remained where he was for a moment before turning just enough so that he could be face-to-face with Kevin.

There was something the other wanted to say, something in his eyes that was begging to be spoken.

After a moment the look faded and Edd turned and walked to his cat. Kevin watched quietly as the swimmer left the cul-de-sac. He wasn't upset, he felt that he was beginning to understand Edd's behavior. At least somewhat.

With a sigh he plodded his way over to Naz's house, knocking on the door.

The blond woman opened it, still in her pajamas with the smell of pancakes and bacon filling her house. She smiled seeing Kevin, her eyes still lidded with the desire to return to bed, "Hey Kev, what's up?" She opened the door wider to let her friend in, "Up for some breakfast?"

Kevin stepped inside with a smile, "Nah, I already ate. I actually came over to see if you wanted to come swimming later."

Naz smiled at the idea as she walked through the living room and into her kitchen to continue cooking her breakfast. Kevin slid onto one of the stools of the breakfast bar and leaned his elbows on the black granite. "That sounds fun, it's a little cold though don't you think?"

Kevin shrugged, "Maybe but remember that time we did the Polar Bear Challenge?" he asked with a wolfish grin.

"Skinny dipping in December?" she asked with a wry chuckle, "How could I forget? I had a cold for a month." She paused for a moment, "So how are things with you and shark-boy?"

"Shark-boy? You're starting to sound like Rolf." Kevin scoffed.

Naz chuckled, "Hey, I'm being serious."

Kevin couldn't help the smile that broke across his face and he reached up to rub his knuckle across his lips brief moment, "He came over last night. I ended up telling him the truth. I was afraid he would get mad, you know? But we kissed and it was pretty nice."

The woman raised a finely manicured brow, "You know Kevin, it's hard to think that a few weeks ago you wanted to kill him. He's really got you twitterpated."

This snapped Kevin out of his dazed thoughts and he frowned, "Twitterpated? Really Naz?"

She giggled and nodded, "I figure that's the best word for it."

Kevin rolled his eyes, "I invited him over for swimming too but he turned me down. I think he's still digesting everything, I dunno." He pulled off his hat and ran his hands through his hair, uncertain and nervous.

"He's going to hang out with Marie, they planned to do stuff today." Naz said casually.

Kevin perked up, "I kinda figured."

"I'll text her and invite her anyway, she says that Edd's been a real downer since your little tiff a few weeks ago." She flopped a pancake onto a plate with two others and set the pan in the sink before going to get her phone. Her fingers flew across the keyboard with expert precision that Kevin would never understand.

Naz took her plate and settled beside Kevin to begin eating happily. Kevin admired the fact that Naz wasn't shy to eat whatever she wanted, never bothering to count calories or complain about her body image. She was the most secure woman he ever knew.

"So my dad found out about us last night…" Kevin said with a sigh. "He saw Edd and I makin' out in the backyard."

Naz snickered, "Well how'd he handle it?"

Kevin smiled, "He joked about it. I think he turned the sprinklers on when we were on the grass." He wasn't entirely sure about that.

She laughed out loud. Her phone buzzed on the counter and she swiped it up. Her lips pulled in a frown, "Uh oh…" She began to tap out a response, leaving Kevin in suspense.

"What's wrong?"

Naz bit her lip as she closed her phone, "Marie just told me that the guys who hurt Edd are getting out today." She said, her hand on her phone, "She's worried that Edd will find out."

Kevin frowned heavily, "I'm more worried about them coming after him…"

Naz nodded, "Me too. I'm sure Edd is worried about the same thing, I can't imagine what he'd think if he found out." She picked up her phone again and tapped out a new message. "I'm telling Marie to bring Edd to your house. I figure we'll all feel best if we can keep an eye on him."

Kevin nodded.

"Alright, let me go change and we'll get going!" She hopped off the stool and ran up the stairs.

A minute later her phone buzzed again. Kevin looked over and picked it up, sliding the phone open to see what Marie had said. But it wasn't Marie who had texted Naz. He frowned…

_Hey, sorry it took so long. Yeah, tomorrow sounds great, I'll see you then. Our usual spot after school? - Eddy._

* * *

**AN: Real sorry about the wait y'all, I had a nasty bought of writers block while working on Dragon Drive, it suuuucked. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this! There's only a few chapters left of this story, I'll be wrapping it up in about 4-5 chapters. Till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Blood in the Water

**Rating:** M (Mature 18+)

**Fandom:** Ed Edd and Eddy

**Pairing:** Rev!Edd / Normal!Kevin

**Summary:** After an accident in the summer before his Freshman year of High School left Edd in a badly injured state he developed a new attitude on life. Now in his Senior year of High School, Edd is known as a bully, a trouble maker and a delinquent genius. His rival, Kevin, is captain of the Baseball team and the only one in Peach Creek who challenges Eddward physically.

Now in an attempt to get into Dartmouth, Edd is forced to realize that his less than reputable actions have inhibited his chances for acceptance. Kevin can't get by on his baseball scholarship alone, and will need to better some of his grades in order to get into college himself. Edd seeks a letter of recommendation from his teachers, however they see this as a chance to bring together two boys who really need each other's assistance.

**Note:** Rev!Edd belongs to Asphyxion

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

Marie remembered the first time Edd had recalled the events of his attack. It was the summer of their Junior year and Edd hadn't been sleeping well for days. He was becoming more and more irritable and was unraveling at the seams; it was disconcerting to see her strong friend crumbling.

It was a warm Saturday afternoon when Marie dragged her friend out of the house and to the creek. She knew that it was a place of peace for Eddward.

"Marie!" He snipped sharply, "I do not appreciate being dragged about like this."

"Oh relax!" She said, tightening her grip on his wrist as they moved through the woods, "This is for your own good now stop complaining." They came out near the bank of the creek and Marie led him to a little grassy spot before laying a blanket down.

Once they were both settled, Edd shifted some and gave Marie an annoyed look, "Alright, we're here." He said and looked out over the creek, "Now what?"

The teenager sight and brought her knees to her chest, settling her chin down, "I'm just worried about you Edd, I thought you needed some time away from things. I know something is bothering you!" She scooted closer and invaded the man's personal bubble that Marie knew only she was allowed to violate and went to rest her head on his shoulder.

As she flashed her best friend those big sad puppy dog eyes she saw Edd crumbling slowly. "Hey, you remember a few weeks ago? I was gonna go to the prom with Tyler Helms and he stood me up? Without a second thought you showed up at my door all dressed up in a fine tux and even somehow managed to rent a limo and took me to prom. You told me in the car that I can always count on you, that I'm the only person you've ever been able to count on."

Edd was silent for a moment and then heaved a very loud sigh, "You seem to be laying this on quite thick, Marie. I simply suffer from a mild case of insomnia."

She frowned, "I'm not buying that."

"I am not asking you to."

"Then tell me!" When her friend still did not yield she shifted and took a new tactic, sliding her arms around his shoulders as she got onto her knees and leaned in, "Tell me or I'll kiss you!" she threatened.

He finally relented as he pulled his head away, "Alright alright!" he huffed, "I will explain my problem, please just keep your lips away from me."

For most people that would be quite an insult, but for Marie, it was still quite an insult. She pouted playfully and was unsure if she was happy or sad that Edd didn't notice the sting that showed through her eyes. She knew the swimmer was gay, it was nothing new nor did he hide it from anyone. But still…

"I have been plagued with nightmares." He confessed as Marie sat back and leaned on her hands, "Just…this time of year is hard on me is all." He looked away and frowned, "In my nightmares I can feel their hands on me, I can feel the blood rolling down my skin, I can hear their voices." Edd suddenly reached up to cover his ears and his eyes squeezed closed as if the memories suddenly came pouring into his mind.

Marie was quick to move and wrap her arms around him, unsure of what to say before he started speaking again.

"Back then I didn't have the scar on my head…" he murmured, fingers inching up to curl in his hat and pull it down over his eyes further, "They asked me why I wore this hat, and then said they would give me a reason. One of them…the one that made us go there, Vincent…" he whispered the name with a mixture of fear and hatred, "He took a knife and ran it over my head, he made this scar and laughed."

Marie winced but held her friend closer.

"Vincent was the one who set everything up… He set us up… It's one thing to take a beating, Marie, it's one thing to mock or tease, but this man gained honest to God pleasure from my torture. He was slow…methodical…"

"You're alright, Edd," Marie tried to comfort her friend, holding him tighter, closer, "He's gone now, he's in jail. He can't hurt you again."

Edd just leaned into her embrace which told Marie just how scared he actually was, "I found out that his brother will be starting High School this year, he will be attending Peach Creek."

She frowned, not sure how to respond to this, "It'll be ok Edd." She leaned up to nuzzle his hat gently, "I'm going to be right there with you, look at me," she reached up and forced his head to turn so that he could look her in the eyes, "Hey! I said look at me," her voice got stern as she flexed her privileges with the man, "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to let him or anyone else hurt you alright?"

At school Edd came across as fearless and infamous, he was smart and dangerous. In reality though Marie, and only Marie, knew that Edd was vulnerable and sometimes scared of his own shadow. She got to see the man when he was at his weakest, she got to make jokes and get close. She earned that right with him and she knew that Edd allowing this was the greatest act he could ever commit.

She earned it because she picked him up when he was at his lowest.

She earned it because she was there for him when nobody else was.

She earned it because she put up with his moods, his insults and his insecurities.

But mostly she earned it because she loved him so deeply that she gave her life over to a man who would never see her as anything more than a friend. She didn't care, because she was all Edd had in his life for now, and she would jealously hold onto him until the time came that she had to let him go.

When his trembling subsided and those tiny whimpers faded, Marie slowly felt his weight increasing as he leaned more heavily on her. She guided him down and, though he gave mumbled protests, rested his head on her thigh and pushed his hat aside. Her fingers gently slid through his hair and the swimmer turned on his side to hide his scar but he couldn't help the soft, happy purr that rose from the back of his throat. Slowly Edd drifted to sleep and further solidified Marie's importance to him.

#

Within three seconds of opening her front door to see the swimmer standing there she knew something was different, "What's wrong Edd?" She asked as she let her friend step into the small house. There was nothing different about him, really, he didn't look worried or upset, and she knew he was coming that day but her best friend senses were lighting up with bright flashing lights saying that something was…

…she wasn't sure.

Edd glanced over his shoulder, "Nothing?" he posed it as a question because even he thought there was genuinely nothing wrong. Perhaps there wasn't, but Marie couldn't put her finger on that feeling.

"Come on, Lee and May are watching last night's WWE on the DVR." She said as she led her friend through the living room where her sisters were holding their breaths as they watched the fight play out on the television. Once they walked down the hall she let him into her room and the two settled on her bed.

From out in the living room Marie could hear her sister erupt in cheers and loud yelling. They could get so wrapped up in wrestling that sometimes it ended up with the two girls enacting the fights in the middle of the room. The Kanker family had lost many a coffee table that way.

"Your sisters sound excitable today." Edd commented airily.

Marie blinked. Edd never commented on her family. Never! She quirked a brow, "Yeah, must be a good match. So then, Bad Movie Monday?" She pointed to the shelf of movies that was next to the bed. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She and Naz had been texting all morning but Marie had stopped answering after she told the woman she would consider going to Kevin's.

Edd got up and moved to the shelf, kneeling down to assess the choice of movies. He was stalling however, his eyes looking past the spines of the DVD cases, "I went to go see Kevin last night…" he finally said.

Marie repressed a frown as she suddenly understood the invites to Kevin's house, "How'd that go?" She tried to hide the annoyance in her voice and seemed to succeed as Edd didn't notice. She had watched her friend descend into a black brooding mess over the last month, knowing it had something to do with the red head but she hadn't been told what.

She couldn't see he friend's face, but as he spoke she could hear the repressed smile in his voice, "We spoke… Ed and Eddy had come over earlier that evening and Eddy informed me that…" The man paused, considering his words, "Kevin was involved in my incident a few years ago. I went to Kevin afterward and he confirmed this."

So Edd finally knew? She sat frozen on her bed as she wondered whether or not to tell her friend that she already knew, that everyone knew. She didn't think Edd would react so kindly to knowing that so many people had been keeping such a large secret from him, "Yeah?" she asked, "So…what happened?"

"We talked. He asked me to be with him and I rejected him, but he would not accept it. He made me accept him."

Marie's hand tightened on the edge of her bed. She knew Edd liked to be manipulated, he loved to feel someone overpower him and, though that confused her, it didn't change the fact. Kevin was a dominant person and someone her friend had been quietly pining over for years, she was unable to help the feeling of suspicion that he was taking advantage of this. "Are you ok with that?"

Edd pulled a movie from the shelf and offered it out to Marie, and that was when she noticed what was wrong. No, not wrong though. The dark marks beneath his eyes were lighter, his lips weren't twisted in his usual scowl, his shoulders were slumped. "I find myself strangely unable to deny him." The other said.

He was happy.

A mix of emotions twisted in Marie's gut, she was happy that Edd was happy, but to know that it was Kevin… It was someone who wasn't her, someone who had just walked in and demanded the swimmer's attention.

"Marie?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and took the movie case without looking at it, "Hey uh, Naz invited us over to Kevin's to swim, wanna go?"

The man raised a brow, "Kevin made the offer earlier. Today is our day." He said.

"Yeah but it might be fun, Naz and I haven't done anything together for a while." Marie stood up as if it were decided, because it was. She told herself that she didn't care if Kevin was the one to make her friend happy, because all that mattered was that Edd was happy. "Come on, get your keys." Marie took Edd's wrist and led him to the door, bidding her sisters goodbye as they walked out the door.

#

Marie waited with some impatience as Edd stopped at his house to get his trunks and cap. They walked to Kevin's house together with Edd wearing a pair of baggy jeans over his trunks. She could see a glint in his eyes as he had come walking out of his house with a ball - but not just any ball, a water polo ball…

"Edd! I thought you liked him, you're gonna kill him." Marie swiped the ball away as they walked.

Edd snorted, "I am certain that Kevin can handle a bit of rough play." The swimmer's grin was malicious and he laughed at his own inside joke.

Marie huffed, "I've seen you break a guy's nose with one of these." It was actually rather impressive, the swimmer had quite the arm, but a rather poor aim. Almost hilariously bad. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out, opening Naz's message, "Naz says to just come through the back gate."

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" The man asked as he changed their path.

Marie covered her face with her palm, "Are you starting to get a sense of humor? I don't believe this!" She elbowed her friend lightly, grinning as he opened the back gate to Kevin's house.

A dog came bounding around the corner of the house, barking loudly. It stopped when it reached Marie and Edd, sniffing at them. "Molly!" Kevin's voice drew her attention and the collie went bounding off at full speed.

The two made their way after the dog at a walk, coming out onto a patio where Naz was sitting at a glass table with a glass in her hand and shades. She was wearing a white and pink polka-dot bikini that left almost nothing to the imagination, not that Marie was complaining.

Kevin was playing a game of tug-of-war with his dog, he was in nothing more than a pair of red trunk. He was even missing his hat.

Edd parted from Marie wordlessly as the woman went to take the seat opposite of Naz so that the boys could play. "What's up Naz? You look comfortable."

The blonde smirked and took a long drink, "Hmm, it's surprisingly nice out." She commented, looking over to watch Kevin and Edd discuss how to make a game of water polo work without nets. "Well, at least those two are happy again. Kevin has been a real downer lately."

Marie snorted, "Have you seen who I have to deal with on a regular basis?"

"You are aware that I can hear you, Marie?" Edd asked flatly.

"Yes."

"Just making sure."

Naz laughed, "Well, hopefully they'll both be better now. And it'll give us more of an excuse to hang out!" The girls bumped fists with matching grins.

They looked out and watched Kevin try to push Edd into the pool. "I am still wearing pants!" he said, pushing back. The ball was dropped and forgotten in the pool.

"Well then maybe you should take 'em off!" Kevin responded with a grin.

"Then you would have to release me." The two were dangerously close to a wrestling match.

"Hey!" Marie barked, "If I wanted to watch two girls fighting, I'd have stayed at home with my sisters." She leaned on her elbow and propped her chin on her palm.

Edd jerked his head up, "Oh ha-ha Ma-!" His words were cut off when Kevin jerked him to the side and they both toppled into the pool with a yelp. When Edd surfaced there was a long string of big words that equated to him saying 'Fuck you.'

Kevin came up laughing before both boys descended into a raging splashing match.

"Well, they might make each other feel better if they don't kill each other first." Naz sighed, "I always thought Edd was above these sorts of things but I guess boys will be boys." Edd vanished beneath the water and suddenly Kevin was yanked under.

Marie laughed, "It's in their genes."

"Amen to that." Naz responded. She smiled as she watched the pool and the boys fighting within, "So Eddy and I are going on another date tomorrow." Naz's lips pulled up in a wistful smile.

Marie perked up, "Oh? This is what, your forth or fifth date?" She asked with a grin, "I'm surprised he even got a first date really…"

Naz looked at Marie over the rim of her shades, "Actually he's not that bad. Once I got him to stop trying so hard and relax a little he's a pretty nice guy. Last week he took me out bowling because I said I haven't been since I was a kid."

"Huh, well I guess anyone can surprise you." Marie conceded, looking out to her and Naz's best friends as proof of this. "Is he stingy?"

Naz giggled, "Yes and no. He's really good at finding ways around the system. Don't get me wrong, he's cheap as shit, but at the same time he isn't shy to spoil me."

Marie smiled. She wished she had someone…

"Don't worry, there's someone out there for you. You can't tell me that with how well you know him you would actually want Edd to be your boyfriend." She gestured out to the pool. The boys rediscovered the polo ball and Kevin was roaring in laughter at Edd's poor aim, "I can't exactly say Eddy is my ideal guy, but maybe you should just go with someone you didn't expect."

Marie shrugged, "I'm not too worried about it, we're only in High School."

"Liar," Naz sat back and took a long drink, "I know that look, Marie Kanker. Don't worry so much alright?"

Anyone would say that Naz was an incredible person, and Marie wasn't shy to admit it either. She smiled at her friend, "Alright, alright." She sighed, looking back.

Some time later, Mr. Barr came walking out. He greeted Marie and offered her a drink. After making a few comments about the boys still roughhousing in the pool he turned to his grill and began to cook hot dogs. Marie was impressed as she watched him grill onions and hamburgers as well. Soon the backyard was rife with the smells of summer, even in the early fall.

Kevin and Edd got out of the pool for food, both of them trying to hide the fact that the other was tired. Both Naz and Marie smiled as they watched the two sitting side by side near the pool, eating and winding down. The air was getting cooler and soon enough it would be too cold to swim.

Marie was happy. Life was good…

* * *

Mapped out, this story is going to have four more chapters and it'll be done, I would like to thank all of you who are following and reading this. Honestly guys, I haven't given you enough praise - you've inspired me to write so much lately when I had been in such a huge writers block (pre-BitW). I've made a lot of friends and gained a lot of confidence. Thank you so much.

I also have a bit of an announcement. I have been heavily contemplating over what my next KevEdd fic is going to be after I finish this one. I've had a few ideas, and I like most of them but one in particular is really screaming at me.

The title of my next piece is called **"Bearing the Cross."** It will be rated M for basically every reason known to man, it's going to deal with a lot of very heavy topics (mental disorders, drug/alcohol abuse, self-harm, suicide and more) and I'm pretty sure that there won't be much fluff. If you're not sure if you'll be interested, here's the summary (subject to change upon the live version):

Kevin has gone missing, Ed is in jail, Eddy's in a psych ward, Sarah is being held on assault charges, Johnny won't come out of his tree and the only one who can explain the situation is Edd who is currently in rehab for his sex addiction. Childhood seemed so simple, who knew that things could go so wrong?


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Blood in the Water

**Rating:** M (Mature 18+)

**Fandom:** Ed Edd and Eddy

**Pairing:** Rev!Edd / Normal!Kevin

**Summary:** After an accident in the summer before his Freshman year of High School left Edd in a badly injured state he developed a new attitude on life. Now in his Senior year of High School, Edd is known as a bully, a trouble maker and a delinquent genius. His rival, Kevin, is captain of the Baseball team and the only one in Peach Creek who challenges Eddward physically.

Now in an attempt to get into Dartmouth, Edd is forced to realize that his less than reputable actions have inhibited his chances for acceptance. Kevin can't get by on his baseball scholarship alone, and will need to better some of his grades in order to get into college himself. Edd seeks a letter of recommendation from his teachers, however they see this as a chance to bring together two boys who really need each other's assistance.

**Note:** Rev!Edd belongs to Asphyxion

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

The weeks passed easily for Kevin. Life was good. Though baseball ended, football started up. Kevin didn't make captain, but that just gave him more time with his new boyfriend so he couldn't bring himself to complain. Edd seemed to get better as well, though it was a slow process. Kevin was learning that the swimmer often needed his space and that he was on medication for his manic depression (though Edd would never admit this, Kevin had found the pill bottle in his room and looked it up later).

It was a gentle Thursday afternoon that Kevin arrived at the school in the early morning and settled himself down on the stage in the school's quad. He and Edd had been 'hiding' their relationship since they had gotten together, if only to allow it room to grow. It had been a silent agreement that neither of them were jumping to change.

He sat back on his hands as he waited for his boyfriend to pass by on his way to class. He was soon joined by Marty who took the spot at his right. "What's up man?" he asked.

Kevin smirked, "Not much, what's up with you man?"

"Chemistry's kicking my ass." He grumbled as he pulled out his textbook, "I gotta find a tutor. Is Edd still tutoring you?"

"Yeah… He's kinda hard to work with sometimes though." He suppressed a grin as he remembered just how hard Edd was to work with, "He has a bad attitude about everything."

Marty gave his friend a light punch on the shoulder, "I don't care, I need a tutor. How's your grade since he started helping you?"

Kevin shrugged, "He doesn't tutor me in Chem, mostly Math. But my grade's pulled up to a B since we started. Pretty good, it's keeping me on the team. I'll ask him if he'll tutor you too."

"Tell him I'll pay him."

Kevin nodded, "Sure thing."

"But at least you two are getting along a little better now. Neither of you have been suspended for fighting since you started. You even seem to tolerate each other at school." Marty piped up after a moment of quiet as he flipped through his textbook.

The ginger smirked at this, "Yeah well, I showed him who's boss."

"No shit? He didn't beat your ass?"

Kevin scoffed, "Hardly! Though I might have gotten a few bruises." And a few scars down my back. He thought with a broad grin. He wore those marks with pride though, and couldn't wait for the swimmer to give him fresh ones. Since they had gotten together the two hadn't screwed since, mostly because neither of them was entirely sure how to go about being tender.

It was then that Kevin became aware of a familiar head of blue hair running up to him. Marie stopped, looked to Marty, then looked to Kevin, "Hey, I need your help. Come with me?"

Kevin quirked a brow and looked around. He didn't see Edd anywhere, which concerned him. "Alright," he gathered his bag and hopped to his feet, "Check you later Marty." He turned and the two bumped fists before Kevin allowed Marie to drag him through the halls at a near jog. "Hey! What's this about?"

"It's about a very stubborn somebody." She huffed.

Kevin sighed, "What's he doing this time?"

"He's sick, but he won't stay home! And I don't mean a cold or even a flu, I don't even want to think about how he made it to school in the first place." They were making their way to the gym. Edd wasn't in the water was he? Kevin groaned. "He hid out in the guys locker room to get away from me."

"Well he can't be too sick if he figured that out." Kevin countered.

He was wrong. Very, very wrong. He realized this as he made his way into the men's locker room, it was empty and void, quiet save for the sound of a wet cough. It wasn't hard to find the swimmer sitting on the bench, hunched over with his elbows on his knees and his head on the cool locker door. He was pale and Kevin didn't even need to touch him to see the trembling in his body.

"Whoa, Edd you look like shit." Kevin pointed out the obvious as he went to go sit beside the other, frowning.

Edd's glassy eyes turned on the athlete, he wore a heavy frown, "Thank you Kevin," his voice was utterly raw and made the man flinch to hear it, "I see Marie sent you in her-" he broke into a coughing fit, then finally choked out, "Stead?"

Kevin frowned and pressed closer, "For good reason." He reached out and pressed a hand to the swimmer's forehead, feeling the heat and sweat from his skin, "Damnit Edd, you're burning up." He was more worried than surprised, "I'm taking you home, no way in hell are you going to suffer through classes like this."

"I must, Kevin. My attendance must be perfect." Edd lifted his head but was obviously dizzy as he drooped down, forehead coming to rest on Kevin's shoulder, "And really you should not be near me, you do not want this."

Kevin sighed, "I'm not taking no for an answer." He shifted and moved to help the swimmer stand. Edd gripped him with weak hands, trembling, "How the hell did you even get here?"

"How do you think?" Edd asked, no longer fighting the other man.

"Gimme your keys, I'm taking you back." He held out his hand and the swimmer made a distasteful face before he reached into his pocket and pulled them out. It was at that moment that the first bell rang, students would begin filtering in within seconds. "Alright, let's go."

He had wanted to carry the other man, seeing how shaky he was on his feet, but Edd was far too stubborn for that. So he settled for pulling Edd's arm around his shoulders, looping another arm around his waist as he helped the man walk out of the locker room. Of course people stared, seeing two guys who were normally trying to lunge at one another actually being reasonable. It was something to talk about and Kevin knew that there would be talk.

They made their way out to Edd's car and Kevin pulled the passenger side door open, settling him down inside. When he settled down in the driver's seat he looked over and saw his boyfriend's pale face. "Should I take you to the hospital Edd? You look really bad."

The man shook his head weakly, "They can do nothing for me that cannot-" he broke into a coughing fit and curled in on himself, looking humiliated by his weakness, "-that cannot be done at home. Fluids, rest." He whimpered out a sigh.

Kevin nodded hesitantly and pulled out of the school, making sure to drive slow and careful. When they got back to the cul-de-sac, Kevin kept them in the car for a moment as Edd looked as if he would be sick at any minute. Finally he gasped and relaxed. Kevin moved around to the passenger door and gathered Edd up in his arms carefully.

"This is humiliating." He murmured in annoyance.

Kevin carried Edd through the door, "Relax man, this wouldn't have happened if you just stayed home in the first place." He kicked the door closed and dropped a kiss on the swimmer's forehead. They went up the stairs and finally Kevin settled Edd down in his bed and worked on pulling the man's boots off.

"You really do not have to Ke-" more fits of coughing silenced his words and he let out a whimper.

The man sighed, "Yeah, I do. It's what good boyfriends do right?" He smiled weakly, "Not that I really think I'm a good boyfriend, I don't know the first thing about this stuff but…" He went about helping Edd out of his jacket, tossing it aside which earned him an annoyed look from the other. Finally he pulled off Edd's hat, setting it on the nightstand.

The other fell silent, defeated as he just let his body go lax on the bed. Kevin got up and went out into the hallway, finding a linen closet which he pulled a washcloth out of and ran cold water over it, wringing out the excess. When he returned to Edd's bedroom he found his boyfriend had kicked off his pants and worked himself under the blankets, but his face was flushed and his eyes squeezed shut.

Kevin laid the cool cloth over the man's forehead and he let out the most appreciative sighing coo before his eyes opened and he looked up. "Thank you." He managed before his eyes closed again.

He nodded and kicked off his own shoes before he settled on the bed and leaned back against the headboard, earning a confused look from his swimmer. Slowly he reached out carefully and gently stroked Edd's hair, running his fingers through the soft yet sweaty locks, tracing the scar he found there.

Edd sighed, relaxing. "You are a good boyfriend, Kevin." He breathed out after a few moments, his voice laced with the edges of sleep.

Kevin just smiled, "Go to sleep babe."

#

It took almost two weeks for Edd to fully recover. Kevin found himself lucky that he didn't catch whatever it was that the other had fallen ill to, but Edd had insisted that the man drink orange juice and Airborne every day, even a full month after he was better. Kevin didn't mind though, because a fussy Eddward was pretty cute in his mind, and he always had the power to shut the swimmer up with a firm kiss or ten.

There was indeed talk around the school and people noticed how the two were getting along better. Those that cared at least. Though they were still considered rivals, it wasn't uncommon for them to be seen around each other come lunch, though it often devolved into pointless testosterone driven arguments, one of which ended up with Edd out on the baseball field. He had been boasting about how he certainly could hit a ball better than Kevin could. No way was Kevin going to let that stand!

So Edd poised himself with a bat and several students watching. He missed the first two pitches (which Kevin couldn't blame him for, he was the best pitcher out there and Edd would certainly vouch for that!), but with the giggles of the student body to boil his blood Edd hit the third pitch…right into Kevin's face.

He woke up on the ground with Edd over him, concerned but triumphant. He held a handkerchief to Kevin's bloody nose and helped him back up. That night they had sex again, though not as violent as their first encounter both boys still had to hide hickeys and scratches the next day. For Edd it was much harder to hide but nobody dared to question the swim captain, even when he was in such a damn good mood.

Kevin had all of these thoughts in his mind as he walked to his usual lunch spot on Thursday. Edd, Marie, Naz and Eddy were waiting for him. He had abandoned lunch with the bulk of his teammates lately, since he was no longer a Captain he no longer hat to impress everyone and it gave him more time with his friends.

They were all clustered on a blue table. Marie and Naz sat beside one another on their phones giggling, Eddy watched with bored interest and Edd sat quietly on top of the table, picking at his food.

Kevin pulled himself up onto the top of the table and sat with his back to Edd, so the two leaned against one another comfortably. The swimmer pressed back into him in silent greeting as Kevin looked over, "What's up guys?"

Naz and Marie chuckled, "Tumblr." They said in unison.

Eddy looked up at Kevin with pleading eyes, "It's gay porn dude!"

"Gross." Kevin made a face.

"Glad to know." Edd finally spoke up, his tone flat but teasing.

Kevin tipped his head back to rest on Edd's shoulder, "Hey now, you're the only guy I find hot. You should be flattered by that." He grinned brightly.

Marie groaned, "Oh come on you two, enough with the lovey dovey crap."

Kevin cackled and looked to Edd with a grin, "We should totally make out and give everyone something to talk about." He said. He hadn't liked the idea of being a secret couple, he was secure enough in himself to admit that he liked Eddward, the ballsy and intellectual bastard.

"Absolutely not Kevin!" Edd retorted firmly.

Kevin scoffed, "Why not!"

"I quite enjoy my quiet little school life. I have my dose of insanity during swim meets. If I not only came out of the closet but did so with you, I would be harassed every day. It is quite enough that I have your friend Martin badgering me about tutoring."

"Marty's a cool dude!"

"He is a creep and you know it." It was Edd's turn to scoff.

"Who's a creep?" As if on cue, Marty appeared as he settled himself down at the table beside Kevin.

Kevin chuckled, "Apparently you are dude."

"Oh hell yeah." He agreed.

Eddy heaved a sigh, torn between looking at the scrolling porn on tumblr and at the two lovebirds on the table. He grumbled quietly to himself and folded his arms, propping his chin down on them.

Kevin scoffed, "If you hate it so much then get lost."

Naz perked up. As of late she had become extremely defensive of Eddy and immediately scooted closer as if to prove this, "No way dude, it's the only time we get to spend together. We don't share any classes."

"Why's it matter?" Kevin asked, brow raising.

Naz frowned, then put her phone down (which was a shock in and of itself) and reached out to pull Eddy to sit up. He looked confused for a moment before the woman leaned in and pressed a deep, loving kiss onto the dorky little bastard! After a moment he closed his eyes and leaned into it, the two sharing a moment that was obviously familiar to them.

Subsequently, many jaws hit the ground, not only from the table of close friends but from those nearby. Nobody had ever imagined that the perfect girl-next-door Naz would go for a sleazy dweeb like Eddy…

When they broke the kiss Naz looked right up into Kevin's eyes, "We've actually been dating for a while." She said, curling close to her…boyfriend?

Kevin sputtered for words and Eddy appeared to be in some sort of happy daze as he looped an arm around Naz's midsection, pulling her closer.

When Kevin regained the ability to speak he looked to Edd with a hopeful grin.

"No."

Shot down without even asking… "Harsh man."

#

Fall faded into winter. Kevin and Edd were stronger than ever, spending much of their free time in one another's company. By that time they were getting used to one another's quirks, their likes and dislikes and were forming a symbiotic relationship. It wasn't uncommon for Edd to attend one of Kevin's games, or for Kevin to watch Edd practice. Kisses were shared often as the biting edge of their testosterone began to ease when in the presence of one another.

It was a lazy Saturday night, the first Saturday of winter vacation, that Kevin and Edd could be found sprawled on Edd's couch. He had purchased a television a few weeks before, and Kevin knew it was mostly for him. Though it didn't have cable, the two were content to watch Netflix or any movie that Kevin brought over for the evening. It was often forgotten by the end of the first scene anyway…

But this Saturday was more lazy than most. Both boys were in their pajamas, Kevin had his feet up on the coffee table (much to Edd's grumbling), and the swimmer was sprawled out with his head comfortably in his boyfriend's lap. Kevin had learned that he could put Edd to sleep in minutes by running his fingers through the other's hair, or tracing the features of his face with the pads of his fingers. He didn't mind giving such attention because damn Edd was just too cute when he was asleep. It was one of those rare moments of vulnerability that only Kevin ever got to see, and he relished it every time.

Kevin focused on the movie that was on, hardly noticing the flash of car headlights driving by. He did, however, notice the sound of car doors closing. He perked up and frowned, hearing footsteps coming up the path and he gently shook Edd, "Hey," he whispered.

He then heard keys in the lock, the knob turned and the door opened. Edd was suddenly awake, sitting up as two figures walked into the house. The light flashed on suddenly and both Kevin and Edd winced.

"Mother? Father!" Edd jumped to his feet, grabbing for his beanie on the coffee table as he rushed over to greet the two stern looking figures.

Kevin noticed that they didn't hug, or even show joy at seeing their son. Instead their eyes turned onto Kevin and they asked something in French. Edd frowned and responded in like. This continued for many minutes, with Kevin standing frozen and uncertain.

Finally Edd smiled weakly and nodded, going to the door and walking outside. Suddenly Kevin felt very small beneath their combined gazes.

"I apologize," said the woman, her tone formal yet cold as she walked into the living room, "We did not expect our son to have company. Please, return to your…television." She gestured.

Kevin cleared his throat and offered out his hand, "Edd didn't tell me that his parents were coming back tonight. I'm Kevin."

They both snorted soft, mocking laughs, "We know who you are." The woman said. It was obvious that she was the dominant of the pair, "We wanted to surprise Eddward."

At this, Eddward came walking back in with his arms laden with suitcases. Kevin balked and dashed over to help him, earning a look of both apology and gratitude. Once they had the first of the bags set aside in the foyer, Kevin followed Edd outside to grab the rest of their bags from the car. Edd looked shaken…

"Hey," Kevin reached out and laid a gentle hand on Edd's shoulder, pulling him up to look Kevin in the face, "You alright?"

The swimmer nodded slowly, his eyes shifting to the side, "Yes. I was not expecting them, I swear. But perhaps you should go home."

Kevin scoffed, "I can han-"

"Go home, Kevin." Edd's voice was resolute and his face once more became a mask that everyone was accustomed to.

Edd didn't fight him when Kevin leaned in for a kiss. They remained together for a moment and slowly Edd relaxed once more as he enjoyed the taste and the feel of his boyfriend. When they broke, Edd leaned his head on Kevin's shoulder for a moment before sighing, "Go home Kevin, I'm sorry about this."

Kevin frowned but nodded and left.

#

The next morning Kevin got dressed and immediately made his way out to Edd's house. He worked on his excuse during the short jaunt, but every one that he came up with felt wrong. It was bad enough that the two were hiding their relationship at school, he would be damned if he was going to hide it in their personal lives as well.

He knocked on the door perhaps a little harder than he should have. It opened after a minute to reveal Mr. Vincent dressed in fine attire. The man had black hair slicked back and thin-rimmed glasses, one finely trimmed brow was arced up, "Can I help you?" he asked, then paused, "Oh yes, Kevin. You must be here for your shoes and such. My apologies for my son's rude behavior last night, to simply tell you to leave like that…"

Kevin frowned, "Actually I came to see Edd personally." He said while stepping into the house, looking around.

"I believe he is up in the shower. We were getting ready for Church you see. Perhaps it would be better if you came back at a later time, Mr. Barr." The man was moving towards the kitchen, pausing when his wife appeared in the doorway and looked Kevin over with sharp eyes.

Kevin was definitely seeing a family resemblance.

He took a deep breath, "I'm not Edd's friend." Kevin stated firmly.

The two Vincents' exchanged looks and their brows quirked. It was Mrs. Vincent, dressed in a deep violet dress with her long curly hair pulled back into a tail, who spoke first, "Very well."

An awkward silence fell over the foyer, but Kevin was intent to break it and make sure they understood, "I'm his boyfriend!"

Again they exchanged a look but neither of them displayed surprise or even mild interest, "We were aware." Mr. Vincent said, "We cannot pretend to be surprised, Eddward spends most of his time alone here and it isn't uncommon for kids his age to go through phases of rebellion."

Kevin floundered for words, "Phase? Rebellion? Are you kidding me?"

The woman gave that mocking laughter she had displayed the night before, "Oh Kevin, children your age are not capable of understanding the complexities of love. It's likely that sexual encounters create vulnerable rifts in youths, especially ones who have experienced a great deal of independence. It's honestly like children playing house." She smiled at him briefly before she spun around on her thin little heels and sauntered back into the kitchen.

"You have no-"

"Kevin?" Edd interrupted the enraged rant that the ginger was about to spew as he came down the stairs. He was dressed much like his father, but he wore a towel draped over his wet hair and across his shoulders, "What're you doing here? I'm surprised you're awake."

Before Kevin could speak, Mr. Vincent spoke up, his words alien to the athlete but he watched Edd place his palm on his forehead and sigh. He responded in like, then looked at Kevin.

"They're trying to play it off that you're just going through some sort of phase, Edd." He grumbled, annoyed at having been cut off so much.

"Perhaps it would be best to discuss this when we return." The swimmer sighed, stopping right in front of his boyfriend, his eyes once more flashing that apologetic look he had seen the night before. "Cognitive functions are not at their peak at this early hour."

Kevin puffed up, "Don't pull that formal crap on me Edd!"

"Language, Kevin." He shifted and leaned forward, frowning, "Besides, have you said all that you needed to say?"

"What?! Edd! They're trying to say what we have isn't real and you're not even going to stand up for this? For us?" Mrs. Vincent had come back to see what all of the renewed fuss was over. A stabbing feeling ran through him, ice cold.

Suddenly there were lips on his. With his hands still in his pockets, Edd had claimed a deep kiss for everyone to see. A tongue slid over his lips, pressed into his mouth and dominated his senses for a moment before the swimmer pulled away and left the ginger stunned and, admittedly, swooning. "We do not need their approval for our relationship to flourish. I told them last night who and what you are to me." Their foreheads rested together and Edd's words were soft, speaking directly to Kevin alone, "I asked you to go home because the situation was awkward enough, not because I was ashamed of having you here, or wanting to hide us."

The cold feeling that had been running through Kevin's veins began to fade and he felt his body relaxing slowly. He finally smiled, "Alright, Edd. You're right."

"Am I not always correct?" he asked quite smugly, "When it comes to matters of the mind, you should let me handle things."

Kevin snorted, but he loved seeing his swimmer smug and in-charge.

Or maybe…he just loved seeing Edd.

#

Edd's parents had only stayed for about a week. During that time Kevin saw very little of Edd, but twice the swimmer had come slinking over to his house late at night to crawl into Kevin's bed. After the Vincents' had left, Edd and Kevin spent nearly every night together. It was pretty wonderful for both of them.

Kevin stopped having nightmares. His dreams had all become pleasant, his mornings even more so when he awoke with Edd curled in his arms. The man was an oddly clingy sleeper, not that Kevin minded much of course, but sometimes the bed got crowded when Molly decided to join in. She and Edd often argued for Kevin's attention, though the swimmer would never admit it.

When school started up again Kevin was annoyed at having to go back to pretending their relationship was platonic. However Edd was becoming more insistent upon it. As the weeks dragged on he saw his swimmer less and less at school, he no longer stuck around their usual lunch table and even evaded Marie. The woman had come to complain to Kevin more than once about it.

When confronted with it, Edd simply stated that their relationship didn't need to be a public one. It ended in a fight, and it was the first night Kevin and Edd didn't sleep with one another since Winter Break. Kevin broke down and apologized the next day.

As the days started to get warmer and longer, Kevin offered to take Edd out to the beach on his bike…

"Absolutely not!" Edd said firmly.

Kevin was pouting with his head in the man's lap, lower lip sticking out, "Oh come on, why not?"

"I refuse to go anywhere on that shiny metal deathtrap!" His fingers were lazily stroking through Kevin's hair, nails running along the scalp which felt almost erotic.

"Did you just make a Fairly Odd Parents reference?"

"Perhaps."

Kevin laughed, "That's sexy."

"Oh? And if I were to make a Dragon Ball Z reference?"

"I'd fuck you here on the couch."

"Again Kevin? After a certain point I do believe we will have to have this reupholstered." He rubbed the back of the couch attentively, frowning at the thought.

But Kevin had noticed something, his heart was racing and slowly he rolled over and smiled softly, "You said we." He murmured, leaning in close.

Edd blinked twice in his surprise, then smiled, "So I did."

Kevin leaned in and they kissed, long and sweet. When they broke he was grinning, "So is that still a no on the beach?"

"We can take my car, but there is no way I am getting on that bike!"

"Why not!" Kevin huffed, "You're Eddward Vincent, you are brave and fearless and terrifying and the only man in the world who can get my cock from soft to completely hard in under a second. Don't you dare tell me that you're afraid of my motorcycle." He leaned over the man, pressing him into the couch.

Edd huffed right back, frowning, "I dislike motorcycles. It is pointlessly reckless, and serves less function than a car. Besides," he grabbed Kevin's shirt and dragged him down into another languid kiss, "You can't fuck me on a motorcycle."

Kevin's grin was salacious, "Wanna bet?"

Kevin was thankful his father wasn't home as he dragged Edd across the street. He made sure that the garage door was closed but left the windows and the back door open.

"Kevin, you cannot be serious!" Edd had his hands on his hips, eyes narrowed.

Kevin pulled out his helmet and the spare helmet before he mounted the bike and offered out the spare. Edd gave him a confused look as he took it, "Do you trust me?"

Edd opened his mouth but realized he was trapped. He pulled off his beanie before shoving the helmet on and went about getting on the bike behind Kevin, "I thought the challenge was to have your way with me."

Kevin grinned as the garage door opened and he pulled the bike out. "Don't you worry your pretty little face about that. Hang on tight."

Edd seemed hesitant but his arms looped around Kevin's waist and held on tight. Kevin worked his magic and soon they were off. He made sure to press the speed limits everywhere, adjusting often so that he could breathe while Edd's arms threatened to crush him. He was yelled at every time they had to stop for a light but eventually they hit the country roads.

Kevin revved the engine and let the bike take off. Edd tightened his grip further, "Edd, calm down I have it under control!" the ginger yelled over the wind and roar of the bike, "Just trust me alright? It's a lot safer if you loosen up."

He heard the man's growl of distaste but slowly his arms relaxed. Eventually he felt Edd readjust his grip and push closer, flush against Kevin's back. He was getting used to the feel and the rush, the same rush Kevin had fallen in love with years ago when his father would take him out riding. Normally he rode without a helmet, but he would never tell Edd that…

When he felt Edd's chin rest on his shoulder, Kevin knew he had won. He revved the engine once more and the man didn't even flinch. "Seems this little jaunt served a good purpose."

"Jaunt?" Edd laughed, "And what would that be."

Kevin snorted, "You're a bad influence on me. And yeah, it got you to loosen up. Trust me a little."

"I do trust you Kevin, you and Marie." Edd said honestly, and though the man had a helmet covering his face Kevin knew his mask was down. It made him triumphant to know that he had earned such a special place in Edd's very tiny world.

By the time they got back to the cul-de-sac, the sun was dipping down in the sky. He pulled into the garage and let the door close behind them, but he didn't cut the engine. The boys pulled off their helmets and when he felt Edd start to get off the bike, Kevin twisted around, grabbed the taller man and, with a bit of awkwardness and some curses, slid Edd in front of him. The swimmer was straddling his hips.

"What is the meaning of this?" Edd demanded sharply.

Kevin scoffed, "The whole reason why you're on my bike in the first place, Dork." He leaned down and silenced any form of reply with a deep, rough kiss. Edd fought him at first but soon he felt those long arms sliding around his shoulders, pulling him in closer.

It took some work, but eventually both boys had their pants off. Kevin pulled a condom from the saddle bag which earned him a curious look from Edd, "Are sexual encounters on your bike frequent enough to merit having such items on hand?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Let's just say I've been waiting for this opportunity." The ginger replied, giving Edd's length a squeeze as he revved the engine. The swimmer's aroused cry was drowned in the bike's snarl.

Kevin worked the condom on and pulled out a little bottle of lube he had stashed as well. He had learned that Edd really did like the pain, it was a little worrying at times but now was not one of those times. Not when the swimmer was watching him with glazed eyes and parted, panting lips.

He lined himself up and shoved inside of his lover in one brutal thrust, and once more the bike covered the man's cries of ecstasy. He flexed and squeezed around Kevin hard enough to make the man see stars. Their rhythm was, as always, rough and passionate with biting and nails and taunts, enhanced by the rumble of the motorcycle beneath them to add to the experience.

Kevin pushed off Edd's hat and took two fistfuls of his hair, pulling hard and making the man arch his back. As usual Edd came first, with an extra loud wail this time that Kevin was sure could be heard even over the bike's roar. This sent him into his release, and he shamelessly bit down on his boyfriend's neck to add to the growing number of hickeys that now dotted the swimmer's skin.

It was never dull between them. They were always vying for dominance, always pushing and teasing. Edd was unlike any woman, his skin was soft and pale but his nails were short yet sharp, his mind was quick and his words could hit as hard as his fist.

Kevin purred, "Hmm, how was that?"

Edd was completely lax in his arms, a smirk on his lips, "I retract my earlier statement. Perhaps we can go to the beach next weekend."

Kevin laughed.

#

Outings on Kevin's bike became commonplace. In fact it often made the swimmer frisky in all the best ways and caused him to tease Kevin during their rides. A hand on the crotch or chest, whispered promises or just the feel of Edd's excitement pressed against him in a slow grind.

Life was never boring.

Spring was present. Students were excited about the upcoming spring break and Kevin was going out of town for that time. It would be the longest time he'd spend apart from his boyfriend, which was enough to make him anxious. Especially when he came home one day…

He made his way over to Edd's and knocked on the door. The swimmer had to be home, his car was in the driveway. He waited a minute, frowned and knocked again. Silence. Kevin felt a touch of worry in his gut because something simply wasn't right.

Kevin reached for the door and his worry only grew when he found it unlocked. Edd never left the door unlocked for any reason. Ever. He stepped inside, "Edd?" No answer, "Yo Edd, where are you?" He closed the door and went about looking around for any sign of the man with mounting worry.

He glanced into the kitchen and was just about to move on when he spotted something. Papers were scattered on the table. Kevin frowned as he moved into the room to the table, and only then did he spot Edd tucked into the corner where the bench and counter connected. He was oddly small with his body pulled into itself, shoulders slumped and beanie pulled over his eyes.

"Edd what's wrong?"

The man didn't answer except to shake his head slowly, so Kevin turned back to the table knowing that the answer had to be there. He picked up an envelope, noting that there was a seal on it that he didn't recognize. He frowned and picked up one of the papers. Printed boldly across the top was Harvard. He scanned down the page and saw that there was a notice of acceptance.

Why would this upset Edd? He looked down, took up the packet of papers that had enrollment information. Then he spotted another envelope, opened with a seal on it. Scanning the table he didn't spot another letter until he looked back to Edd and saw that one of his hands was curled around a ball of paper.

Slowly he reached out, gently pulled it from the man's fingers. Edd put up no fight, much to Kevin's dismay. He uncrumpled the paper and smoothed it out on the table. This one was from Dartmouth. A quick scan and Kevin's heart sank.

This one was a rejection.

This one was real.

Kevin looked up, "Don't be so down man, you got into Harvard, who gives a fuck about Dartmouth."

Edd was silent.

"You shouldn't be moping! Celebrate, come on." Kevin tried for a smile, but his boyfriend's aura of dismay was quite a powerful dampener on his attempt.

Edd curled into himself tighter, "You wouldn't understand."

"What, you don't like rejection? Nobody does Edd, we're not perfect."

Finally the swimmer pulled his head up and his eyes were just barely visible beneath the beanie, glassy with tears still unshed, long tear tracks down his face, "That was my chance at freedom!" He snapped suddenly, his voice raw with pain. Swiftly he rubbed at the tear stains with the heel of his palm and tried to gather himself, ashamed that anyone, even Kevin, had seen him crying.

There was silence for a moment, then Kevin went to go settle beside the other on the bench, leaned against him gently and bared the weight of his boyfriend's upset, "Freedom from what?" He asked, his voice gentle and genuine.

"Everything…" Edd's voice wavered, then, "My parents."

Kevin frowned. That was the truth. Edd wanted to escape his parents' constant rule over his life.

"They told me to go to Harvard," he continued, "They want me to be a doctor like them. They tell me that doctors are the only truly worthwhile professions in this world. From the day I was born they pushed that on me, they made it so that I knew how to handle stress, so that I could handle the pressures. They pounded knowledge into me, taught me that my best friends were books. But after I met Ed and Eddy…I learned that I liked inventing. No, I loved it. Working with my hands, creating something from garbage. It was invigorating. I wanted to be an engineer, I wanted to build things. Then my parents found out and attempted to quash those desires. I had believed them dead until it was time to apply for colleges. Though Harvard has an engineering program, I will be under the complete control of my parents. They will control my schedule, curriculum, everything. I applied to Dartmouth as a way of seeing if it was meant to be…"

Kevin listened silently, keeping a comforting weight on his boyfriend as he said all of the things he had kept hidden from those around him. He knew Edd's parents were controlling, he knew they were callous and calculated, but this was simply beyond Kevin's ideas. "Fuck them," he said and Edd frowned, "No I'm serious. Fuck what they want. Fuck their ideals!" He jumped up and spun around to face Edd and took his face in both of his hands, "Remember what you told me a few months ago? About how we don't need their approval for our relationship to flourish?"

Edd appeared skeptical, "Yes?"

"Well you don't need their approval to flourish! Listen to me, you're the smartest guy I know. I don't care about how many books you've read or what they've tried to teach you, because all I care is that you're Eddward Fucking Vincent. If you want to be an engineer then fuck them and just do it. Put your name on the paperwork, just your name, register yourself as an independent."

He still appeared apprehensive, "Then I will have no money, no means to pay for school or housing."

"Neither do a lot of people Edd, but they still do it." He pulled their faces close together and grinned at him, "You don't need Dartmouth, they're shit compared to Harvard. So you go study whatever the fuck you want. I'm sure you can get a scholarship from your swimming, I'm sure you can apply for other scholarships and grants."

Finally he saw a smile pull at his boyfriend's lips and a glimmer of hope, "Perhaps you are right, Kevin."

Kevin laughed out loud, "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

Edd's smile grew a little, "Everyone has their moments." His arms came up, wrapped around Kevin's shoulders and pulled him closer until their lips met, "But…" there was a long pause.

"But what?"

"What…of us?" The hope was slowly burning out in his voice and eyes, "I am unsure if I will have the confidence to do this without…you beside me."

Kevin knew that it was perhaps the single most difficult thing that Eddward had ever admitted. He needed someone. He needed Kevin. Slowly he threaded his fingers through Edd's hair and held him steady, "I'll find a way." He said, "No matter what I'll always be there for you when you need me."

Some how, some way, he knew he would pull it off.

#

It was inevitable that someone would eventually notice how much time Kevin and Edd spent together. Someone was eventually bound to see them outside of school on Kevin's bike or walking Molly in the park, Peach Creek really wasn't a large town after all. Kevin was actually surprised it took so long, but eventually…

"Hey man," a strong hand laid on Kevin's shoulder and drew his attention up to the guy sitting beside him in his math class. He had been on the Football team with Kevin, he knew this guy…Randy or Ryan or something. "Were you out on your bike with Eddward yesterday?"

Yes. "I was giving him a ride. His car broke down." Kevin hated having to lie. He hated not being able to say that yes, Edd was on his bike with him and he was teasing the everliving hell out of Kevin and that they went back home and screwed like bunnies afterward.

"Oh. Well, his car was here this morning." Roy went on.

Kevin raised a brow, "Yeah. What's with the third degree?"

Randal chuckled, "No man, I was just curious. Some of the guys have been saying that the swim captain might be a queer."

Kevin went into instant defensive mode at that word, frowning, "So what if he is? What are you warning me or some shit?"

"Jeeze man relax. I know you two are like, friends now. I just wanted to see if you had a thing for him."

There was a pause, "Why?"

"I might think he's cute, in a dangerous, rip-you-face-off kinda way." Ralph hunched his shoulders and looked down at his desk with a silly sort of grin. The same grin Kevin got when he thought about Edd sometimes. "You're his friend right? Any advice?"

Kevin cinched his jaw. He wasn't mad at Raymond, honestly. He knew that. This guy didn't know any different, and that was his fault. Well actually it was Edd's fault, and Kevin thought it was just about time that they ended their little charade. "What's your name again?"

"Stephen."

Not even close. "I only have one piece of advice for you, Stephen. Stay away from my boyfriend."

#

By the time lunch rolled around Kevin had calmed down a fair amount. He skipped the cafeteria and went straight for the group's normal lunch table which was, as usual, void of a certain swimmer. So he walked right up to Marie who had just sat down, "Hey, where's Edd?"

The woman looked up and blinked, "Uh, probably in his physics classroom, why?"

Kevin nodded, "I have a rally to go to, Cally is dragging me into it. But uh, tell Edd to come out to the quad alright? Tell him it's important."

Marie stood up, "Alright, but just so you know I'm not your messenger." She turned around and jabbed Kevin's chest with a finger.

He smirked, "I know, I owe you." He turned and jogged off to the quad. In all honesty Cally had only offered, she had in no way forced Kevin. But he had an idea. A stupid, crazy, wonderful idea. He was going to get smacked for it and he just couldn't bring himself to care.

The area was crowded with students around the stage as the far end of the open outdoor space. There was music pouring out a set of dual speakers to keep the crowd occupied while the rally was being set up. Kevin muscled his way to the steps where Cally and a few other male students were waiting.

Cally was dressed in her full cheerleader uniform, complete with glitter makeup and pigtails. She looked up and smiled, "There you are Kevin!"

"Sorry, I had to go check on something."

"No problem. Alright, we're good to start. You guys just come up when we call for you ok?" She didn't wait for an answer before she ran up to the stereo beside the stage and pushed a few buttons. Suddenly the music changed to something more upbeat and Kevin could have sworn the six other cheerleaders appeared out of thin air as they all bounced onto the stage to perform a routine cheer to grab everyone's attention.

With pom-poms fluttering, they danced around in their tiny skirts like they had absolutely no shame. Not that Kevin minded too much, Cally did have a nice little butt - though she had nothing on Edd.

Finally the routine ended and Cally swept up a microphone, "How's everybody doing today!" She was met with a few cheers and a lot of clapping, "Awesome! I hope you all had fun on your Spring Break, we're all energized and ready to go. Lemme hear that school spirit!" She held up the microphone and the whole crowd erupted in roars. The woman really did have great charisma, "Wow guys, that's awesome! Alright, so today we want to kick off our first announcement for the Peach Creek Prom. Junior Prom is going to be the second Saturday of May and Senior Prom will be the third Saturday. We are happy to announce that this year's theme is going to be Arabian Nights! I don't know about you guys but I'm crazy excited. We have some amazing artists working on murals and decorations."

Kevin smirked at the idea, at least they were being creative this year. He recalled last year's theme being rubber ducks.

The crowd showed their excitement as the music from the speakers changed to something more exotic. "So to keep the fun rolling, we have some of our school heroes here who have agreed to a fun little event. Come on up guys!" She beckoned and the guys all made their way up to the stage.

From this vantage point Kevin could see the whole crowd. He scanned for Edd, but didn't see him among the sea of faces.

"Aren't they handsome ladies? These guys all have someone in mind for their prom dates and have agreed to be among the first guys at Peach Creek to ask their ladies to the dance!"

Kevin's heart started to race. He finally spotted Edd and Marie at the far end of the space, but he couldn't see the man's face that well. He stuffed his hands nervously into his pockets and turned his attention back to Cally.

"Alright! First up we have," Cally held out the microphone.

"Jason." Said a tall gentleman that Kevin recognized from the basketball team.

Cally beamed, "Alright, Jason, do your thing!" She offered it back out and Jason took the mic.

"Ashley Monroe," he said with a big, goofy smile as he looked down into the crowd, "Will you be my date for the prom?"

Kevin looked down to see Ashley, a little round woman with curly black hair and a blushing face. She was grinning from ear to ear and giggled awkwardly, "Yes!" she called as the crowd had gone mostly silent. After her answer it erupted in cheers.

Jason handed the microphone back as Cally clapped her encouragement, "Congratulations you two, you're adorable!" She giggled and moved to the next man, a shorter guy from the soccer team, "And what's your name?"

"Anthony."

"Awesome! Strut your stuff Anthony!"

He took the mic, then looked right into Cally's eyes and grinned, "Cally Hays, will you be my date to the prom?"

The woman's eyes went wide and she blushed and giggled, putting her hand over her mouth, "Well that's very sweet of you Anthony but I'm afraid I already have a boyfriend."

Anthony grinned and let out a loud d'aww, shrugging off his public rejection with a laugh. At least he had tried. There was some encouraging cheers and clapping, a few giggles from the crowd, but Kevin wasn't paying much attention.

He was next, and his heart was pounding. His eyes were locked onto Edd who was still too far away to see properly. He must have known what was coming.

Suddenly Cally was in front of Kevin, she smiled at him and drew his attention, "And what's your name?"

"Kevin." He swallowed and grinned to hide his nervousness.

"Now Kevin I'm really curious! Do your thing." She offered out the mic. Cally knew about all of the guys on the stage, she already knew who most of their girlfriends were (though he was sure that Anthony had thrown her off), but she had been shocked when Kevin told her earlier that he planned on asking someone.

He took the mic, his hands shaking somewhat. He took a deep breath and looked up. Edd wasn't there though, he had vanished at the last moment and Kevin's heart sank. Had he really run off, knowing what was coming?

He swallowed. "Kevin?" Cally's voice was soft.

He gave her a smile, then flickered his eyes out over the crowd again. Suddenly he locked eyes with Edd who had actually come closer to the stage. He wasn't smiling, but his head was high and he gave Kevin silent encouragement. He smiled, "Eddward Vincent, will you go to the prom with me?"

The world went silent. Hundreds of eyes were torn between the jock on the stage and the swimmer in the crowd and nobody knew what to do.

It seemed like an eternity of the two men staring each other down, their gazes both affectionate and challenging, a ferocity that simply could not be matched. Kevin was falling for the bastard all over again, and loved every second of it.

Finally Edd smiled. Not a smirk or a grin, but that lopsided smile that made Kevin's heart race, "Yes. I will." He said.

There was a mixed reaction in the crowd, some clapping, some cheering, many silent and a few hisses. Kevin handed the mic back and finally tore his gaze away to look into Cally's face. She was recovering quickly, her face broke into a bright smile, "Congratulations you two!" she chimed, then bounced onto her next victim.

His eyes went back to Edd though and the rest of the event was forgotten as he found comfort in his boyfriend's smile. He had done it. It was stupid and rash and perhaps a little selfish forcing Edd out like that, but he didn't care in the least.

By the time the rally was over Edd really had left. Vanished through the crowd, but Kevin found him easily enough. He ignored the looks and the whispered words, he slapped hands with a few students and was even stopped by a little freshman who stood in his way.

He was a tall man with fluffy black hair and a kind face. He was tall too, almost as tall as Eddward. The boy was smiling at him though, "Thank you." He said.

Kevin quirked a brow, "For what?"

"For being brave like that." He held his hand out, "I'm Dylan. I'm uh…like you." He blushed softly.

Kevin didn't have the heart to tell the kid that he wasn't gay, that he only had eyes for his swimmer, so instead he just shook the offered hand and smiled back, "It's no big deal."

Dylan chuckled, "Actually, it really is." And then the kid was walking away.

* * *

Ok so. Wow, this was a long chapter. I admit that originally I had planned for each of these scenes to be their own individual chapter but when I sat down and worked this story out further I decided that on their own they didn't contribute enough to merit their own chapters each so I crunched them all into one huge chapter. It kicked my ass let me tell you.

I admit fully that the motorcycle scene was inspired by the story 'Of Skits and Edd' written by MiyuKazukii. It's a seriously great story, go read it! It's in my favorites.

Thank you MarblePeace for being my beta for this chapter. She proofread this story at 3 am when I was too exhausted to move, so she seriously deserves some credit here.

Now for a bit of information about 'Bearing the Cross.' I have been working on and off on the outline for this story. It's going to be short (about ten chapters maybe) and plays a lot with mental disorders. The story takes place with Edd talking to a Therapist about the events of the last few months, when Peack Creek had a big problem with arson and how Edd was inadvertently involved. Let me tell you it's been so hard to not write the first chapter, but I need to finish this story first.

Anyway thank you all for your continued support, reviews, favorites, everything. Seriously you're all amazing!


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Blood in the Water

**Rating:** M (Mature 18+)

**Fandom:** Ed Edd and Eddy

**Pairing:** Rev!Edd / Normal!Kevin

**Summary:** I am not sorry

**Note:** Rev!Edd belongs to Asphyxion

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

It was a few days before Christmas break when Edd got the first hint of trouble. Over the last few days the hairs on the back of his neck were raised whenever he was at school, and sometimes when he wasn't. He always felt like he was being watched, though there was never much to see. He scanned the areas as he passed between classes, but there were so many people that it was hard to tell if anyone in particular was staring at him.

He slipped between the people of the crowded halls, frowning as he went. It wasn't uncommon for him to frown, of course, but this time he had a reason. Perhaps he was just being paranoid.

But then it happened. At first he thought it was accidental, a stray collision in the hallway, shoulder-to-shoulder that drew Edd's attention. He was tall and wide, an athlete. His eyes were piercing and he flashed Eddward a malicious smile, "Sorry." He said and then he was gone.

That should have been the end of it but there was something unnerving about the fellow. Something about his eyes and his hair… Eddward would never admit that something was eating at him but this was different. Suddenly whenever he looked up as he felt that eerie sensation of being watched he would lock eyes with the strange young man.

He was always nearby.

He shared three of Edd's classes. During one he leaned over to the girl who sat next to him, "Who is that man?" Edd asked while pointing.

The girl was more shocked that Eddward was speaking to her, but she stumbled over her words, "Oh, um. That's Stephen." She said, "Why?"

He shook his head and returned to his work without another word.

During lunch that day Edd grabbed at Eddy's arm as they made their way towards their usual table. The shorter teen looked up with a disgruntled frown, "What's up sockhead?"

"First off: Refrain from calling me that." Edd stated firmly, "Second, I need you to do me a favor Eddy. I need you to pull someone's records for me, and do so quietly if you will." He pulled out a piece of paper which he had written the man's name, the class they shared and the period number, "I beseech you, do not tell anyone about this."

Eddy was obviously skeptical, "What's with all the hush hush?" he asked.

"Just…if you value our friendship, if you truly want a way to apologize to me, do this." It was a steep price for something so simple but if it would help assuage Edd's newfound paranoia then so be it.

Eddy took the paper, put it in his pocket and walked off. Edd turned and made his way in a different direction, though not before he caught sight of a pair of amber eyes. He swiftly ducked into his physics classroom, and remained there.

The next morning Edd tracked Eddy down once more as lunch was starting. The whole school was buzzing as it was the Thursday before they would be released. He stopped his friend in the hallway, "Here…" he started reaching for his backpack.

"Wait," Edd pulled him aside, then into his physics class. His teacher looked at them, but he never questioned Edd and so just let it be. "Alright, what did you find?"

Eddy rolled his eyes, "Sheesh, what has you in such a panic?" he asked, pulling a beaten up folder out of his bag, "Alright, I didn't know exactly what you wanted so I just grabbed everything I could." He pulled out a rather large stack of papers and handed them out, "If there's something you want to know about the guy, it's here. Can I go now?"

Edd nodded, taking the papers, "Yes, thank you Eddy."

Edd took the papers and went to go sit at the back of the class before he began to go through them. Eddy had pulled a surprising amount of information including school records, health records, several psychology reports. He would have to ask his friend how he even had access to get all of it.

Stephen Glavan, a Junior who had skipped two grades… Currently was only fifteen, played for Varsity football… His GPA was almost as good as Edd's! Mother, Peggie. Father, Joeseph. A younger brother named Matthew and…

Edd's heart stopped for a moment and he physically felt the blood drain from his face.

An elder brother.

Vincent Glavan.

Eddward was being stalked by his assailant's brother. But why now? Why after all of this time? He continued through the files as if a clue might be there. He found several psychological workups provided to the school due to problems with aggression, he had been put on suicide watch as well.

Perhaps he was planning on an attack? Revenge for his brother.

Perhaps Eddward really was being paranoid. He had no proof, nothing physical. He would have to wait and keep his guard up. He wanted to tell Kevin or Marie but he worried about sounding paranoid. More that he was worried they might get hurt if something came of the situation. Would Stephen go after his friends?

He took the papers and stuffed them away just before the bell rang. His paranoia had cost him the entire lunch period and his stomach reminded him of this. He gathered his bag and made his way to class.

#

Christmas Break had been a much needed break from school. The time with his parents, though stressful in itself, was an amazing miracle. He made them breakfast every morning and was happy to see something akin to a smile on his mother's face as she looked through his accumulated notes and papers. Twice he left them to their date nights and was delighted to stay with Kevin, even if that damned mongrel also demanded his attention.

For the first time ever he was not happy to have to return to school. The morning before had been so incredibly pleasant, waking in Kevin's bed with the other, warm and cozy beneath the blankets with frost on the window. He slipped away before the other awoke to brew a cup of coffee (Kevin tended to be cranky and rash in the mornings without his caffeine). When he returned, Kevin was awake but his eyes brightened when he spotted the swimmer holding a mug out for him. They spent the whole morning in bed, watched a movie on Kevin's laptop and simply enjoyed every aspect of each other's company.

When school started again all was quiet. Edd still caught Stephen watching him in the halls but he was able to remain relaxed. Perhaps the stress of school had simply been mounting until the swimmer was jumping at his own shadows. This was what he told himself at least.

That was until the third week back, on an unassuming Tuesday. He settled down in his Physics class and opened his notebook. A stray paper stuck out of the edge and he pulled it out to keep the neat and tidy appearance he so needed to keep his sanity.

Edd almost threw it away when he noticed the page was rife with scrawled words. He frowned and realized that it was only one word written hundreds of times on the paper front and back.

Revenge.

In an act of slight panic Edd ripped up the paper and discarded it swiftly before returning to his seat. It could not have been Stephen, he told himself, for the man had been absent that day. Not in class, not in the hallways. He was even so bold as to go spend lunch a few periods later with his friends. It would help him remain calm.

Kevin perked up, "Look who decided to join us!" He scoffed and leaned back against Edd as he took his once-usual space.

"Yes well, as much as I dislike the cold I figured today was nice enough." In that he was not being stalked.

"You know, for someone who practically lives in the water, it's hilarious that you're scared of ice." Marie teased.

"I am not afraid of it! I just do not like it. It's slippery and cunning…" He glared down at the walkway which had patches of ice formed.

"Like your anus?" Marie chimed swiftly.

There was a long moment when Edd sputtered to find words while the rest of the table was engaged in fits of uncontrollable laughter. The swimmer's cheeks turned three shades of red, "MARIE! Highly inappropriate!"

She snorted through her laughter, "Highly funny!"

Kevin was also doubled over in laughter, struggling to breathe.

"I hardly find that funny!" Edd went on.

Kevin leaned against him lightly and smirked, "Relax man." He was smiling at Edd in that way that made his body feel warm and pleasant. He sighed and just leaned back into his boyfriend.

#

It was a week later that Edd received a second scare. A note slipped into his locker. As he opened the door it fluttered out onto the floor and for a moment he simply stared at it before he reached down to pick it up. His blood turned cold.

Knives.

All across the page were knives drawn, some detailed and others crude, some with blood drawn in red pen.

He swallowed hard. That was it, he was ending this here.

It was unheard of that Edd would skip class but he took the note and made his way towards the office. He entered with a scowl, stopping at the desk, "I need to speak with Miss Simmons." He announced to the secretary likely playing solitaire on her computer. She looked up at Edd.

"She's busy."

"In a meeting or with a student?"

"She's busy."

Edd growled, "This is a matter that really needs to be brought to her attention…now." He stated firmly, "I am a top student, I am certain she can make time for me. Eddward Vincent."

The secretary regarded Edd with scrutiny before she stood up and walked to one of the doors behind the desk. She poked her head inside, then returned after a moment, "She's with a student right now but she says she'll see you next. Is that alright with you?" She asked in a tone dripping with sarcasm.

He scoffed, "Only just." He then went to find a spot on the wall to lean against, making himself comfortable.

He was there a full half hour before the door opened. He had been asked twice to return to class, though he refused with cold glares, insisting that he would not be ignored. Not on this matter. This was not paranoia anymore, this was something to be legitimately concerned over.

A student stepped out of the Vice Principals office and Eddward looked up to lock eyes with Stephen. The man looked smug and even flashed Edd a smile, but passed by and left without so much as a word. Edd was silent as well, frozen to the spot as he tried to maintain a look of indifference.

Miss Simmons stood in her doorway, "Eddward? You needed to see me?"

Edd straightened and made his way over. Miss Simmons was a stern woman, she strove for a completely professional appearance, dressed in a gray pants suit with her brown hair pulled back so tight that Edd wondered how her skin didn't rip. She was over-botoxed to the point of obsession and could no more muster a smile than a frown.

Her office was drab, all browns and grays with no pictures on her desk or anything personal. She sat down and Edd did the same, "I apologize for barging in, Miss Simmons but this matter simply cannot go ignored." She was silent as she waited for him to continue. He pulled out the offending paper and slid it over to her, "This was found in my locker earlier, just before I came in here."

She took up the paper and looked it over front and back but her face was literally unreadable. Edd thought that he would hate to play Poker against this woman.

"Do you have any idea who this might have come from? I know you are not the most…popular student, Eddward." She set the paper down and held his gaze.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He took a deep breath, "This is not the first of this type of note I have gotten. There was another, similar in style except it had the word 'Revenge' written on it over and over."

Her lips pursed (or at least he thought they did), "And do you have this note as well?"

"Unfortunately I discarded the paper, I had believed it a morbid joke. As you said, I am not the most popular of people. However lately I have been sensing a great deal of hostility from one Stephen Glavan. I often catch him watching me in the halls and with my friends, and I also happen to know he is the brother of Vincent Glavan, a man who attacked me many years ago."

There was a long moment of silence before she went to her computer and began typing, "When did you receive this note?" She asked, tapping the paper on her desk.

"Less than an hour ago, it was put into my locker."

"And when did you last use your locker?"

Edd straightened, "I use it before every class."

"And did you see Mr. Glavan put the note into your locker?" She asked, her voice showing as little emotion as her face. She stopped typing to study whatever was on her screen.

Edd frowned this time, not liking where the conversation was heading, "No Ma'am, I did not."

She sniffed out a laugh, "No I imagine you did not, considering Mr. Glavan has been in my office for the last two and a half hours. There was no possible way he was responsible for this note."

"He could have easily had someone else deliver it."

She looked at Edd suddenly, her gaze haughty, "Do you hear yourself, Mr. Vincent?" She asked as she went to lean her elbows on the desk and pulled off her little half-moon glasses slowly, "Mr. Glavan is a top student much like yourself. He has a strict schedule. You have given me no proof to your allegations save that you have been 'sensing hostility' from this man. Now I do strongly believe that you jumped to conclusions given his relation to someone you've had a bad past with. As for your concern about him watching you in the halls, I have both of your schedules pulled up and many of your classes, being advanced placement in nature, are close to one another. Do you see where I am going with this?"

Edd cinched his jaw and his hands tightened around the arms of his chair, "You're calling me paranoid." He hissed, "But paranoid or not it does not change the fact that this is the second note of disturbing and even violent nature that I have received and I will not have you simply pass that up!"

"I am not passing it up, Eddward, and you will be wise not to raise your voice at me." Her eyes narrowed, "I do not deny that this note is of disturbance but I cannot persecute a student without proof."

"And what will be your proof then, Miss Simmons?" He reached up and pulled off his hat, "Must I receive another scar? Must I be sent to the hospital once more? Will that be proof enough for you?"

She frowned but was not deterred, "You are letting the actions from your past dictate your life. Now I will look into this matter but you need to calm down. Mr. Glavan harbors no ill will towards you."

"And how can you say that? I know for a fact that he has had multiple psychoanalytical workups regarding aggression and depression. It would not be a stretch to say that he would want revenge for his brother being put in jail."

"And it would not be a stretch to say that you are jumping at shadows, Eddward. I will look into this and if you come into any more evidence I ask that you bring it to me immediately. But right now there is simply nothing I can do."

Eddward stood up suddenly and turned to leave the office without another word. Nothing she could do save for confronting the man threatening him to begin with.

#

Edd decided that while he was at school he should stay away from his friends to deter them as targets. After the second week of complete solitude he was approached by Marie who came bursting into his physics classroom, "Edd! The fuck, why have you been avoiding us?"

He looked up from the book he had been studying, "I simply prefer solitude while at school." He answered. He had a list of excuses prepared and memorized for these situations and had expected either Marie or Kevin to come find him.

"Bullshit." She spat.

He sighed, "Marie you know I have certain social anxieties. It's the core reason that I do not want to come out at school."

She snorted loudly, "You know I don't believe you right? You've been avoiding us and I want to know why."

Edd shook his head, "Whether or not you believe me is not of my concern Marie. Now please, I have studying to attend to." He looked down at his book and felt a painful pang in his chest. He hated brushing Marie off like this, she was his best friend and he loved her so much but he worried over what might become of her. Perhaps he was being paranoid but he wasn't ready to risk his friends over it.

Not since he had received another disturbing note earlier that day.

She huffed and went to go drop down into the seat beside Edd and kicked up her feet, "Fine then I'll just chill here!" She said stubbornly.

Edd frowned and looked at her then stood, gathered his books and walked for the door. It hurt and he knew Marie was deeply offended, but he would rather she was angry with him and out of harm's way.

#

Kevin had sensed his sudden alienation as well but the boys spent every day together. He was thankful that Kevin didn't seem to notice how Edd made sure their displays of affection were always within the comforts of their homes, behind closed curtains. He respected Edd's desires to keep hidden as he received more notes.

The school wouldn't do a damn thing about these threats.

And then the day came that Kevin blew everything. Asking him to the prom in front of the entire school and Edd had been too caught up in the romantic act that he felt no desire to do anything but say yes but…

Kevin tracked him down afterward, found the swimmer tucked away in his physics class trying to stave off a panic attack. But Kevin came bursting in with a stupid grin, the bell was going to ring soon. "Why are you hiding still?"

"Kevin! You know I had no desire to come out." He said sharply and Kevin stopped, keeping a safe distance from his boyfriend. "To have you do that I…"

"I'm not gonna apologize! Damnit Edd, we've been going out for months. Who's gonna give us shit huh? Both of us can kick their asses into the ground a dozen times over." He chanced walking closer and gently took the swimmer into his arms, pulling him in close, "Babe, what are you scared of?"

Edd swallowed. He wanted to tell Kevin, he felt the need to, but he still lacked any evidence. "I just… Kevin, please be careful alright?"

The man frowned, "That's not an answer."

"Just promise me you'll be careful!" He grabbed the man's shoulders and frowned. The bell rang and the two shared a swift kiss. Edd had to admit that it felt incredible to be able to show his affection whenever he pleased, to be able to hold his boyfriend and ward off the women who would otherwise seek to lay claim.

Kevin was the first to move and break their kiss before heading off to class.

What was Edd scared of?

The unfortunate answer was…everything.

#

Kevin had been right. Nobody was going to challenge he and Edd's relationship when both men could handle themselves in a fight. After their confession he had found that Edd stuck to him like glue, no longer hiding out in the classroom but instead clinging close. Kevin didn't mind of course because any time someone made it an issue he could turn to his boyfriend and simply kiss him silly.

The freshman, Dylan, also stuck close to them. He had turned Kevin into some sort of hero to be looked up to. Of course, Kevin adored this. He had a fan! How cool was that?

They were also joined by Dylan's friends and soon their little table had turned into a conglomeration. Life was good. No. Life was great.

With Naz's help he found a great tuxedo for the prom, then got to sit for four and a half hours and help her and Marie find belly dancer gowns. It was worth it, the girls looked absolutely gorgeous. Naz was dressed in gold while Marie sported a sexy silver sheen, then they gushed over accessories.

He rented a limo that they could all share, even Marty was going to join them.

Before he knew it the day had arrived. Edd had gone to Marie's to change into his tux which meant that he would be picked up last. But that didn't change the fact that Kevin's heart was pounding in his chest and his hands were trembling.

At three pm Naz came bounding over in her gold dress. Kevin greeter her at the door with a tight hug, "You look…wow." He grinned brightly, "You look incredible Naz. Eddy's a ridiculously lucky bastard." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Damn right I am!" Their moment was broken when Eddy was seen walking up the pathway. In fairness he looked rather nice, for a dork.

Naz giggled and blushed brightly, "You look great too Kevin. Edd's gonna be pretty impressed."

It was Kevin's turn to blush, "You think so?" He was nervous and he didn't know why. "Have you seen his outfit?"

Naz giggled, "No, but Marie has. She said that he's incredibly handsome. Someone's definitely getting laid tonight." She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Yeah, me!" Eddy piped up, "Come on, I really don't want to think about my friend getting reamed." He had a pale face at the thought, "That's still my sockhead you know?"

Kevin snorted but looked up. The limo was rolling into the cul-de-sac, "Shall we?" Kevin asked.

"Wait, Kevin!" His father called out. Kevin and Naz turned around just in time to be met with a flash of light. They blinked the spots from their eyes and looked up at a grinning man holding a camera, "I wanted at least one." He said.

"You have several dozen." Kevin scoffed, "All of me getting dressed. Make sure to let Molly out." He called and led the others out to the limo.

Once they all piled inside they went to pick up Marty who came dashing out in his tux.

Then it was finally on to Marie's. Kevin's heart was once more pounding, he felt as if he couldn't breathe easily. Naz nudged him with her elbow, "Relax man," she smiled, "You look great, he's gonna be happy to see you."

When they pulled up to the tiny little house that the Kankers had bought several years before Kevin was sent out alone to go retrieve the two. He walked up to the door, made sure that everything was perfectly in place, then knocked.

The house was oddly quiet, apparently the other girls had gone out for the day to give Marie and Edd privacy. The door finally opened and Marie stood in her silver dress, a smile on her face, "It's about time you got here. Your boyfriend is still getting ready though, he's being obsessive, you wanna go calm him down?" She jabbed her thumb at the hallway.

Kevin smirked and chuckled, "Sure." He stepped inside and Marie stepped onto the porch, he turned and raised a brow.

"I figured you two might want some privacy? But make it fast and no funny business on my bed!" She closed the door and scurried to the limo (as fast as any woman could in those annoying heels).

Kevin took a breath and went to the hallway, "Edd?" he called, not sure which door led where.

"You're early, Kevin." He heard his boyfriend from behind one of the doors, "I'm still getting ready."

Kevin chuckled and went to open the door, looking up at a stunned Edd. But for a moment Kevin's world had stopped. Edd was dressed in a fine tuxedo with silver buttons and freshly polished shoes. He wore white leather gloves on his trembling hands and Kevin had to reach out and take them to stop the shaking. He smiled up at Edd, "Relax man." He said repeating Naz's words to him a few minutes ago.

The only out of place aspect about his lover was the beanie on his head. Slowly Kevin reached up to push it off, "Kevin?"

"Tonight you and I are showing everyone who we are right?" his thumb gently swiped over the edge of the scar, "You don't need to hide any part of yourself, you're beautiful." He pulled the man down for a gentle kiss before moving up to feather kisses across the scar as well.

"But my hair…"

"Looks incredible." Kevin interjected, keeping them close. Eventually Edd's arms looped around the other man and held him intimately, "You look amazing babe. There's something I gotta tell you though." He smiled.

Edd quirked a brow, "You have an erection?" This had become a running joke since the night they had first slept together. Kevin laughed it off and shook his head.

"No babe… Well yes, actually, but not the point. I love you."

Edd's eyes went wide for a moment and his lips parted as he took in those words.

"I don't know why I've been so nervous to say it. I've known for quite a while now. You're perfect, absolutely perfect. I love you."

Edd swallowed and his eyes actually watered some before he smiled and kissed his man fiercely, "Kevin I…"

"Hey!" Marie's voice came from the front room, "Guys, we got a reservation to keep!" She barked, "Can we pick it up?"

Edd looked at Kevin helplessly, the man just grinned, "Don't worry, we have all night." He took Edd's hand and pulled him out of the room, "Jeeze Marie, impatient much?"

She snorted and the three of them went out to the limo. Everyone complimented Edd on his attire to the point that the man blushed a bright and adorable shade of red. Kevin kept his hand on his lover's knee, squeezing it gently whenever he saw the man grow nervous.

They ate at a wonderful Chinese restaurant, they ate until they were all full and then they ate dessert. Everyone was smiling and happy, relaxed and the night felt perfect.

When they finally arrived at the school (apparently they were too cheap to get another venue) everyone was relaxed. The space was broken up between the quad and the gym, both of which had been impressively transformed. The night sky was beautiful above them. Archways had been created out of styrofoam, there were hanging lanterns casting cool colors over the space. The speakers played a variety of Arabian themed music and the DJ had a good feel for the crowd.

The group decided to stay out in the quad for now, smiling and dancing. Eventually Kevin and Edd wrapped themselves up in their own little world as a slow song came on. Foreheads pressed together and smiles were shared. There had been a little bit of struggle over who would be leading but Kevin expected no less, he was in love with a man after all. Not someone who wanted to be a woman, not someone who acted submissive. Edd was a man by every right, strong and powerful.

"So, where were we then?" Kevin asked as he grinned, looking up into the most amazing blue eyes.

Edd chuckled softly, "Hmm, were we somewhere?"

"You were going to tell me something earlier. Something…" he frowned as he felt a buzz in his pocket. Not the good kind of buzz, the annoying kind from his phone. He grumbled and reached for it. "Eddy? What does he want?"

Kevin debated ignoring it but opened the text anyway. 'Hey, come to the pool. i got something for you to give to Edd. Trust me, the sockhead is gonna love this.'

He frowned and looked around for Eddy or Naz and saw neither of them in the crowd. Another text came through, 'itll only take a second I promise'

He groaned and looked up at Edd, "Apparently Eddy has a surprise or something. I'm gonna go pound his face in and be right back." He didn't want to leave, he really didn't want to, so whatever Eddy had needed to be damn good.

He made his way through the crowd and grumbled to himself. Once he reached the gym he moved around until he found the pool, let himself inside and looked around. The area was dark, the moon was bright overhead and the water was nearly black. It chilled him, reminding him so much of the nightmares he had shaken off months ago. "Yo Eddy!" he called.

After a moment he still had no response, he rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

There was a sudden blinding pain against the back of his neck before the world went dark…

#

It had finally happened. Edd's heart was thundering in his ears and his hands still trembled. Kevin had said 'I love you' and Edd had felt its sincerity. It was so wonderful, so beautiful. He ached to say it back, to scream it to everyone because he admitted silently to himself that he was giddy.

But as Kevin walked off from their dance he had to repress a pout, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. He went to go find a place to settle before Kevin returned, gathering his nerve. He would surprise the man with it by simply grabbing him and saying it. Or perhaps he would wait until later that night? He had created a surprise for Kevin in the bedroom, rose petals and candles, mood lighting and even set his iPod to the stereo to play some sexy music.

The thought was divine. Perhaps the two had sex often but it was always wonderful. It was always incredible.

Ten minutes passed and Edd was getting annoyed. After fifteen minutes he straightened up and made his way over to the gym. Eddy and Naz weren't in the quad, one of them was likely to be there. Sure enough as he opened the door he spotted Naz and Eddy dancing beneath a lantern.

He approached them and Naz noticed him first, "What's up Edd?"

He looked between Naz and Eddy, "Where is Kevin? Eddy texted him a few minutes ago to go meet him…"

Eddy looked up and appeared baffled, "I did?" he reached down to his pocket and frowned, then reached for the other one, "The fuck…where's my phone?" He checked his coat pockets.

Edd's blood suddenly turned cold. He swallowed, "You're sure you haven't seen Kevin?"

Eddy shook his head and Edd turned and nearly ran into Marie who looked concerned, "Whoa Edd, you're pale. What's wrong."

He grabbed her wrist without a word and rushed her out of the gym. He had a horrible feeling, a terrible lump in his stomach. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. Once they were outside Edd darted to start looking, "Marie, I'm worried. I… Do you remember the man I told you about? The one who gave me the scar?"

Marie was frowning, "Yes?"

"Do you remember I said that his brother was now attending the High School?"

"Yeah…"

Edd took a breath and called out, "Kevin!" in the hopes of a response, but got none, "That man, Stephen, has been sending me threatening notes for months now. I tried to go to the office about it but I had no proof it was him. He has been admittedly very intelligent about how he threatens me but I fear he might try to harm Kevin."

Marie paled, "Edd! Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?"

"I told you! I had no proof, Marie. Until now it could have easily been considered paranoia… KEVIN!" He yelled out again only to be met with silence and the distant music.

"But Edd! If you had told us we could have…"

"Could have what!"

"Edd, Vincent got out of prison a few months ago, right around the time you and Kevin got together…"

"HE WHAT! Why didn't you tell me!" Edd had officially reached full blown panic.

"Why didn't you tell me Edd? We didn't want to worry you…"

Edd was running by that point. He had an idea, it was perhaps the only thing. He ran to the pool, saw the gates in sight. They were opened, they shouldn't have been opened… He burst inside and looked around.

"Edd!" Marie was pointing and he could see three figures making their way over the fence on the opposite side of the area. He started running after them when he noticed something in the darkness of the water.

He kicked his shoes off as he ran for the pool.

The water had never before felt so cold to Edd than it did in that moment; as he penetrated the surface in a clean dive it enveloped and chilled him down to the marrow and was almost too freezing to handle. Without his goggles, Kevin was a blur to him and the chlorine burned his eyes painfully. But even so, that blur wasn't moving.

Was he too late?

Edd swam close and grabbed Kevin's head in his hands, angling him up so that he could press their lips together. He desperately tried to give the other the air from his lungs, it was a very temporary fix but maybe it would buy him the precious time he needed. Panic rose when the air did not keep.

He dove down further and tested the rope around Kevin's feet and found that it was solid, would not break without a knife which Edd certainly didn't have. He fumbled for the knot and ripped at it, trying with increasing frustration to undo it. His lungs were screaming for air, but he couldn't waste even a second, else he would be too late.

Suddenly there was a crash above him and he saw another figure swimming down. It grabbed onto Kevin's feet and the other hand had something in it, working against the rope. Edd recognized it as a knife sawing at the fibers.

Finally after what seemed like far too long the rope broke and Edd surged upwards, grabbing Kevin and pulling them both to the surface. He was more than aware of how heavy and unmoving the other was, slumped against him.

They broke the surface and Edd took a deep lungful of air. Kevin didn't.

Marie surfaced beside him and they scrambled for the edge of the pool. She got up while Edd tried to pull both himself and Kevin up at the same time, but Marie, ever helpful, grabbed the back of Kevin's jacket and helped pull him up onto the concrete.

Edd was over him in an instant, his hands pushing at the man's chest to try and evacuate the water from his lungs. He wasn't breathing, his lips were blue and his entire body was limp. Panic grew to be overwhelming in the swimmer as he continued to push against the other's chest. He then grabbed Kevin's nose, held it closed and leaned in to press their lips together and force air into his lungs.

He tried this several more times, alternating between actions, but even after he worked much of the water from Kevin's lungs the man still didn't move. He still wasn't breathing on his own.

Edd was thankful for the fact that he was soaking wet because tears were running thick down his face and his own breathing was becoming labored. He kept trying though, kept forcing, "Kevin," he pleaded, "You swore you wouldn't abandon me. You are not allowed to give up!"

Marie watched with a horrified look on her face, just giving the two space.

"Kevin Barr you listen to me Mister!" Edd was getting hysterical, "Breathe damn you, don't let them take you away from me!" He kept pushing, he cinched his jaw and let out a strangled shriek of pain, frustration and failure, "_**BREATHE!**_"

* * *

**So fun story. I'll post up the next chapter on Wednesday or Thursday. Love you guys!**

***runs away***


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Blood in the Water

**Rating:** M (Mature 18+)

**Fandom:** Ed Edd and Eddy

**Pairing:** Rev!Edd / Normal!Kevin

**Summary:** I am (still) not sorry

**Note:** Rev!Edd belongs to Asphyxion

**Note 2: **Chapter has trigger warnings for graphic violence, abuse, language and me violently abusing your feels.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:

It all came rushing back to Eddward at once. The night three years ago he had been attacked, all of the pain he had suppressed to keep from going completely insane. It flooded his mind in vivid, agonizing detail.

Eddy and Ed had fled leaving Edd to fend for himself. There were eight boys of varying ages and all of them looked far too happy about their odds. Edd's first attempt to flee, before the initial assault, had him tripping over an ankle. He landed in a heap on the ground and as he scrambled to his hands and knees a boot pressed to his back and slammed him back down with enough force to wind him.

"Now tell me brat, what exactly were you doing here tonight?" The question was asked by one of the boys but Edd couldn't tell which. It was obviously a rhetorical question given the fact that the man's full weight was on the back of Edd's chest, making it impossible to take in more than a teaspoon's breath. "Fucking with our stuff? Why would you wanna do that huh? We didn't do nothing to you did we? Well see, now you done something to us."

There was a laugh and Edd watched as another pair of boots walked up to stand before his face though he couldn't crane his neck up enough to get a look at the man's face. "I believe it was Hammurabi who created the eye-for-an-eye principle." Said this new man, his voice was low, "You wrecked our shit, now we'll wreck yours." He punctuated his threat with a swift and hard kick to Edd's jaw.

The pain didn't register right away but he did see stars burst across his vision and heard a low thumping sound that soon had his right ear ringing. Only then did the pain begin to blossom and create a dull ache in his head.

The figure before him knelt down and Edd could barely see his face in the low light, all he could make out were amber eyes and wavy blond hair. "Isn't that fair?" Edd whimpered weakly and was still unable to respond. The man reached down and grabbed his hair through his beanie and wrenched his head up painfully, "I said: Isn't that fair?"

None of this was fair. Not one bit of it. Edd tried to answer anyway but couldn't find the breath to do so.

The man scowled and got up, pushing the man on Edd's back aside before sparks of pain lanced up and down the boy's side. The first three kicks happened in such rapid succession that he was unable to respond, and finally he tried to flinch away but the other was on top of him quickly, ramming a heel onto Edd's sternum and once more winding him. He began to see darkness at the corners of his vision from the lack of oxygen.

"Yes!" Edd gasped in the desperate hopes that his agreeing would somehow stop the pain.

The man seemed unsatisfied with this as he stared down at the broken boy beneath his feet. He reached down and grabbed Edd by the neck, pulling him up before shoving him roughly against the wall until he once more saw stars flash in his vision. He stumbled and collapsed to the ground, pressing his bruised body to the wall.

"Look at the little bitch," one of the men said with a laugh, "Alright, let's get out of here Vincent."

The man with the blond hair turned his heated gaze on his companion swiftly, "Leave?" He asked with a snort, "This little brat and his friends tried to ruin our stuff. Since his friends left, he gets all of their punishment as well. We have to teach him not to fuck with us."

"Harsh man, he's just a kid."

Vincent let out a scoff, "Well his parents did a bad job teaching him common courtesy." The words were a verbal punch without even meaning to be, "Go ahead then." He waved his hand and turned to walk away.

The remaining men suddenly advanced, some of them looking rather unsure. But the pain soon came. Kicks and hits, hands grabbing him from every angle. By the time he was dropped to the ground he spat a mouthful of blood and curled in on himself.

Eventually the pain just became a numb throbbing that reminded him that he was still alive. At that moment he really didn't want to be. In those moments he truly felt bitter about life, about Eddy and Ed and all that he was being subjected to because of them.

Another kick he hardly felt before his hair was grabbed again. Edd had dealt with bullies before but this one seemed entirely intent on taking out all of his frustrations on the boy, and there seemed to be a lot of it to spare.

At some point one of Edd's eyes had gotten blackened. He didn't even remember how it happened. A hit to the face sparked a flash of renewed pain that fizzled out after a second before he slumped to the ground once more, settled on his hands and legs as he tried to stay up. The world pitched violently to the left and breath was hard to catch.

He must have passed out for a moment because he was suddenly limp on the ground. He heard someone talking, it was distant and foggy but he could discern arguing. One of the boys was telling Vincent to leave Edd alone, why he took pity on him now was beyond his current level of comprehension.

Finally he listened to them all leaving. He looked up hesitantly and saw that he was finally alone and slowly collapsed into a heap on the ground to gather himself. He was certain that he went unconscious again, though for how long he was unsure. When he came to he found a little more strength in his aching body than before and tried to pull himself up.

Slowly he pulled on his hat which had fallen off during the assault and began to limp tiredly across the concrete. Every breath of air was like liquid fire and he knew at least one or two of his ribs had to be broken.

He was unaware of the footsteps approaching behind him but the voice got his attention, "That's a nice hat you got there kid." He knew that voice and he stilled as he leaned his body wearily against the fence and listened to the man approaching from behind.

Edd felt himself whining, "Please leave me alone…" He reached up, trembling hands grabbing at his beanie, pulling it down, "You've done enough." The words were ground out painfully as moving his jaw proved to be an agonizing experience and he feared that too was broken.

"Are you really in a position to tell me anything?" The hat was grabbed and pulled away which ripped some strands of hair from Edd's head. He whimpered and flinched as he was grabbed by the arm and shoved. As soon as Edd hit the ground he was attempting to crawl away, desperate fight or flight reflexes pumping through his brain.

Vincent was faster though. He was beside Edd and suddenly the heel of his boot crashed down onto the boy's wrist. In Edd's mind the sound of cracking bone drowned out the sound of his scream before another wave of pain sparked up from his leg. He sobbed and simply lay there knowing he was unable to escape this hell.

He tried to descend back into the realms of unconsciousness when firm hands grabbed the back of his hair, lifting his hair and part of his body as Vincent knelt down, "I gotta ask, why do you wear that stupid ass hat huh?" Eddward didn't answer, somewhere between being unable to and hoping that the man would just get bored and leave.

Hope was all but dead by that point.

Edd jolted at the sudden sound of a snick, his good eye searching for the source. His assailant was holding up a knife in front of Edd's face for him to admire.

A moment later all he could focus on were his own pained shrieks.

#

The world had descended into a numb silence. The darkness of the night sky had seemingly consumed all of the light from the moon and stars and pressed down on Eddward like a thick fog as he sobbed openly, hunched over the unmoving body beneath his own. Hands had stopped their incessant pressing several minutes before as it had become a futile effort, they were now fisted in the wet fabric of Kevin's coat with his face pressed into the man's unmoving chest.

Marie had left moments ago to get help. There was no help anymore though. Edd was beyond help.

Sadness gave into depression…

Depression caved into guilt…

Guilt crumbled into hopelessness…

As the weight of hopelessness sank into him deeper than the insurmountable cold in his marrow he realized that there really was no hope. Nothing he could do would bring Kevin back to him. Nothing would return the man to his friends and family.

Hopelessness boiled…festered into agony.

Suddenly Edd felt the same as he had long ago; a scared, beaten child laying bloody and begging on the cold cement. He remembered the pain and the fear, it had clung to him every day of his life since it had happened. He had spent his life afraid of the world and even when he tried to fight back he was still pushed, shoved and beaten.

Agony erupted into rage.

Slowly he pulled himself up to a sitting position and rubbed the tears from his face with the heel of his palm. The world around him was blurry and dark but his gaze focused suddenly on something. A shift in the shadows beneath the bleachers.

Someone was there watching him. The figure stilled but slowly Edd got up, focused on the very faint outline. Then it moved, it ran for the back fence. Edd grabbed for his shoes and shoved them on as quickly as he could manage and paused for a brief second.

Laying beside Kevin's body was the knife Marie had used to cut his ropes free from the cement block still lying at the bottom of the pool. Eddward had never been a particularly violent person unless it came to Kevin. He used his mind and his words to bring down his opponents as there was no need to waste his energy.

Suddenly Edd remembered a phrase… I believe it was Hammurabi who created the eye-for-an-eye principle.

Eddward had never been fond of Hammurabi's principles however this was in the name of divine irony. He grabbed for the knife and ran after the figure who had disappeared over the gate.

He cleared it with shocking grace, all of his pain and anger and loathing focusing on one single point. The figure was far ahead of him running into the halls of the school in the vain hopes of escaping Edd but the swimmer had the scent of blood in his nose and there was no possible way he was going to relent in his hunt.

Edd had heard the term 'seeing red' more than once in his life, though never equated it to being a real sensation. However at that moment he knew it was a real thing. The only thing he longed to see was spilled blood, it was all his mind could process as he bolted through the school at a full sprint. Exhaustion didn't register, the burn in his muscles was distant, because until he got his hands on those bastards then his body wasn't allowed to give out.

With his unending rage to fuel him he followed the fleeing man through the winding, empty halls, gaining speed at a frightening rate. The man was whimpering with fright, he was sputtering something but Edd was fully uninterested until he was finally close enough. With a snarl he reached out and grabbed the man's collar, dug in his heels and used their combined inertia to change his path until he ran full speed into the concrete wall.

Edd pounced, spinning the man around and grabbing his throat ramming him into the wall with a roar of rage. The look in the other's eyes was that of utter horror, "Where's the rest of them!?" Edd demanded in a voice that he swore wasn't human. It was warped and unrestrained, raw with his mounting despair.

When the man didn't respond right away the swimmer crushed his grip down on his throat, pulled him closer and slammed him back once more into the wall, watching his face light up with pain and fear anew. "I SAID WHERE ARE THEY!?"

"C-Calm down man!" His voice was strained and he whined again when the fingers around his throat flexed, "The park! Th-they went t-to the park…"

Edd released his throat and stepped back, the man whimpering as he tried to get away. But he wasn't going to allow that… Just as he got half a step from the wall Edd twisted and threw his fist in a wild swing that sent the man's head snapping back into the wall. There was a thud before he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

He turned and ran hard and fast. Once he was out of the school building he ran for the half-fence surrounding the grounds. Though normally not coordinated out of water he had new inspiration tonight, he felt like he could do anything. He swung himself over the fence without missing a beat, bolted across the street and ignored the honking cars.

He cleared the two blocks to the park in record time, his throat dry and screaming but his blood thundering in his ears. Concrete changed to dirt beneath his shoes, he ran a path he had not been in some time, but he knew exactly where he was going…

The skate park was the same as he remembered it. The lights from the posts were dim and cast macabre shadows on the concrete below. He could see figures, men, standing near one of the posts and could hear them talking but he didn't care what they were saying.

One of them looked up when he heard Edd rushing up, they all turned but Edd took advantage of their momentary surprise and landed a first strike on the closest one. The man staggered back with a yelp and the surprise was lost as the remaining three jumped into action.

Fists and feet were thrown wildly. Edd was struck several times but his rage always had him hitting back, but his upper hand was soon lost as the four man finally managed to take hold of his arms, holding him firmly down on his knees. Edd struggled and snarled, not wanting to admit his defeat.

Silence fell over them before he heard more footsteps, "He showed up faster than I expected." Vincent's voice preceded the man who stepped into the light of the lamp, "Did you miss me, Eddward?" His voice was mocking. The man was dressed similar to Edd, a nice tuxedo with his hair pulled back in a tie and his hands in his pockets, "I sure as hell missed you. But I've been keeping tabs on you so that I could properly visit once I got out of that hell hole. Oh, and I made new friends, aren't they wonderful?" He gestured to the men holding Edd down.

Edd growled and clenched his fists, then spat at the man's feet.

The kick to his stomach was fast and rough and had Edd doubling over as much as the men holding his arms would allow, "You've got a lot more fight than I remember." Vincent chided before grinning, "Hurts doesn't it?"

"Not as much as you're going to!" Edd snarled.

The man was pulling something out of his jacket pocket, a rather imposing looking handgun. The barrel cocked with a resonating click and Edd remained still for the moment. "Don't worry Kiddo, I won't kill you." He laughed, "No, see this time I want to make sure you live. See that you live with the knowledge that a man is dead because of you. Live with the knowledge that you weren't good enough to save him. Oh you can turn me in again and send me to prison, that's fine, my life is ruined anyway thanks to you." He laughed, it was the kind of laugh someone might use after telling a bad joke but wanting to be polite, "But I just want to make sure to return the favor. I want you to go to bed every single night alone, with the nightmares of pulling Kevin's body out of the water. But your dreams, your nightmares, your reality…all the same. Your precious little boyfriend dead in your arms."

The pain in his abdomen was fading away, his words boiling a whole new level of rage, malice and adrenaline through his system. His eyes must have reflected this because the man went on to laugh again, "Good! Let me see that hatred. No matter what happens now, dear Eddward, I've won!"

This man was a lunatic, that much was clear.

Edd chuckled at that though as he realized that he wasn't far behind at all. Vincent frowned, "Why're you laughing?"

Edd just grinned and felt himself laughing more. It was hysterical really and he wasn't sure why. Vincent was absolutely right, he was going to be forever plagued with Kevin's death and there was nothing he could do about it and that was funny to him.

"What's so funny!" Vincent re-aimed the gun.

The laughter died down just enough that he could speak somewhat, "You know, they say it's dangerous to fight someone who has nothing to lose." Then suddenly Edd twisted violently, left foot on the ground he shoved as hard as he could to the right, knocking the two men who held him off balance.

The bang of the gun was startling but expected. He wrenched free of their hold and lunged for Vincent at full force. They toppled to the ground in a heap. Edd grabbed the wrist holding the gun as they struggled in a mass of violent limbs. When Edd felt himself being overpowered he pulled forward and grabbed the man's neck between his teeth.

Vincent's shriek was music to Edd's ears, "You bit me you FREAK!" He was trying to pull away and Edd came up with a mouthful of blood and a sadistic grin. He was only sad that he didn't catch a jugular. It was then that he remembered something.

The snick of the knife and the glint of reflection from the low light was in beautiful dramatic irony as Edd shoved the man down and pinned his shoulders beneath his knees. He held Vincent by the throat as he pressed the knife to his skin.

"You wouldn't do it," Vincent's voice was a strangled growl mixed with a laugh, "You don't have the guts, you're still that scared little piece of shit I beat down three years ago."

A bead of blood gathered at the tip of the knife and Edd just grinned, "You want me to kill you. But I won't. Not because I can't but because by your reactions you loathed prison, because you were the little bitch there weren't you?" He laughed callously, "Remember what you told me about Hammurabi's laws? Well guess what. You wrecked my life, I'm going to wreck yours."

Hands grabbed his jacket from behind and wrenched him off. He was wrenched into an arm bar and his hand was forced to release the knife. Vincent was up in seconds and Edd took the full force of his fist driving into his stomach once, twice, five times before he was dropped onto the floor curled in on himself resisting every need to vomit.

The barrel pressed to Edd's temple and shoved hard, "I killed your boy toy you little shit! Don't you go spitting my words back in my face!"

Edd was grinning still, "You did. You're gonna burn for that. Slow, agonizing. Life in prison. I'll see to it."

A kick to the ribs derailed his rambling with a grunt, but he didn't care. "Weakling," Vincent snarled as he aimed another kick. It landed but Edd grabbed on and twisted the man's ankle before he lunged forward once more. Vincent toppled to the ground again and Edd was back atop him.

Edd literally saw red now. His fist came up and then down in a brutal swing, connecting with the man's jaw, splitting his lip. Another punch broke his nose, another punch would blacken his eye. Again and again he hit the man who laid there and took every punch while laughing, laughing at Eddward's pain because he was right…

He had won…

Edd could kill him a thousand times, he could scream and tear and watch him rot in prison but Kevin was never coming back. Kevin would never come home again. He was gone and Edd was alone again, alone with his thoughts and his pain and his past.

Someone was screaming, he realized that it came from himself. Another feral cry, everything he was doomed to coming out in the most painful sound.

And still the man laughed. Except he wasn't laughing. Edd had long since knocked him out, the laughter was in his head.

Suddenly he was grabbed again, overpowered by the four men who finally seemed to gather their wits. They struggled to hold onto the swimmer who squirmed and flailed. Then there was pain. It was cold and hot at the same time, present and yet distant through his adrenaline haze. He was only vaguely aware of the knife, his own knife, rammed into his stomach.

Then there was screaming, the bang of a gun and Edd was dropped to the ground in a heap. More screaming and yelling and he heard 'Police' being yelled over and over. He closed his eyes and reached down to grab the item lodged into his abdomen when he felt a hand over his, stopping him.

He was tired then. The adrenaline was failing, his exhaustion was catching up with the pain and overwhelming his system. It hurt to breathe. Between the sharp pain in his chest and the tearing agony in his stomach and the knowledge of what wasn't waiting for him if he woke up he just didn't want to.

The hand on his was tight and he heard more yelling but none of it mattered. He was almost in the dark abyss of unconsciousness when he heard it, the most wonderful voice.

"You're gonna be ok babe…"

Then the darkness claimed him. Nothing was going to be ok…

* * *

**So one chapter left guys. I know you hate me! I KNOW! Still not sorry. Totally still not sorry. However stick with me for one more chapter of this story and you'll all get cookies. I also want to give an oh-so-special shoutout to Tattyguts who has been drawing scenes from BitW and he's just incredible. Thank you dear!**

**As always thank you to all of my readers, reviewers and the lovelies who help me when I complain about my writer's block. The final chapter should be out in a few days, hopefully around Sunday. I love you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Blood in the Water

**Rating:** M (Mature 18+)

**Fandom:** Ed Edd and Eddy

**Pairing:** Rev!Edd / Normal!Kevin

**Summary:** After an accident in the summer before his Freshman year of High School left Edd in a badly injured state he developed a new attitude on life. Now in his Senior year of High School, Edd is known as a bully, a trouble maker and a delinquent genius. His rival, Kevin, is captain of the Baseball team and the only one in Peach Creek who challenges Eddward physically.

Now in an attempt to get into Dartmouth, Edd is forced to realize that his less than reputable actions have inhibited his chances for acceptance. Kevin can't get by on his baseball scholarship alone, and will need to better some of his grades in order to get into college himself. Edd seeks a letter of recommendation from his teachers, however they see this as a chance to bring together two boys who really need each other's assistance.

**Note:** Rev!Edd belongs to Asphyxion

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:

The first time Edd awoke he was enclosed within his own nightmare. He was laying in a hospital bed in ICU, alone. He was alone in a hospital, just the same as he had been three years ago. His heart rate spiked, as was evident by the heart monitor beside his bed, as his panic soared. He moved to try to get up and was immediately met with searing pain crawling up his abdomen.

This alerted the nurses who came rushing over. They tried to push him down which only escalated his panic further. He fought and struggled and tears came to his eyes. This couldn't be happening. Not after everything else. He couldn't be alone again.

One of the nurses impaled him with a needle, he felt the cold ache seep into his body just before his head became heavy. He continued to fight and struggle though his attempts got sloppy and weak. Soon enough his hands were too heavy to move and he dropped back down onto the bed.

Darkness claimed him once more.

#

When the man awoke again he was in a small room. His senses and motor functions returned to him slowly as he looked around and took in the acrid scent of disinfectant and the plain white and blue counters. He was covered in a blanket and couldn't see his feet.

Panic rose again as he struggled but this time found his hands and torso had been bound to the bed to keep him still. Then suddenly there was movement and a voice…

"Edd! Edd calm down, please, you have to calm down." His eyes focused on the familiarity and locked onto Marie's soft blue eyes. She had been sitting on a chair beside the bed but now she was standing, her hands gently cupping Edd's face and forcing him to keep his attention on her, "You're ok… You're not alone, I'm right here."

His heart rate slowly calmed down and he longed to take Marie's hand. As if sensing that, one of her hands came down and slipped into his. It was warm and friendly and slowly she smiled. There were tears in her eyes now, "You're alright Edd."

"Marie?" Edd's voice was raw and rasped and his throat felt so dry and hot, "Can you untie me?"

She frowned and looked worried, "Promise not to freak out?"

He slowly shook his head. The effort alone made him tired.

She unbound his chest first, then one hand and finally the other, "You freaked out when you woke up the other day and tore your stitches open." She quickly reached out to stop his attempt to sit up, pushing him back gently, "If you aren't careful you're gonna hurt yourself."

He repressed every urge to whine and still felt a deep sense of panic in his chest. "Thirsty." He finally complained.

Her smile was pained, "Alright, hold on." She looked around then pressed a button on the side of the bed and the top slowly began to rise to put Edd in something of a sitting position. "Wait here, don't move." She gave him a stern look before she left the room and returned a few minutes later with a paper cup.

When he reached out to take it she pulled it back gently, "They said you can't drink, but they gave me ice chips for you." She pulled one out and Edd frowned.

"I am capable of doing it myself." He said stubbornly.

"Edd, shut up and let me help you." She stepped forward and pushed his hand aside before shoving the ice into his mouth. It was cold and he frowned, but it felt good enough that he relented in his stubbornness for a moment. Marie sat back down and set the cup aside, then took his hand gently.

When the ice had melted enough that he could speak he had to ask. "Kevin?" There were so many questions hidden in a single word. So much pain and hesitance that his voice cracked because he knew he didn't want the answer, he could see it written on Marie's face before he even got the syllable out.

"I'm so sorry Edd…" Her voice wavered and tears finally spilled over onto her cheeks, "There was nothing anyone could do." She squeezed his hand.

Edd's jaw clenched and the crunch of the ice in his mouth was deafening.

"Vincent?" he finally asked when he regained a semblance of control. He was too tired to cry but the painful ache in his chest settled into a constant.

She looked up but couldn't meet his eyes, "He and his goons were arrested. He's being charged for assault and murder, pending your testimony in court. But the evidence against him is overwhelming, he's not getting away with it."

Edd wasn't sure what to say. 'Good'? No, it wasn't good. None of this was good. "I will see to it that they hear everything." He settled, "He will spend the rest of his days in jail."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Both Edd and Marie looked up as it opened. Eddy, Ed, Naz, Rolf, Marty, and Mr. Barr came walking into the room and looked at Edd with a wide array of emotions ranging from relieved to crushed. Mr. Barr looked the worst of everyone with greasy hair and bags under his eyes, but it wasn't his appearance that showed his pain but the sheer fact that he looked as if he would collapse to the floor in tears at any moment.

Naz broke formation first and came rushing up. She stopped at Edd's side and wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug, burying her face into Edd's shoulder, "Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" Edd certainly didn't feel as if he deserved any gratitude for the situation.

She sat up and held his gaze and there were tears on her face, "For trying to save him. For going after them. Marie told us what happened. You risked your life to avenge him and that's something none of us can thank you enough for."

Edd settled on closing his eyes, "Do not thank me." He mumbled weakly, "I was not there for him when it counted."

"That's bullshit Edd, you had no way of knowing." Marie stood beside Naz and took Edd's hand.

"I want to thank you," Frederick's voice was almost as weak as Edd's, but he was looking directly at the man in the bed, "Don't tell me I can't thank you because I know you were there for my boy. Don't tell me I can't thank you because I saw Vincent's bloody face, I saw the bruises on his neck and you nearly killed yourself because you couldn't just sit by and do nothing. Now if it were me I'd have killed the bastard," there were empty tears slipping down his grizzled face and into the unkempt beard that was growing around the edge of his face, "But you're just a kid still and you don't need that kind of blood on your hands."

Marie looked around and whispered something to Naz. She nodded and turned to Eddy, "Why don't we give these two some space." She gently coaxed the others out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Frederick held Edd's gaze for a long moment before he slowly lumbered over and settled down into the now empty seat. Eddward watched him slowly crumple in on himself and break into sobs - it was all the teen could do to reach out and rest a hand on the man's shoulder.

Edd felt himself crying now as well, even in his numb state of mind he couldn't help himself. His free hand came up and covered his face to hide the raw anguish. Frederick shifted and moved the hand on his shoulder into his own and gave it a squeeze, "It really means something," the man sniffed and tried to keep himself intelligible, "That my boy had you by his side. Kevin loved you."

It was like a straight stab to Edd's heart hearing those words. His sobs shook his entire frame as the anguish intensified. He never got to tell Kevin and it finally sank in that now he never would. The world around him was caving in.

Frederick had gone silence and simply let himself fall to the tears alongside Edd. It took many long minutes before both men calmed down and Edd weakly rubbed at the tear tracks. His whole body felt numb and weak and had a slight tremble to it that he couldn't deny.

"Do you know where your parents are?" His voice was hollow and he already knew the answer.

Edd shook his head, "They might show up eventually."

Frederick nodded, "The Funeral is on Saturday. The hospital won't let you sign out without a Guardian. If you're feeling up to-"

"I will be there regardless of my physical condition." Edd spoke in a firm voice, "I will not miss it."

The man nodded, "I will sign you out if you need it."

Edd sighed, "Thank you." There was a pause, "You look like you need rest, Mr. Barr."

The man sighed and wiped at his eyes, "I don't want to go home. I go home once a day to feed Molly."

"And where do you stay outside of that?"

"A friend has been letting me sleep in his spare bedroom." He said, running his fingers through his hair.

Edd nodded, "I dislike the thought of returning to my home as well." His eyes turned down as he realized that there was nothing waiting for him there save for a television with no cable and a fridge full of food he wouldn't eat.

They fell into a comfortable yet pained silence.

Edd listened to the sound of the door opening and closing and he was alone. The others returned a moment later, Marie held his hand but Edd was uninterested in talking, comforted only by the fact that he was no longer alone.

#

Edd's parents finally came to see their son on Thursday. They came into the room and poked at his stitches and his mother touched his hand in an attempt to be comforting. There were no hugs or words of worry and as his father finished examining the wound he straightened up and frowned, "There are signs that this was torn." He said stiffly.

"When I first awoke I panicked and it resulted in further injury." Edd confessed flatly.

His father just held his gaze, "Why did you panic?"

"I woke up alone in a hospital. Again." He let show his hints of distaste that he was subjected to such torture, "And I will remind you that it has taken you two days to come and see your son who was once more beaten and this time stabbed."

His mother stepped back looking appalled, "We came as quickly as we could!"

"It would not have taken you so long had you been normal parents who actually raised your son." He glared, "This is the second time I have been privy to such attacks and this is the second time I have had to wake up alone in a hospital because my parents find their jobs more important than their flesh and blood."

"Eddward!"

"No. You will not lecture me. You will not downplay this incident. You abandoned a ten-year-old, do you understand this? I have had to grow up alone without any guidance or parental influence save for perhaps a single phone call once a week. You did not want a son, you wanted a protege without the responsibility. I will have you know that what you did was beyond wrong." His voice cracked and there were tears in his eyes. He had grown used to crying over the last few days as his emotional walls had turned to dust and rubble and left him vulnerable, "You have controlled me for my entire life without actually being there. The one time I saw you this entire year you disapprove of the one thing in my life that actually meant something and now that is gone. And you come in here, I don't get a hug or any concern…" His hand came to his face as he felt himself collapsing again.

The room was silent save for his soft sobs.

He felt his mother's arms slowly, awkwardly wrap around him and pulled him closer. She was stiff and uncertain but Edd knew she was at least trying. "Eddward, you were always so independent…"

"Only because you made me that way." He hissed but he was leaning into her all the same because he needed someone, anyone to comfort him.

She nodded weakly, "You're right." There was a pregnant pause before she ran finely manicured fingers through his hair, her fingers running over the scar as if noticing it for the first time, "Our family is comprised of Doctors, Eddward, as far back as anyone can remember. It's in our blood. As parents we have been cold. We always looked at your physical wellbeing, and when we knew you were strong enough and capable enough we left you alone to flourish."

"Pretty stupid for geniuses." He spat.

"You are absolutely right. I cannot say that we can simply change ourselves over night however." She spoke calmly.

Edd's father shifted from foot to foot as if searching for words and he finally settled on a thought, "Eddward, why don't you tell us about him? We did not take much of a chance during our last visit."

"Do you really care?" he spat.

The man smiled, "Actually we do. Anyone who meant so much to our son is certainly someone to warrant our attention. We are only sad that we did not take the opportunity before." His mother nodded, her arms still wrapped protectively around Edd.

Edd sighed and felt fresh tears welling up already. Before he even realized it he was spilling everything, every detail of their relationship, every major and minor event because finally his parents were listening. They were listening and they cared. By the end he looked up when he felt something on his shoulder and saw his mother, a woman whom he never saw express strong emotions, crying. Mascara ran down her face now blotched from her foundation and her perfectly painted lips were pursed as her eyes tightened in signs of despair.

As he finished recalling the final events she held him firmly, "It could have been you… Oh God it could have been my baby…"

My baby.

He wrapped his arms around the woman in return and held her as best as he could.

When she pulled away she took one of his hands in both of hers, they were shaking slightly and it was terrifying to feel, "Eddward," she spoke, "You are coming to stay with us. I don't wish to have you away from me anymore."

He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Finally though he shook his head, "Mother, I cannot. As much as…" he took a breath as he tried to parse all of this new behavior from his family, "As much as the thought is…wonderful…I have other responsibilities to attend. You and Father made sure that I understood that education is vastly important, and after all that I have been through I will not forsake that now. As I informed you before, I was accepted to Harvard." He steeled himself for what he was about to say next, "But I will not be going into the Medical programs."

His mother exchanged a look with his father before she looked down at him with confusion, "Law?"

He frowned, "No, Mother. Engineering."

For a moment she looked as if she had just eaten a lemon but she stowed her reaction swiftly and took a breath. After another breath she gave her son's hand another squeeze, "I am just happy you are alive and well, Eddward. Whatever you wish to do with your future, we will support it." It was almost physically painful for her to say.

He smiled and returned her gesture, "Perhaps we can meet in the middle." He offered, just happy that he had his parents. His family.

#

Saturday came with a sense of cold dread. Eddward was released from the hospital but told firmly by every single doctor, his parents, his friends and even Mr. Barr that he was not to try anything stressful. The simple act of moving was painful enough but he hid his physical agony and covered it with the much more present emotional weight that plagued him. He had not slept the night before, there were bags beneath his eyes and his throat was too tight to speak.

Regardless he dressed in his finest suit and approached the church on numb legs with his mother and father on either side of him. Though he wanted to say they were there for emotional support, the reality was that they were doctors and they wanted to make sure that his stress did not further his injury. His mother, however, held his hand. It was cold and sharp and her nails were freshly painted, but it was something. For his parents, something was everything.

Eddward was beyond thankful that it was a closed casket service. He was unsure if he could handle it otherwise. Kevin's family and friends from school crowded the large room. Marie appeared beside him and hugged him in a way that she didn't actually touch him. Eddy and Naz were there as well and they were soon joined by a somber looking Ed and Rolf.

Ed took Naz and Rolf's hands in either one of his and with big teary eyes he looked up, "C-Can I pray?" He looked frightened to have asked.

Edd was startled but he answered simply by offering his hands out. Eddy and Marie took them and soon the small group was in a circle.

"Dear Baby Jesus, I know you gave us wonderful things like gravy, Night of the Mutant Swamp Moles and Christmas potato pie, but if you do us a big favor and look after Kevin for us I'd give up all of that. Kevin was a cool guy and he made Double-D happy when I couldn't. And he has a cool hat too. Uh… Almond." He concluded.

Everyone else had a very faint smile as they murmured their amens.

"I got something to say," Eddy piped up as he looked to Naz who looked surprised. He sighed, "God…or whatever… Growing up Kevin might not have been my favorite guy, but…he put up with us y'know? When push came to shove he would usually have your back and that's what's important. So you better look out for him, because he's a good guy. Yeah…Amen." He glanced aside and Naz gave him a thankful smile.

Marie frowned, "Edd, you alright? You're looking pale."

Being on his feet for so long was rather draining. Edd had been struggling with minor dizzy spells for a few moments but he looked up and nodded, "I'm alright." He lied smoothly.

"No you're not." She sighed, "Come on, you need to sit down." She pulled him away from the group and settled him down in an empty section of the pews. She settled down beside him and curled right up against his side, "Are you alright?" She asked. It was the same question she had asked three years ago, the very reason they were friends that day.

He shook his head, "No… I don't think I will be for a very long time."

"You know he loved you right?"

Edd felt a sudden onrush of tears that he didn't bother to stop, "Yes. But I…never got the chance to tell him." He frowned, "No, that is a lie. The truth was that I hesitated… Now it's t-too lat-te."

Marie reached up and pulled Edd to look her in the face and she frowned, "Hey, you know he knew. Both you and Kevin aren't very touchy-feely. You didn't need to say it for him to know, you got it? You trusted him right? That's the biggest way you could have ever expressed your love for him."

Edd was still uncertain but he took the words to heart, "Thank you Marie."

She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She shifted and moved to face her friend and fished something out of her pocket, "I got you something. Um… I know it isn't much but, close your eyes." She waited until Edd, skeptical but too exhausted to fight, closed his eyes. He felt something slip over his head and come to rest around the back of his neck.

When he looked down at his chest he saw a glint of silver. His hand came up and he took up the little silver dogtag resting at the crook of the chain around his neck. Engraved in pure silver on both front and back was a simple, bold K.

"Before…what happened," Marie began as she looked down and fidgeted with her hands sadly, "Kevin worried about how you two were going to handle college. He wanted to be with you always and I don't know if you knew but he was considering not going to school at all so that he could move with you."

Edd gripped the tag in his fist and felt the engraving press into the pads of his fingers and his palm, "No… I didn't know."

"He wanted to be with you always and I figure that this… At least you'll always have a little piece of him with you. Um… The…the tag is actually made from a piece of his bike."

The swimmer gasped and slowly opened his hand to look at the metal, only to close it again and bring it to his mouth. "Thank you, Marie." He murmured in a trembling voice.

The service began a few minutes later. Edd moved to sit up front with Frederick and Marie. One after another people came up to speak on Kevin's behalf. Among the final ones to go up was Mr. Barr who struggled to keep himself composed. But Edd saw his courage and knew his pain. Knew the pain of losing someone who was virtually all they had in life.

"Would anyone else care to say a few words?" The pastor's voice was calm and quiet, but Edd knew that he had to.

He had not let go of the tag around his neck since it was given to him and he doubted that he would for several days. Slowly he got up and ignored Marie's cautious look as he made his way up the steps to the podium. The casket was at his back and its presence weighed on Edd with an almost supernatural force that nearly brought him to his knees.

"Kevin…was my best friend. Most of the time he was exactly what I needed, and for that I could not be thankful enough. He was someone to confide in, someone who could challenge me and someone who could lift my spirits. He was a leader, a teammate and a student who gave everything that mattered one hundred percent." Edd felt himself crumbling, and he gripped the tag tighter, "I was lucky to have such an amazing friend and lover." He wished he could have said more but he felt another dizzy spell touch as he slowly moved away from the podium.

The pastor was staring at him, shocked and it was all he could do to flash the man a simple little grin as Marie ran up to help him back to his seat.

#

Two days after the funeral Edd had still gotten no sleep. Sleep only resulted in nightmares and pain. He tried to keep himself busy with reading, but he ended up just staring at the words on the page as if he no longer understood their meaning. He tried to count his ants, but often lost count before he reached the triple-digits. Food tasted bland, even when his Mother made something delicious.

Marie had come over the day before and commented on how dangerous it was to keep everything bottled up. They watched Game of Thrones but the story was suddenly droll and the acting was painfully forced. Marie left without him noticing, but he knew she had said goodbye and he had responded. Life just didn't seem to be working.

More than once he had thought of how awkward it was that he could no longer go see his boyfriend. His lover. He clutched the dogtag in his fist as if it would bring him closer to what he had lost but it didn't. Of course it didn't.

Nothing was going to bring him closer to a dead man.

His house was silent, mockingly so. His parents had gone somewhere for the day, he didn't know or care. Except now the house was dark again. It was dark and empty and silent.

He ran his fingers through his hair and clutched his head. Tears were running down the sides of his face without his even realizing, but he was used to this by now. A mixture of the emotional stress and his lack of sleep catching up with him was creating a crack in his once carefully maintained control.

Broken sobs echoed into the empty room as agony became crushing. His stomach was rolling and he felt suddenly ill though he knew he was likely physically alright. He sat up suddenly, the effort caused pain from his wound but he didn't care. He staggered over to turn the light on, to at least make his world a little less crushing, but the light was weak. It didn't chase away the shadows in his mind.

He collapsed to his knees in a mess of sobs, his hand fisted against the door. He punched it suddenly, the loud bang echoing through the house and the pain ringing up his arm.

His house, he thought bitterly, had once been their house. He had accepted that he and Kevin spent much of their time laying on the couch together, meals were had, they fucked and made love on damn near every surface. Now the house was dark and empty.

It was his fault.

Nobody could tell him any differently.

Kevin was dead because of him.

Kevin, the man who had saved Edd's life not once but twice. The man who had given him a life worth having. He had let Kevin down - the one time he needed Edd, and Edd wasn't there for him. He couldn't get there fast enough.

He became aware of screaming and only realized that it was his own after a few minutes. There was clatter as he stood and shoved all of the books and papers from his desk and Jim went tumbling to the floor. He grabbed one of his notebooks and began to rip it apart page by page for the simple pleasure of feeling it shred.

Within minutes his room was in ruin, papers and books scattered across the floor. Finally he curled up on his bed and stared at the destruction, the ruinous remains of his life and felt satisfied. Once so neat and organized and controlled, now a shattered wreck of material. It was beautiful chaos.

The tears continued as he sobbed into the pillow but eventually he finally found sleep.

#

The next two weeks were not as agonizing as Edd had first imagined. They were simply hollow. The days went by in a blur. His parents remained by his side and made him breakfast each morning and he could hear their voices every night before he tried to get sleep. It was pleasant, but even still it was numb.

Most days it was all he could do to get himself dressed only for him to lay on the couch and watch Kevin's TV. After he watched the mailman putter away he pulled himself up to go and get the mail.

He made his way down the driveway and stopped at the mailbox. Suddenly he heard barking and howling from across the street from Kevin's backyard. He frowned as he realized that it must have been Molly. He knew Mr. Barr still only came by to feed and walk her, she must have been so lonely cooped up in the backyard.

Before he realized what he was doing he was across the street and moving to the back gate. He reached up and fiddled with the latch for a moment before it popped open. It was concerning that Frederick just left the back gate open.

As soon as he closed the gate behind himself he saw a tan and white blur rushing around the corner to come greet him. Molly jumped up and pawed at his legs and wined loudly as she shoved her head against Edd's hand in a desperate attempt for attention. Slowly Edd slumped down and onto his knees and just accepted the dog's affections and returned them with gentle pets and finally a hug.

Eventually Molly ran off and then rushed back and dropped a ball at Edd's feet. He took it and tossed it, she ran to get it and brought it back. This process repeated several dozen times and the dog seemed so overjoyed at the company, and Edd admitted to himself that he was grateful for it too. Eventually he got up and went onto the back porch, still throwing the ball every time it was dropped back at his feet. He found the dog's leash and when she came running back and saw the joy as she bounced around.

He struggled to get the leash on her with all of her squirming but eventually she was hooked on and she led the man out the back gate. She pulled at the leash and slowly Edd worked himself into a jog. They made their way into the park where she rolled around in the grass and urinated on all of the trees before finally the two settled down with Edd on a bench and the dog at his feet. He petted her idly despite her dirty fur and they both sat in silence.

Now that she was calm Edd could see that she was sad as well, the way her tail was still and her ears were folded back. She whined softly every so often.

"I know, I miss him too." Edd finally confessed.

On their way back to the cul-de-sac Edd stopped at a small grocery store. He tied Molly to a post out front and went inside, returning a few minutes later with a small bag of dog food. There was no reason that they both had to be alone at night.

He walked into his house, put his shoes aside and his mother stopped in the kitchen doorway with a confused look. He didn't say anything as he put the bag of food aside and led the dog up the stairs to the bathroom.

It was almost disturbing how such a hyperactive dog was so calm as she was being bathed, but Edd wasn't going to complain too much. He carefully rid her of all of the dirt and grass matted in her fur and as he grabbed a fresh towel she shook off and sent water flying everywhere. "Wonderful, now I need a shower." He said sarcastically, helping her to dry off with the towel. She licked his face. He smiled.

That night when he went to bed he was joined by a dog who lay beside him and rested her head on his arm. He stroked her fur until he finally fell asleep.

The next morning he was awoken by his mother opening the door, "Eddward? Mr. Barr is at the door." She said.

It was then that Edd realized he had inadvertently stolen Molly, and that Frederick must have been worried. He got up and walked to the door trailed by Molly. He opened the door and sure enough Frederick was on the other side. He looked down as the dog ran up to sniff at his legs.

"Thank God, I thought she had gotten out." He confessed as he reached down to pet her. He noticed the opened bag of dog food near the door.

"My apologies," Eddward looked down feeling slightly sheepish, "I heard her howling across the street yesterday and went to investigate. She seemed lonely."

Frederick shook his head, "No, no it's alright. I appreciate it. Poor thing hasn't had much company as of late." He watched as Molly went back to Edd and settled down, "She seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Kindred spirits…" Edd confessed.

He nodded. "Would you like to keep watching her? It would be a big help."

Edd repressed a smile at the thought, "It would be my honor, Sir." He said as he looked down at the dog looking back up at him. She barked as if to agree.

He nodded. Frederick only looked somewhat better than he had at Kevin's funeral, his eyes still sunken with dark bags underneath. "Thank you, Edd. For everything." He offered out his hand with a pained but genuine smile. Edd took it and the man turned to leave.

Frederick never came back for Molly and Eddward understood. Both he and Molly reminded the man of what he had lost. The house was sold later that summer and Edd never saw the man again. It was understood. They both had to move on.

#

The morning Edd was due to leave for school he had his bags packed and ready. There had been no sleep the night before, a mixture of anxiety and sadness. There was a for-sale sign in front of his house and his parents had already gotten him an apartment near the campus that would allow for pets. Molly sat beside him as he waited for the taxi that would take him to the airport.

The morning was still and silent, one might even call it peaceful. However Edd was still working on finding peace within both himself and the world around him. Peach Creek now held too many painful memories, too much emotion for someone like him. He could no longer maintain his control in this place.

He looked up when he saw the headlights of the taxi pull into the cul-de-sac and it stopped before Edd's house. He paused however when the mini-van's doors all popped open. Marie, Naz, Eddy and Ed all hopped out, "What's up Sockhead?" Eddy chirped as he walked up to his friend sitting on one of his suitcases.

"E…Eddy? Marie, Naz, Ed? What are you all doing here?" he stood up and suddenly found himself with an armful of Marie.

Naz smiled at him, "You didn't expect us to just let our friend run off to the Ivy League without a proper goodbye did you? We're driving you."

"You rented a van simply to drive me to the airport?" He asked skeptically.

Marie snorted, "No, we're driving you to school. Road trip!" She bounced happily.

Edd's jaw dropped for a moment as he stammered for words, "What? But, that's…that is far too much to ask of you! It's a twelve hour drive!" Regardless he was hugging Marie back because he simply could not believe what his friends were insinuating.

Ed was picking up one of Edd's bags and moving it into the trunk, "The cat's in the kettle Double-D!"

"Come on Sockhead, don't play dumb… We know you're not gonna be coming back anytime soon." Eddy was trying not to sound emotional, he was averting his eyes but in doing so he revealed how honest he was really being.

"Besides, I've always wanted to see Cambridge!" Naz offered. The four friends helped Edd get the rest of his bags into the van and there was even a dog bed set up in the back.

They pushed Edd into the car so that he sat between Marie and Naz in the back, with Eddy and Ed sitting up front. They started off without any fuss and Edd noticed the bags of snacks and car games. "You all planned this?" he asked with mild disbelief.

Marie elbowed him gently, "Of course. We even had your parents buy you a fake plane ticket so that we could surprise you." She giggled.

Edd blinked, "You're all incredible." He confessed, leaning back into the seat. He hadn't spent as much time with his friends over the summer as much as he wanted. He had been depressing to be around.

"So what classes do you have for your first semester Edd?" Naz asked.

"Calculus, Psychology, French and a class on advanced Circuitry methods."

Eddy groaned, "Aren't you taking any fun classes?!" He asked, "That all sounds painfully boring."

Edd chuckled softly, "I find all of those classes interesting, Eddy."

The group fell into a surprisingly easy conversation. Edd was surprised how much better he was feeling, how incredible it felt to have his friends. He knew for a fact that he was no longer alone, that he hadn't been alone at all for a very long time. Some things had been lost, but in losing them he realized how much he had gained.

It was later that day when Marie and Naz were sleeping on either of his shoulders. Death Cab for the Cutie was playing from the radio, Naz's iPod. Suddenly the world seemed a lot clearer, the ache in his chest began to loosen. He was smiling.

He had a long way to go to heal, but his first steps were with his friends by his side.

* * *

**So I know many of you hate me right now but for those of you curious allow me to explain to you why I chose this ending. When I first mapped out this story I admit that there was a Good Ending and a Bad Ending in mind. There are two reasons I went with this ending: First, I wanted to make this ending powerful. Life doesn't always have happy endings and it sucks, and I wanted to show that the hero, like those of us in real life, really has to learn how to pick himself up and move forward with his life. This, I feel, was a far more deep way to leave off the story than having Kevin live and life is good and happy and blah.**

**Second, thanks to the encouragement of a few friends they found out that for a while I have been kicking around the idea of a sequel. After telling them a little bit about it they helped me flesh out a few of the areas I was skeptical on and they actually made me really excited about it. I decided to go with it. The sequel to Blood in the Water is going to be called Redemption, and it is going to involve Rev!Kevin. Also, allow me to say right now that this one will NOT have a sad ending. It'll be a lot more uplifting BitW.**

**This does, however, mean that I'm putting Bearing the Cross on the back burner (but I'll still be working on it). Please forgive me for this, I can't have three projects going on at once, I would literally go insane.**

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and followed me through this journey. Blood in the Water has been immensely fun to write and has helped me make some amazing new friends. And for those of you who follow me on tumblr (the link is on my profile) I will be posting up deleted scenes from BitW (it's mostly smut…) as I find time to write it. Live long and Prosper!**


End file.
